Lights
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: Back in K'un-Lun, Danny is now the King. That means major life changes. Life used to be plain and simple, once upon a time. But with Danny on the throne and everything changing; Aiko has to admit to herself that life has changed. And there is nothing she can do to stop it, or even steer her own life it seems like. But she never saw what happened next coming her way. (Neon Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: I am so happy to be posting this story finally! I think there are some nice twists right away with the first chapter. But... maybe... something else?I had so much fun writing Neon and now that I finished it yesterday, I am ready to start this story with no hesitation. Anyway. I am excited to begin this new book and without further ado... I present to you 'Lights'! Please Enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Aiko walked into the stables slowly. She hadn't seen Danny in two weeks and she was nervous to see if he had changed some or none or all.

But, at the same time, it felt like she was just meeting him for the first time. All over again.

Aiko took a deep breath as she walked in the main entrance.

A small stable boy greeted her and told her where she could find Danny.

Aiko walked toward the back where Danny was.

When she saw him, her fears melted away. Danny was sitting on the floor near where a baby foal was standing. He held out his cupped hands and the fowl quickly buried its nose in his hands. He slowly pulled back one hand and stroked its head.

Aiko stayed back, still nervous about how to act, Danny hadn't really said what he wanted to be called. He had addressed the note with his title, but now he was just Danny. Nothing new about it.

Aiko just stood back and watched him. Having to smile at his sweet nature. She gave a small cough as to not scare him.

Danny turned and smiled at Aiko. "Come here." He smiled.

Aiko nodded and walked over also sitting down on the ground.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Danny asked.

Aiko reached out at also pet the foal. "Yes."

It was quiet for a while. "I think I want to name her Heather. Do you like it?" Danny asked.

"After your mom?" Aiko waited for a nod. "I love it." Aiko's heart picked up a little with her choice of words.

"Thanks, I still feel alone," Danny sighed. "I've been missing my parents more than ever recently and I just don't understand why that is. That was the motivation behind the name. But I also don't want to. I don't want to call her that, because as cute as it is, it hurts me a little."

"Are you ok?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, I'm just... really uncertain all the time it seems." Danny sighed. "Being King is a lot of work."

Aiko nodded quietly, "I guess that will happen to you."

Danny was quiet for a moment before standing up. "Do you want to get some food in the market or do you want to just start moving along and try our luck in the forest?"

Aiko also got up. "I don't mind stopping on the way, as long as we have time."

Danny gave a nod. "Let's head out then."

* * *

They had agreed on Japanese food. It was a quick stop; Danny was outed by a small child not even three minutes after entering the building.

He had kept his face mostly covered but he had blamed it on the height of the child being able to see up and under.

Aiko had to try to stop herself from laughing as Danny tried to motion the kid to be quiet as the child told his mother.

What had followed was embarrassing to Danny. And Aiko thought it was the funniest thing that morning.

The mother had rushed to apologize and everyone had now started watching the situation at the mentioning of the King's name. Danny assured the mother it was alright. Whispering picked up, and Danny said he would wait outside while Aiko got him some food. They ate together out on the curb, without much conversation.

They had been riding for what felt like forever, Danny was in front and Aiko followed him. She hadn't tried to talk to him yet, he just felt so formal.

So far away, although he was just a few feet ahead of her.

Danny had started the conversation first. "So… did you and Ryu have a nice day yesterday?" He asked slowly.

"Yes," Aiko smiled. "She was so happy to get to just be free."

"She is very free spirited. She ditched her tutor yesterday to hang out with you. He came to me and I told him there was no helping it, she was long gone with her freedom." Danny gave a longing sigh. "Thanks for coming, by the way, this is my freedom right now."

"No problem," Aiko replied cheerfully.

"I have a question, though," Danny began slowly. "Why are you keeping your distance? You don't seem to be your normal self."

"It's just… you are the King now. And I was worried you would have changed. Or like maybe you wanted to be addressed a certain way, all the little things I was unsure about how to say them." Aiko explained softly. "Do you want me to address you a certain way or anything?"

"Dragon Lords! No!" Danny said quickly. "I want you to call me Danny. You can address me otherwise if you feel the situation calls for it."

"Right." Aiko smiled softly.

The path began to widen and Aiko gave her horse a nudge and got up next to Danny. "Do you think this lead is any good?" Her curiosity began to rise.

"Honestly? Not at all. But it was the closest one, so the shortest trip. And the council doesn't want me to be running off with the engagement party at the end of the week. But they agreed to let me check out this pathetic lead. We are not likely to find anything, but I am not in the palace so I do not care." Danny sighed. He looked over at Aiko.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Lovely. I guess you are glad for the little company, though."

"Yeah, I don't really have people in the palace my age to talk to. There are some servants, but they seem to be a little hesitant of me, the only other person to talk to is Ryu," Danny sighed.

Aiko sighed. "Well, the party at the end of the week will give you some excitement, won't it?" She had a slightly evil idea cross her mind, but she knew she was going to end up hurting herself using this plan. "Ryu told me you already have chosen a wife," She began slyly trying to get under his skin.

"I have."

That was it the only reply. The only thing he said. His neutral expression didn't change.

Aiko sighed inwardly. "Is all the paperwork sorted out?" She pressed on.

"Not yet, I have a few more things that need to be checked over."

The same unchanging expression.

"Ryu also said you wouldn't tell her who you plan to marry," Aiko added. She was regretting starting this. But she did nothing to change the subject.

"That is because Ryu is a gossip. She's a twelve-year-old girl." Danny replied easily.

"Is she nice?" Aiko asked.

"Yes," Danny replied.

"Do you know her well?" Aiko asked.

"I think so," Danny replied.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes," Danny replied. He didn't seem to be catching on. But then again Aiko could not see his face.

"What do you like about her?" Aiko asked.

"Most everything," Danny replied back with a cheerful voice. "She is perfect, she is sweet and kind-hearted. Excellent queen material. The council really likes my choice, but I didn't just pick her because she has all those qualities, or because the council likes her."

He took in a deep breath. "I want to really get to know her more too. It just seems like she is a mystery, and it's all right there for me to uncover. I want to know more about her," He looked over at her with a confused expression. "Why are you interested?"

"Because you've been like my brother all my life, I would do the same thing to Davos if he ever gets married," Aiko said as calmly and neutrally as she could. The "like-a-brother" card had punched her in the stomach.

All those things he said. He had to have been describing some noble girl who was quiet and shy and timid. But at the same time she was strong-willed and highly intelligent. Aiko's head hurt thinking about such a person.

But, it was a good match... the person he described... she would be able to work well with Danny. And Danny sounded as if he was wholeheartedly decided that she was the one.

He sounded like the world was perfect, or at the very least, his was at the moment.

Aiko's warrior background had broken her disillusion on this years ago. The world simply didn't work like that. Her heart pulled in her chest.

Danny gave a small smile. It was a little deeper, though, something in his eye. "The trail is getting narrow again. Get behind me."

"Sure," Aiko obeyed the order.

"So… then… I believe this is in order," Danny spoke easily.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Who are you going to marry?" Danny asked.

Aiko felt a knife in the back. He was about to do it to her. "I don't know yet."

"Are you certain?" Danny asked.

"Yes, there have been many attempts but nothing so far. You know Dad can be protective of me," Aiko filled in. "On top of that, they all forget that I am a warrior. That's a turn-off…"

"Right," Danny replied easily. "I guess it's all one strange and twisted game."

"Sure is feeling like it," Aiko grumbled.

"But don't worry about it," Danny called back. "Life is amazing in how things will work out."

Aiko sighed. So innocent and precious. Thinking things would work out. She looked up at the trees that covered the sky from view.

Aiko wiped her eyes. Danny wasn't breaking her heart a little by a little on purpose. It was just happening. He didn't know that she was hurt by him not noticing her. But she had been like his sister all their lives.

They kept riding for what felt like forever. There wasn't much to talk about. They had tried a few more times to strike up a conversation, but none lasted very long.

When they finally came to an opening, Aiko looked around amazed. A full half day of riding for a beautiful view.

Danny dismounted his horse and easily and took his reins in one hand and Aiko's reins in the other to lead the horses. Aiko watched as they walked into what appeared to have once been a monastery.

"Beautiful." Aiko smiled.

They walked through a large passageway and into an enclosed courtyard you could see the sunset over the building.

"I guess it is getting late," Danny said looking up at the stars. "How about we set up camp and check things out in the morning?"

"You aren't worried that there is someone else living here?" Aiko asked. "You said it was a lead."

"I don't think so…" Danny said easily. "Here would be an ideal camp site."

"Unless you want to hide higher up." Aiko pointed to the other stories of the building that all had walkways on the side. "Then you could see intruders."

"But if someone was hiding from the Yu-Ti, you would think they would spend much more time in trying to get as far away as possible," Danny added on. "So this isn't a good spot. But… it's an option."

"Do you want to sleep down here or find somewhere more sheltered?" Aiko asked.

"Sheltered is good, although I don't mind sleeping out here under the stars." Danny decided.

"I'll take a look around." Aiko offered.

"I guess I can get some of the water from the fountain boiling to kill germs and see if I can hunt down something for you to eat. If I can find some fish, then we can both eat." Danny said easily. He chuckled to himself. "I got yelled at for skipping lunch a few days ago."

"Such a bad boy." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was busy and lost track of time," Danny said in his own defense. "Anyway, let's get to work."

* * *

Aiko had found a small room right off of the courtyard. There was nothing inside. It was just an empty room but it would prove useful enough or shelter them as they slept, although it was a little small.

Aiko had walked around everywhere and looked around. There were all sorts of untouched artifacts here. But just being inside felt spooky. So she stayed outside.

There were no signs of inhabitants. She had searched everywhere.

When she got back the courtyard, Danny had left a note drawn in the dirt saying he had gone to get food, and he had not yet prepared water to be purified. Leaving Aiko behind with the horses.

Aiko sighed. He was at least going to feed her.

She walked over to her horse and opened up a bag and got some supplies out. She set up a fire and began to boil some water. She didn't want to get sick, and she knew Danny's work would just pile up without him to deal with it.

Aiko looked up from the fire and to where Danny's bags were. She wanted, so badly, to just go through them and see if she could find anything interesting. But she had to resist the urge.

Danny had returned right as it got dark. He had three fish and was wet up to his knees.

"Did the fish give you any trouble?" Aiko joked as she looked him over.

Danny sighed as he passed the fish to Aiko.

"I guess so. Can you make a force field so I can get some dry pants on?" Danny asked going through his bag.

Aiko gave a nod and a green force field went up.

She held her concentration on the shield while she speared the fish and set them up to cook.

"I'm done," Danny called.

Aiko easily dropped the shield. "Thanks for getting dinner." She smiled. "It's nice of you."

"No problem. We need to eat to keep up strength." Danny replied.

They sat quietly for a while. Every now and then Aiko turned the fish to evenly cook them.

"Hey you know what I kind of miss?" Aiko asked softly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"All those quotes you have in the back of your brain." Aiko smiled. "You know the ones that the team never understood."

Danny gave a sad smile. "Um, what about them?"

"I want to hear one. Anyone you want." Aiko prompted. "I miss the old Danny. The Danny I grew up with. I mean I like the current King Daniel. But I want Danny back. Is that little kid still in there?"

Danny looked down at his lap. His face got a little red. But also sad. "Somewhere he is inside of me. He is still alive. But abandoned. I can't be childish. I have so much responsibility now. Aiko, don't you get it?"

"Well, for tonight I want my old friend back," Aiko commanded. "And I want to hear a quote."

"For you," Danny smiled. "Patience is power; with time and patience the mulberry leaf becomes silk."

"And one for me…" Danny thought for a moment. "I have one but I don't want to say it." His face got redder and redder.

Aiko watched him nervously. He was finally showing some emotion. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Laozi once said; 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'" Danny recited red faced.

Aiko took a deep breath. "Do we need to talk about something? Danny it's not healthy to just bottle stuff up. Are you ok?" She was getting goose bumps.

"I know." Danny sighed. "It's just one major life change after another."

"Are you talking about getting married?" Aiko asked. She didn't want to really talk about her. She admitted to herself that Danny was great and all… But she didn't want to hear him talk up this girl he was going to marry and have her heart broken.

Danny gave a nod and watched the fire. "I'm just nervous about everything and I want it to be over with. I want to finally have a normal day and stuff."

Aiko sighed. "I know what you mean. A lot of suitors have been coming by. I don't really like any of them. Dad's been doing the negations and he doesn't really like anyone either, plus he wants me to be happy. For the rest of my really long life."

Danny smiled. "You are lucky to have him."

"You wish your mom was here? Don't you?" Aiko asked.

"I've been wishing that a lot lately. I just want someone to be there." He looked up at the stars. "But I know she is watching me. I know she is proud. I can see her smile if I think about it enough."

Aiko wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "There you go making me cry." Her comment was meant as a joke. But her voice was too sad.

"Hug?" Danny offered, holding out an arm toward her.

Aiko got up and walked over to him and gave him a side hug. He rubbed her shoulder gently.

Aiko got up after a moment to retrieve the fish. She left one in the ground and she gave Danny one and ate the other.

It was quiet as they ate. Danny allowed Aiko to have the last fish to herself since she beat him done.

When they were done they set up their camp near the small room but still outside.

Aiko laid down on her mat watched the stars as Danny got the horses settled and pulled something out of his saddle pack and took it back over to his mat. He played with the small black object and Aiko watching him for a while. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't ask.

Danny took in a deep and shaky breath. "Hey, Aiko?" He started.

"Yes Danny?" Aiko said looking up.

"Can you sit up for a second?" Danny asked. "I want to talk to you…" his face showed he was uncomfortable. He was blushing some.

Aiko sat up and faced him.

"Thank you for coming with me. I didn't want to come alone." Danny smiled as he looked down at the object in his hand.

"Sure no problem." Aiko smiled back.

"I also want to apologize, we shouldn't have been talking so much about my royal life and stuff. This was a break and it wasn't really…" Danny trailed off. "Like how marriage just kept coming up. And how scared I am. I don't want people to know that. But I guess you can know I'm scared because I trust you."

Aiko felt her heart speed up. "Oh, um, thank you, Danny."

Danny stood up and walked over to Aiko and pulled her up.

They stood there for a moment. Danny rested his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes were locked. Slowly his hands moved down to her hands.

Aiko felt her face rush with warmth. And Danny could see it. He was also a little pink.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

Danny took a deep breath. "You may not understand this… it is a thing of the outside, but can you just go with it?"

Aiko gave a nervous nod. Danny's hands were now not holding her wrist but holding her hands. His fingers in hers, and his palms were warm and strong.

He pulled back after a movement and a hand went to his pocket. He reached into it and took one step back. He looked up at Aiko one last time before he opened the small box.

Time literally slowed down. Danny watched the box for a moment in reality, it was much long though. It felt like eternity.

Aiko's senses were on high alert. She was confused. What was going on?

Danny slowly put back his one leg and knelt down before Aiko. He looked up at her and took her hand.

"This is really happening…" Danny smiled to himself. He adjusted the box some and gave Aiko's hand one last squeeze before pulling back and turning the small box to face her.

Aiko's mind started to race though all the memories she had of Danny. Every last one. The good times. The bad times. All these little things anyone else would call insignificant. But the things that meant the world to Aiko. She couldn't stop it all from playing in her mind.

She had a feeling she understood what was happening. But she didn't want to be wrong. She wanted so badly to be right about this… About Danny…

She remembered the small frail boy who spent a few days in the spare guest room, near death, close enough to give up. But strong enough to wake up. To try his hardest to live in a world that would always be hard for him, one that never let him ret.

He was so innocent then, so small and weak. And mysterious. His strange hair and pale skin. His strange language Aiko hardly knew at the time. She had grown so close to him. She loved him. She still did. She would never let that feeling go. She had someone to care for way back then. Someone who really needed her. She was needed.

He needed her then and apparently still now.

Aiko's eyes began to get wet, she understood more than Danny may have thought but she was so scared it wasn't what she hoped. So scared to be rejected and hurt.

She felt like she had dropped all defenses and was going to be killed. She had silently given Danny everything.

It was his move. And he was taking his time.

Aiko's heart raced in her chest. So nervous about everything. It was just getting faster and faster blood rushing through her veins.

Her eyes were now ready to cry. She bit her bottom lip to try to hold it in.

"Lady Aiko Kung," Danny began softly. He looked up at her face, and Aiko knew she was a mess. "I love you. And I want to ask you something."

Aiko didn't know her heart could go any faster.

Danny slowly turned around the box so Aiko could see the ring inside. He looked right up at her, unafraid of anything that could happen. He was mesmerized by her. His eyes were fixed on her in such a way that they might not ever come off. But he was watching her reaction. His soft smile, and green eyes were both shining against his embarrassed face.

"Lady Aiko Kung? Will you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world, in this dimension, and every other one in all of existence? Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Literally all I had to do today in order to finish this was write this author's note and then post it… and I still have not done it yet. Next Gen: Anna will be updated also soon. This weekend hopefully. It's been a long week. And I spend a good hour doing nothing today. But I have started loads of research for their wedding and I have to say, I have a lot of material to work with. I mean a lot. And I have some amazing ideas for our lucky couple. So many ideas I just want to write and neglect other stories. But I refuse to neglect them. It's just this is so much more exciting. Like in the Next Gen book, I am getting ready to add a villain in soon enough, there has not been one yet, and I need to throw something in there.**  
 **Ok, so I have pre-written a lot of this book already. And I just came up with this idea. So a quick question to my readers out there; What would you like to see Danny and Aiko do? Or what ideas do you have if any? I ask for input on occasion because I know I have ideas when reading others stories and it makes the story a little better to me. So; what would you like to see? I promise nothing about using suggestions or not. But you never know…**  
 **Alright… I am going to wrap this up…. Lots happen in this chapter. And I guess by now, you know this drill. Read it! Review it! And most importantly; Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Plot twist? Oh yes! You are right about Danny. He has seen much but has an innocence about him. And Ryu is a great joy to be around. And she keeps coming up, again and again, to hang out with Aiko or disturb Danny. Oh. Danny such the romantic. Talking about Aiko… and she didn't even know. It all begs the question. How does he see her?**  
 **Yeah, plenty of Daniko to come nowadays. I noticed that Danny hasn't said his quotes in a while… so I was just like "how do I do it?" and bam! Done!  
Ok, the proposal is not over…. Aiko didn't say "yes" did she? He asked… but still more to come... *nice-not-evil-author-smile*! They aren't getting married yet… calm down. I got a full book to write here! It took them a full book to admit feeling and get together. (40 chapters) So just a reminder, I will give every painstaking detail you can imagine, so many in between moments, they just suit this story to have them. I think you will like what I have planned. For example; chapters one to eight all take place in about a week. Anyway; Enjoy!**

 **Guest- Yup! Only took forty chapters for them to get together! More sweetness to come!**

 **TheRandGirl- Yes… Aiko also questions if it is really happening or not as well. I can only imagine the frantic smiles at the hold hands. :) Thanks for all the praise. I know it is cliché to have a proposal end a chapter… but I don't care. And you know, the first chapter is the hook. You have to get it right. And reading slowly? Exactly what I was going for!  
I don't mind the out bursting. I was also super pumped to launch another story. I've been writing ahead and I wrote two chapters in one day this past week.**  
 **Danny's a little too good to pull the I am 'King!' attitude with Aiko, of course, that doesn't mean he will never do it to someone else…**  
 **I was thinking about this scene for a long time… it was mostly… How? When? Where? Not with people around, no one would understand… and then I got to thinking about Ryu and how she is looking for her mother… so… a 'mission' was perfect. Woods, campfire, stars. Yup… beautiful.**  
 **Oh… that is a good what-if… I am certain that would have messed with his head, if only a little bit.**  
 **Ok, it's only been a little over a week or two. I hope you are still alive! Don't die with anticipation! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Lady Aiko Kung? Will you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world, in this dimension, and every other one in all of existence? Will you marry me?"

Danny watched Aiko, her hands covered her mouth and she tried to calm down.

This was unexpected. He was just doing this, and it seemed so random. In one moment; he had told her that he loved her. In the next; he wanted to marry her.

And now, Aiko was frozen. She was scared beyond belief. Tears rolled down her face. She nodded her head and tried to wipe the tears away.

"Da-" She tried to say his name and choked on the word, it was caught in her throat.

Danny looked at her with a little worry. "Aiko?" He asked softly. He placed the small box down and held out his arms. Aiko slowly stepped forward and fell into his chest.

Danny gently moved around, he sat on the ground with his legs crisscrossed and Aiko in his lap. His arms wrapped around her tightly and held her. Aiko sat there, her face buried in her hands.

"Is this real?" She asked softly.

Danny rested his chin on her head, he rubbed her arm as he held her. "Yes."

"My dad is going to kill you!" Aiko went on.

Danny didn't do anything besides hold her. "Don't worry about it. Alright?"

Aiko nodded, she pulled back and looked up at Danny in the eyes. Her face was burning red.

"Will you marry me Aiko?" Danny asked.

"What about the other girl you were telling me about?" Aiko asked softly.

"That was you," Danny laughed. "So, Aiko? Will you marry me?"

Aiko nodded. "Yes. Yes, Danny!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

When she pulled back Danny held her head in his hands. One rough hand on each side of her face, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead softly. He held her head as he gently gave her a kiss.

He pulled back and gave Aiko an embarrassed smile. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I guess, I do now," Aiko said as she sat sideways on his lap leaning again his chest.

Danny picked up the small box and pulled out the ring, which had a string through it. He easy put it over her neck.

"There. Do you wish to hold on to it until later?" He asked.

"Sure." Aiko nodded. She held the ring in her hand. It was beautiful. A golden band with green stones embedded into it. One was carved into the shape of the dragon.

Aiko smiled softly. "You already asked my dad about all of this?"

"Yes, a long while."

"How long ago?" Aiko asked.

Danny smiled down at her. He blushed a little. "Um…"

Aiko smiled. "So have you been acting all emotionless to just hide the fact that you love me?" She teased.

"Yes…"

Aiko just sat in his lap for a moment, leaning on his chest. "Hey… Danny?"

Danny looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Who's idea was this? Who was the first person who talked you into to asking me to marry you? Who?" Aiko asked softly.

"Mine," Danny replied. "Who's did you think it was?"

"Not some official, or anyone? Did Ryu take a stab at it?" Aiko said softly.

"No, I wanted to marry you. Before we even came home," Danny said quickly. "I asked your father about it before we even got back. Ryu's suggestion although she doesn't know I took it."

"Really?" Aiko asked.

Danny smiled. "I contacted your father before we came home so I could have a chance."

Aiko played with her hands. "And you are still alive?"

"Yes," Danny laughed. "He was surprised, however. He told me that we would talk in person when I got back."

"What did he say?" Aiko asked.

"He just had some questions about what was the motive behind that. He knows I would never hurt you," Danny explained softly. "He wanted to just make sure that I was going to settle down well and be able to not make your life a wreck like mine has been. I proved it to him, though. So he said all I have to do it ask you."

"Yes!" Aiko breathed. "A thousand times over."

"That's great. You'll get to be at the palace at lot between now and the wedding, so we can spend a lot of time together." Danny said. He yawned as he finished.

"Tired?" Aiko asked also yawning.

"Yes," Danny sighed. "It's tiring trying to work up the courage to ask someone to spend the rest of their life with you."

Aiko looked down at her hands. "Is this a dream?" She asked softly. "Are you sure this is real?"

"Completely. Why are you asking?" Danny asked.

"Because I don't want to wake up and this be a dream I had," Aiko muttered softly. She leaned into Danny's chest and Danny hugged her gently.

"So you also had some previous feelings towards me then?" Danny asked. "If you believe that this would happen in a dream."

Aiko felt her face grow warm. "Uh..."

"Aiko," Danny smiled down at her. "Just say it. I have not heard you say it yet."

"Say what?" Aiko asked.

"That you love me. I've told you twice." Danny smiled softly.

Aiko pulled back from Danny, so he could see her face. "I love you." She looked down embarrassed.

"Let's get some rest," Danny suggested. "It has been a long day."

Aiko nodded and got off of Danny's lap and pulled him to his feet. The pair quietly set up their mats to sleep on. Side by side.

Aiko laid down on hers and Danny took his place on his own mat too. He put his arms behind his head and he watched the stars.

Aiko did too and looked up. "What do you think the future holds?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. I haven't given my life much thought past marrying you lately. You can ask the council. My mind has been so clouded with tonight. I was worried you would say no. I didn't sleep last night I was so panicked about this." Danny sighed. "But we'll get to be a normal married couple."

"How so?" Aiko asked.

"We will get to go on trips together. And we will do all the little things. Go on trips and such. One day we'll have kids, although it is early now, the moment Ryu hears this she will try to decide how they will look." Danny laughed to himself.

"Ryu will get so much out of this, when she came over the other day she said she 'ships' us. I believe that is just a word meaning she thinks we are cute together. I would like her to stop it." Aiko sighed.

"I'll tell her to knock it off." Danny offered. "She's made similar jabs at me. I guess you just have to keep getting onto her."

Aiko sat up, she looked down at Danny. "Who knows about this?"

"Your father, the council, and I told Ryu this morning. She mentioned sabotage. Or something?" Danny gave Aiko a quizzing look.

"She's crazy. She mentioned it to me too… I didn't do anything to encourage her." Aiko sighed.

Danny stretched out his arms. "I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Hey, one last question. How is your shoulder? The one Scorpion ripped out of its socket?" Aiko asked.

"Healing still actually. Kasumi was unhappy with the healing that occurred in the outside world. But it's doing much better. It can still be stiff if I sleep on it wrong," Danny replied easily.

Aiko smiled. "That's good."

* * *

Aiko could not get her head out of the clouds the next day. She was thrilled, and still trying to imagine why Danny had fallen in love with her of all people. But she loved every quiet moment of being with him. It was amazing.

It was a very quiet morning. Neither had much to say. And they were both tired from sparring that morning, Aiko's suggestion.

Danny had won using his strength and agility. Because it was hand to hand combat, Aiko didn't have her powers to use.

Danny had looked back occasionally. He was leading the way and would smile back to her. And Aiko would smile back at him as well.

The closer and closer they got to the city, the more and more nervous Aiko felt. This was horrifying. She was expected to be queen if she married Danny. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until the palace was in perfect view.

Her earlier thought processes had been that she was just marrying Danny, who living in the monastery all the time and they would get to be normal. And Danny would just be the Iron Fist, go fight sometimes but spend the rest of his time either training or with her.

But he would always be busy as King. Every day he would be working hard to keep peace in this dimension. It was just how life was going to be.

Aiko's head hurt thinking about it.

Danny looked back at her and noticed her expression. "Aiko, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Aiko mumbled. "Just thinking."

"Really?" Danny asked slowing down so he was beside her. "Aiko, what are you thinking about?"

Aiko looked over at him. "I just… you will be busy all the time. And I don't want to think about it. I just want to spend time with you."

"Yes, I can pull a few strings so we can hang out before the engagement party," Danny smiled. "If you want… say… file a mission report… um… training. I've been off training for two weeks because of how much work I have to do. I haven't sparred anyone in who knows how long…"

"You are going to be fine." Aiko smiled at him. "You have not lost your touch."

"We," Danny corrected. "We are going to be just fine. And you are still as good as ever."

Aiko laughed some. "Sure."

It was quiet for a while.

When they arrived, they were expected.

Ryu was sitting on the roof of the stables when the pair arrived. She jumped down. Using her wings to slow her fall. Ryu landed right in front of them nearly scaring the horses.

Danny got down and helped Aiko get down as well.

"And, do not keep me in suspense…" Ryu teased walking up to Aiko and smiling up at the girl. "Did he really do it? My money - that I don't have - says no."

Aiko smiled and leaned into Danny's side. She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers. "He did. Bless his brave soul." Aiko also teased.

Ryu's face lit up. "And I don't have to ask the next question because I know you love him! You told me yourself! Not at all that you needed to. The signs were too obvious. Too cute." She rushed forward and hugged Aiko around the waist.

Aiko sighed and her face turned a light pink in embarrassment. "Ryu…"

She didn't want to look at Danny. So she just looked down at Ryu who was hugging her tightly.

Her mind was simply thinking. "Another person who will kill you, Davos."

"I'm not worried about it. I can hold my own," Danny replied.

"But when you look at the statistics, I think he wins a little more than you when you guys are training." Aiko sighed. "You know that means you are more likely to lose than win."

"I am not worried," Danny repeated.

"Right," Aiko sighed. She still didn't look up.

Ryu pulled back. "Is it possible that I can ask to see a kiss?"

Danny and Aiko sighed together.

"Awwwww!" Ryu smiled. "So cute!"

Danny took their intertwined hands and gently undid them so he held Aiko's hand gently. He held it up to his lips and gently gave it a small kiss. His face got a little embarrassed as well.

Aiko blushed more, more than she had already done, and more than Danny.

"He's a gentleman," Ryu complained. "You know that is not what I meant."

Danny put Aiko's hand down gently. He then looked down to his sister. "I know. But you have to wait."

Ryu crossed her arms. "Gentleman out of time."

"He's good actually." Aiko smiled at Danny. Her hands met behind her back and she held them there.

"Thank you," Danny smiled at Aiko. "Let's head inside."

Danny lead the way as Aiko walked beside him. Trying her best to act casual.

"It's beautiful here," Aiko muttered as Danny lead her and Ryu down the hallway.

"Yes, you have to appreciate the design. This palace is wonderful. And it is so much larger than I originally thought it was." Danny replied. "At the end of this hallway, take a left. That is where my office is."

Aiko looked at him confused. "Why are we going to your office?"

"To 'file a mission report'. Why else?" Danny asked giving her a side smile. "Of course. It has to be done."

Danny turned the corner and Aiko sighed.

"Yes, he is a workaholic; he just will not admit it." Ryu supplied. She let out a deep sigh.

There were two stone guards posted outside the office. Not a surprise in any way. Of course, there would be guards. The both bowed respectfully to Danny and looked right over at Aiko and Ryu. "They are fine."

Aiko looked up at them as she walked through the doors. They were shut behind them. "I will never get used to that."

"It's a security thing," Danny said walking up some steps in the back of the room to where a large desk was. He stood facing a wall where a map was. "I was a little uneasy myself, at first."

He reached up and pulled a pin out of something. Aiko looked and saw it was a map. And it was littered with pins of every color. Danny was maybe the one person who understood all of it.

He looked over the map. "Well one less place to look, huh Ryu?"

"Sure. I could have flown out there in five minutes and tell you that nothing was there." Ryu said plopping herself on one of the two couches that were in the room.

Aiko stood awkwardly next to the couch.

"I know that. But, I wanted to get out of the palace. And it was a perfect evening, wasn't it Aiko?" Danny asked softly.

Aiko felt her face heat up. He was not closing up anymore.

"Awwww!" Ryu smiled. "She is embarrassed! So cute!"

"Ryu." Danny corrected instantly. "Be nice."

Aiko smiled. "It was a great evening, Danny."

Danny smiled at her too and walked down the steps. Leaving the pin on his desk as he passed by it. He sped up going down the stairs and took a seat on the couch facing Ryu. He patted it next to him and Aiko walked over to have a seat.

Aiko walked over and stiffly sat down. She looked around.

The office was beautiful. The office was mostly divided into two parts. The main part was where two couches faced each other. A low table between them and a beautiful rug below them. Neither had their back to the head of the room. Behind each of them was a huge tapestry on the wall. One held a beautiful Dragon that was surrounded by an afternoon sky, the sun, and minimal clouds. The other was a dark dragon, a night sky covered in stars. A full moon was behind it and it was beautiful. The two first Dragon Lords.

Aiko smiled at the monument.

The last one was behind the desk. There were three steps to where the desks sat. It was a low desk, Danny likely sat on a cushion on the floor it was so low. But the three large steps sat it higher up.

The desk was long. And an unorganized mess of papers was behind it. The wall behind it had two thin and tall windows on either side of the desk. In the middle was a large pentagon tapestry.

It was dark green, outlined in gold. The point faced downward and on it was a huge black dragon. The symbol of K'un-Lun.

Aiko sighed as she leaned into the couch, eyes closed. "I am tired." She yawned.

"Do you wish to take a nap?" Danny offered. "You are not expected home until tonight."

Aiko opened her eyes. "Not really."

"Oh, Danny," Ryu piped up. "Master Kung wants to talk to you."

"Oh, no," Aiko sighed. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup!" Ryu smiled. "Or at least I think so."

The morning bells sounded across the city. Aiko looked at the windows. She could see the tower from here.

"I could use a nap," She decided.

Ryu opened her mouth but was shut up quickly.

"Don't you have a tutor to be getting to?" Danny asked. "Or some sleep… it's nearly the middle of the day."

"No…" Ryu said not making eye contact. "It's not anything important."

Danny took in a deep breath. "Ryu."

"What? Do you to want some alone couple time or something?" Ryu asked. She grinned at them.

"Out." Aiko and Danny said at the same time with similar monotones.

Ryu just sat there smiling. "Awww!" She stood when Danny started to reach for his pocket. "You know, I just thought of something…. Davos is going to kill you, Danny."

By the time he had put his hand in and pulled it out slowly Ryu had bolted out the door.

"What was that?" Aiko asked.

"The other day I threw a knife at her because she was supposed to be with her tutor and she was in here bothering me while I was trying to work. I think I can scare her for at least a few more weeks using this trick." Danny sighed.

"She's just a kid, give her some slack." Aiko smiled.

"I guess. It's just I don't want to have to be her parent." Danny sighed. "She doesn't care much for her studies."

"Well… she has never had a formal education before. And she hasn't had that much of formal training to this point." Aiko said easily. "It's an adjustment."

"I guess getting married will be a huge adjustment. I mean Davos and Māmā don't know yet." Danny sighed. "You know… the more I think about it…"

"He will not try to kill you," Aiko said gently. She yawned once more, this time slumping over to lean her head on Danny's shoulder. She smiled to herself.

"Still." Danny sighed. "Are you tired? You can rest in a guest room if you wish to."

"No, I a-" Aiko was cut off by the large doors opening.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Yup, it took me a long time to update, again. But with Thanksgiving here, I think I can update at least twice next week (maybe). I have been working like crazy for school and then every weekend I have somewhere to be! But that is finally over for right now. So, I am going to get this up here.  
I am continuing to push forward in writing ahead, and I am trying to make is as realistic as possible. I cannot make it their perfect relationship. Because life is not like that. I have to give them something to work through. So, I don't know... I'm working on it. But it's amazing how sweet the two of them are.  
I know people don't want to talk about all the politics happening right now, and I one of them. I only bring that up to say the world is not perfect and Danny and Aiko have to face that. It's sweet in my eyes.  
I'm rambling... so you guys know how it works here! Read! Review! And most importantly; Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yeah, I could have done it where she said no at first. but because of the Next Gen books, it's already kind of set in stone. Not that it is a problem.  
Yeah, trust me. When you saw, a lot can happen in a week I know... I am so ready for Thanksgiving break.  
Danny hurting her comes up again. And Ryu... is an evil sister. Let's just say that for right now. Previous feelings come up again.  
I try to keep the PDA far from obnoxious. They do all the little things that count.  
There is a lot of adjusting going on. As I mentioned in the Author's Note. Life is far from perfect and that will sneak its way into their lives. But they start off strong. Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- More cuteness planned for this chapter! They get embarrassed a lot, I guess because it is all so new. Ryu continues to be the annoying sister.  
Ok... I am not crazy evil. Just read to find out what happens next... Hope this is fast enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Aiko jumped to her feet as her face flooded red. She straightened out her dress almost frantically.

She and Danny were alone in his office, sitting together on the couch. If they were any younger, it might have been overlooked as them innocently working together on something. But they were both at the proper age to get married…

She was humiliated at the fact that she had dumbly put herself in the situation that they were in.

Next to her, Danny stood up easily. "Are you ok?"

"We were alone in here," Aiko blushed as she looked at Danny. Hoping he would understand.

"Mission Report." Danny smiled easily.

Aiko looked up as her father walked in.

"Now, I do want to die." Aiko sighed. She could not control the blood rushing to her face.

Forget just anyone, her father of all people had walked in…

"Daniel, Aiko…" He addressed them both. He gave Aiko a smile. She wanted to die from embarrassment.

"See to it we are not disturbed," Danny called over to one of the stone guards as they closed the doors.

Aiko sat down on the couch and tried covering her face with her long hair and hands.

"Are you alright, Aiko?" Master Kung asked.

"Fine," Aiko mutter.

"She is simply embarrassed." Danny provided.

"Embarrassed?" Master Kung repeated. He was quiet for a while. "How was last night?"

"Everything was just fine," Danny replied.

"Aiko?" Master Kung asked. "Stand up and look at me." He commanded.

Aiko obeyed. She stood up at looked at her father. Her face burning. "You know right? Danny said you did. Right?" She asked.

"Know what?" Master Kung asked.

Aiko sighed. "Danny? Help?"

"With what?" Danny asked.

Aiko felt some anger grow in her stomach. "Annoying…" Aiko mumbled.

"Well… I know… but then again. I do not know what your response was." Master Kung said.

Aiko pulled out her necklace that had been tucked into her dress. She held it so the ring was in her palm of her hand. "Here it is."

"It is beautiful," Master Kung commented. "I think you two will be very happy together."

"Thank you, Master," Danny said gently. His face was also a little red.

"Aiko would you mind leaving us? I do not believe this will interest you." Master Kung asked addressing his daughter.

"Um… not to be nosey or anything but why?" Aiko asked slowly.

"The official final paperwork and such," Danny said easily. "I don't think you would really be all that interested."

"Bride Price?" Aiko asked, unamused.

"It is simply culture, Aiko." Master Kung stated.

"They don't do it in the outside," Aiko said.

"But Aiko," Danny spoke up easily. "The outside is a horrid place; you agree with me on this… do you not?"

"I do." Aiko sighed. "You are correct." She froze, she remembered the coronation and the one part where Danny disowned his home as the outside world. She would have to ask later…

She smiled up at Danny and hugged him around the neck. "See you later then."

She walked over to her father and bowed.

Aiko walked over and pushed on the large and heavy door. When it shoved one of the stone guards on the outside easily pulled it open for her.

"Thank you," Aiko said as she walked out. Instantly her hand covered her ring as she tucked it back away. It was going to be difficult to keep the engagement quiet while waiting for the party to come around.

She walked around the palace aimless for a while.

Aiko walked until she entered the main foyer. The main doors were open to let the summer warmth into the room. It was amazing. Aiko started to make her way down the steps and into the courtyard.

In the afternoon light, it was beautiful. A stone walkway and grass and trees in such a way that was sacred and perfect.

Aiko walked to the gated wall that marked the end of the royal grounds.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at the palace. It was beautiful. And it was her new home.

Aiko turned back and started to walk down the streets. Her stomach churned for many reasons. Excitement. Worry. The strange feeling of being bought, only as tradition. That was more of a sick feeling.

But two very reasonable people were doing it. Danny wasn't the type to be chin deep in the traditions of K'un-Lun and her father would not be outrageous. It would all fall into place.

She also was worried the ring might get noticed. But it was invisible.

Aiko walked down the street watching everything around her. Some people recognized her and bid her a good morning. Others did nothing.

Aiko walked home quietly. Her heart was soaring simply thinking of Danny.

This was all really happening.

He had really asked her to marry him.

Aiko let herself into the house and laid down on the couch.

"Aiko, go wash up!" Māmā called.

Aiko sat up. "What?"

"Danny and Ryu are coming over for dinner and I want you to help me get everything ready!" Māmā said walking into the room.

Aiko sat up. "Sure. Māmā." Aiko said as she sat herself up. "I'll wash up."

Aiko picked herself off the couch and walked to her room. She got a change of clothes, a new dress, and some towels.

She marched herself to the wash house.

* * *

It was almost dark when Danny and Ryu showed up. Danny looked exhausted. Ryu… wide awake.

Danny simply took a seat at the table and folded his arms and laid his head down.

No one bothered to wake him.

Aiko would glance over at him over and over again. Not everyone knew and she was anxious to tell but was waiting for Danny to make a move.

Ryu was bottled up with excitement. She was smiling like an idiot a good deal of the time and Davos could not get it out of her. Aiko had smacked her upside the head many times to no avail.

Māmā had snapped at Aiko, after catching her smack Ryu. And when she was corrected Ryu just smiled more. Enjoying herself.

"Aiko, wake Danny up," Māmā said as she finished making tea for everyone.

Aiko walked over and bend down where Danny was. She gave him a small shake. "Hey, wake up."

Danny groaned and turned his head to the other side.

"Dinner, sleepy head," Aiko said again pushing Danny in the side with a lot of force.

Danny groaned and sat up looking at Aiko. He smiled at the sight of her. "Hello."

"Morning." Aiko laughed.

"Evening!" Ryu shouted in her correction.

"When are you going to fix her?" Aiko asked.

"I don't think I can." Danny sighed.

Aiko stood up and pulled Danny to his feet. "When are we going to?"

"Later…" Danny said back softly. "I don't know how to explain it."

Aiko smiled. Her hand was holding his, absentmindedly. She pulled him toward the kitchen.

Ryu caught them. "Way to be subtle, you guys." She whispered.

Aiko looked down at her hand and blushed noticing that she was holding Danny's hand.

Danny just smiled at her sweetly. "It's ok." He reassured her.

Aiko sighed. "Right."

Danny and Aiko served themselves and took their seats at the round dinner table.

It was quiet for a while. It started off so quiet that everyone just ate. Even Ryu was strangely quiet.

"Are you feeling alright, Ryu?" Māmā asked. "You are being quiet."

"Just keeping my trap shut for the sake of others." Ryu smiled.

"What?" Davos asked.

"I am not talking because if I do I might say something I am not supposed to say." She smiled and looked at Danny.

"Confidential?" Māmā asked.

"No," Ryu answered for Danny. "But it is not my news to tell… so… I am not talking…"

Danny was about to put his chopsticks in his mouth when he froze. He lowered them very slowly and looked over at Ryu. "Dragon Lords… you are doing it on purpose."

Ryu grinned brightly showing off her fangs.

"Would this have to do with your marriage, Daniel?" Māmā asked.

"Completely," Ryu answered for him.

Danny smacked her upside the head lightly. "You have my permission to be quiet now."

Aiko kind of wanted to join in the game, but it would not be funny when she was in it.

"So you have selected a bride? Is all the paperwork done?" Māmā pressed on.

"Yes and yes," Danny said softly. "Everything is in order for Friday."

"Are you going to tell us who she is or are we going to wait?" Ryu asked.

Danny quickly dropped his chopsticks to the table and grabbed his sister and put her in a choke hold.

Ryu wasn't mad about it. She just laughed. She tried to free herself but was still laughing.

"Something tells me that you already know and you aren't supposed to be talking," Davos commented.

"Don't… care…" Ryu laughed. "Too funny…"

"Danny, let your sister go." Master Kung said easily. "Ryu, be nice to your brother."

"You know," Māmā sighed. "I swear we only had two kids, Lei."

Master Kung laughed to himself. "They aren't the first ones or the last."

Danny smiled.

"Don't change the subject!" Ryu said quickly. "Danny…"

Danny glared at her. "You have no fear, hmm?"

"That would be correct." Ryu smiled.

"You already know who your brother is going to marry, Ryu. Leave him alone." Aiko said sharply as she concentrated on not showing her emotions as she took a spoonful of soup.

"And how would you know that?" Davos asked.

"Just look her," Aiko said, she put her hands in her lap, looking at Ryu. "That and she mentioned it to me earlier."

"Did not… technically." Ryu sighed.

"Ryu… your brother is allowed to withhold this information for as long as he would like." Māmā corrected gently. "Allow him to not share anything he does not wish to share."

Danny took a deep breath. "If you wish to know, I do not mind sharing information about it. As long and it is not mentioned to anyone before the announcement."

There was a quiet round of agreement.

Danny's hand dropped to his lap, under the table he took one of Aiko's hands. He took in a deep breath.

"First off. She already agreed to marry me, although nothing is official until the engagement party. And second. As far as I know, we are both happy with the arrangement. Alright?" Danny asked softly.

"Of course." Māmā smiled. "Danny you're family. We support you."

Danny's face got a little embarrassed he didn't look up. He looked at his and Aiko's intertwined hands under the table.

He took a deep breath. Her face still a little pink. "I… um…"

"I asked…" He seemed to be struggling with the words.

"Aiko." Danny finally finished. "I asked Aiko to marry me."

Aiko smiled but she also felt her face get hot. She also looked down at her lap.

"This is a surprise." Davos finally spoke up.

"And you agreed to this, Aiko?" Māmā asked.

"Yes. Bába said he already finished all the paperwork with Danny." Aiko muttered.

"Danny?" Māmā asked.

Danny forced himself to look up. His face was still very red.

"Why are you doing this?" Māmā asked gently.

Danny took a deep breath. "Aiko has… always been right there for as long as I can remember… I wanted to keep it that way… I… I uh… you could say I grew to love her during our time in the outside world. I knew that I wanted to marry her just be watching her. She helped me with Ryu and she stood by me… and I can't image my life any other way." Danny sighed. "You can go ahead and call it being selfish. I don't mind."

"It's not called being selfish. It's called being in love. Duh!" Ryu said from her seat. "Go on Aiko… say lovey-dovey things about Danny too."

Aiko felt her face burn more. "He's great." She said softly. She leaned into his side. "He really is."

"I say all that," Danny said softly. "And all I get is 'he's great'?"

"I guess I also started to love you in the outside too. You are just someone I could spend eternity with." Aiko smiled. "You are amazing and strong. And honestly, I don't have the words right now."

"And you two haven't even been betrothed for a day." Ryu sighed. "I told you guys, you should have gotten together sooner."

Master Kung laughed. "While I agree that it is sweet, I believe Danny enjoys living, isn't that right, Daniel?"

"Yes, Master," Danny said quickly.

"Oh, so you weren't joking when you said he would skin you alive." Ryu mused, she picked at her food but her expression was clear, raised eyebrows and slight nodding. "Nice to know."

Dinner was for the rest night, quiet. A few off-handed teases from everyone to the couple. There were really no plans yet. It was only the first night of the engagement.

A few questions were asked also. Small things like what they thought of different aspects of each other.

After dinner, Māmā didn't require either of them to help clean up. She dismissed them to enjoy their evening.

They had decided to not head out. There was a risk of being outed as a couple always. But on top of that, neither of them wanted to head out. They just wanted to stay in.

They had gone to Danny's room and climbed up onto the roof to watch the stars, laying on their backs.

"Do we tell Kasumi and Hiroshi?" Aiko asked.

Danny looked up at the stars. "No." He said simply.

"You want to let them be surprised?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, it would be nice." Danny smiled.

Aiko moved a little closer to Danny. There was a slight awkwardness between the pair. Uncertain of what was acceptable.

Neither wanted to carry on as if nothing had happened… but at the same time, nothing would be official until the party.

"It feels like we should be getting to know each other better. But we know each other really well, already don't we?" Aiko asked softly.

"Not as much as a married couple should," Danny sighed. "Your favorite color is gold, right?"

"That seems trivial. Doesn't it?" Aiko asked. "Your favorite color is green."

"Easily," Danny replied.

"You know…" Aiko sighed. "There is a reason behind why that is my favorite color. Your hair is bright yellow and it always has intrigued me."

Danny looked over at Aiko. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were a strange child." Aiko sighed to herself. "But I loved that about you. You were like a little brother, only because you just didn't know any better."

"And you were the older sister it seems like." Danny smiled. "So when did you say you first felt like you loved me?"

"I don't think I told you." Aiko sighed. "Um… I think it was the night of Prom. When I threw up. Ava was talking to me and her kind of prompted me along to admit I had a crush on you. It was small at the time. But… you know… it grew. I guess I started admitting to myself that I love you right about the time we came back. I was worried for you, for everything. And I felt bad because other people would approach me about marriage. It was just… it didn't feel right. You already had my heart. I think I felt like it would shatter if you didn't know. And I was worried I would not be able to be with you. Ava told me I needed to tell you about it. And to be honest, but I really didn't want my heart broken. Danny, you are the first guys I have ever trusted with my heart. I don't want to be hurt."

Danny smiled. "And I don't want to hurt you. But there will be a day when you are hurt. And I will feel horrible and it will be all my fault." His smile fell. "It will happen. I do not know when… but I will feel horrible."

"I know," Aiko sighed. "But we'll be ok."

"Right," Danny sighed.

"When did you really fall in love with me?" Aiko asked.

"In the outside. Although, when we were kids, I had the biggest crush on you at one point." Danny blushed. "I don't think it ever really went away. You were always there and I could count on you. But in the outside, I really admitted to myself that you were the one I wanted to be with."

Aiko smiled. "That is really sweet."

Danny smiled at her. "We are in for a rough time. We are young, we don't have life figured out. And I am just a little hesitant. Is this is going to work?"

"We will make it work." Aiko sighed. "I guess we will…" she sat up and looked over at Danny. "I love you."

"You too, my love." Danny smiled up at her.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So, hope everyone is having a good Thanksgiving. I went to see the new Disney movie; Moana. It was good. Um, so I've been working on this story and it's going fairly well, getting held up at this one scene. But I should be able to get past it in a little while. At least hopefully. I've been thinking about just how long I want this story to be. I was thinking about ending it with their wedding, but then I kind of got the urge to show newlywed life... and then all these other things. And now... yeah... I don't have very many plans. It is a make it up as I go (as compared to Together As One, where I have mapped out who gets what). Anyway... Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Daniko is ready to go! Celebrate! Yeah, Aiko gets uncomfortable a lot with stuff, it's fun to write. Danny's comment gets explained this chapter.**  
 **Ryu... is going to be making a lot of appearances. Just how it works. And it was fun to have her tease the couple.**  
 **I've been researching up on how to write a good and healthy relationship. And the two of them just do a lot of talking. But I don't want to make their relationship too easy... what's the fun in that? For me at least? You commented that it was different from how they normally are. I think I will use that *evil grin*.**  
 **Yeah, I have some ideas about their relationship getting rough, them hurting each other without meaning too. Stepping on each other's toes.**  
 **Anyway. Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl - They are rather sweet. And Danny... Then Ryu... who is... Ryu. She is annoying. But, she is kind of important to their relationship as playing middle man. She is important, and I think her relationship with Danny and Aiko makes her an important character to the story.**  
 **I think I am just now finishing up chapter 13. But the thing is, I am not certain if I am satisfied with what I have done so far; is their relationship too easy? Not enough details? Still awkward? All those things. As far as the plot goes, without giving too much away; they have set the date (tons of zodiac research and a match maker, horoscope kind of thing) and have a misunderstanding (Hopefully that is not too much of a spoiler).**  
 **Yeah, married life isn't easy. I know from my parents. They had this little thing the other day about what bowl was needed to make whip cream. And basically, it was whatever was more trouble to clean and then they used the other one. So I have to smile at my own inspiration. It's not easy. Aiko and Danny find that out the hard way. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been a few days. And Aiko had kept her mouth shut. So had Danny. Aiko walked nervously behind Ryu as the smaller girl led her to Danny's office.

"You are nervous Aiko…" Ryu commented.

"Sorry," Aiko muttered.

They turned the corner and Ryu walked right up to the stone guards.

"King Daniel is having an audience with the council." One said easily. "He is not here."

Ryu sighed. "Right, he mentioned that was today."

Aiko sighed. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"How about we go down to the garden?" Ryu offered. "It's beautiful."

"Sure." Aiko nodded. "Are you good to be in the sun?"

"Yeah, it's still early. Not too hot out." Ryu shrugged.

The pair once more started to walk. Ryu leading the way.

"You need to learn your way around," Ryu commented off-handedly.

"I will have time." Aiko sighed. She held herself upright and proper.

"Nervous much?" Ryu commented.

They started down some stairs.

Aiko opened the door for Ryu and the pair walked out.

The garden was huge. There was a small stream running around it and a few ponds and streams.

Wooden walkways and all sorts of beautiful places to relax. Aiko smiled at it all. "This is all so beautiful." She smiled.

"Yeah, Danny's been out here some, mostly when the palace just gets too stuffy for him. He'll bring a book and chillax." Ryu explained.

"It's nice." Aiko smiled.

"Are you excited about the engagement party?" Ryu asked.

"Māmā is more excited than I am." Aiko sighed. "She has already finished my dress. And we have a few more days… has Danny invited Kasumi and Hiroshi to come to the party?"

"I think so." Ryu shrugged. "You know; you've been here a lot. More than other guests. I wonder if there are any rumors yet." She smiled an evil smile up at Aiko, who sighed.

"I highly doubt that. Gossiping is not culturally acceptable. It may be a regular thing to do in New York, but it is frowned upon here. Especially gossiping about someone as high up as Danny." Aiko said gently. "So I don't think there would be any rumors."

"You know; I am glad he picked you." Ryu smiled. "I like you too. Danny had to play the part like he didn't already have a clue who he wanted to marry. So there were a few girls he spent an afternoon with or a morning with just to keep suspicions down."

Aiko gave a nod. "It was likely arranged by the monks and nobles."

"Anyways, Danny explained it's as close to dating as existed here. And he openly invited me to crash all of them. He said he could not marry anyone if they did not get along with me." Ryu smiled to herself.

"And how did that go?" Aiko asked extremely curious.

"I crashed all of them. Some were worse than others." Ryu sighed. "Reactions varied from 'pet' to 'pest.' I mean, it's nice that Danny took me into consideration. It shows he does care about me."

"You know he does." Aiko smiled.

"Right." Ryu smiled. "Do you want me to tell you more about them?"

"Are these good stories?" Aiko asked.

"Well, I think they are." Ryu shrugged. "One of them, Danny judo flipped me because I stuck up behind him and startled him. That girl was gone in about five seconds. I apologized, you know; the right thing to do and all, I never knew if this would just happen to be someone he liked or not. Any of those girls could have been the one in his eyes. I mean honestly. I've shipped you two from basically day one."

Ryu stopped walking. "Do you remember that? I was sleeping on the couch one day, and I asked if you two were betrothed or not."

"Stop saying you 'ship' us. Neither of us like it when you do that." Aiko corrected. "And yes, I remember."

"But, he thanked me. You know; each time that happened and he thanked me I was nearly convinced he was going to die alone. I mean really, each time he seemed relieved that I had jumped in." Ryu sighed. "But really, he was just playing his cards until he could line everything thing up."

"He's sweet." Aiko sighed.

Ryu looked up at the trees. She stopped under one of them and jumped up, flapping her wings to keep her up as she plucked a fruit from one of them.

"Hungry?" She offered.

"How do you know if that is any good?" Aiko asked.

"Danny's been kind of insistent that I learn some herbs and plants," Ryu explained. "He knows the basics and he doesn't want me to poison myself. That, and we both know that I am not just going to stay in this one city forever. This is a whole dimension. I am like Danny. I want to travel."

Ryu held out the fruit. "This is called Purple Mangosteen. You can only eat the fleshy part inside. And not the outside. It's native to India, I believe. And… it is good for…."

Aiko sighed as the young Dragon Lord seemed to fail to remember what the fruit in her hand was any good for.

"Skin infections… wounds… and some other things but those are the big two." Ryu easily split the fruit with her nails.

She easily passed half to Aiko who took out the inner fruit. "Well, I would not know that it had medical uses, but I do know what parts are editable."

"So back to your fiancé." Ryu smiled.

Aiko sighed. "What about him?"

"Well… he told me that he wanted to marry you the night before… and he was so embarrassed. You should have seen him." Ryu laughed. "He was so worried about it; he stayed up all night. He just could not sleep."

"That's sweet." Aiko agreed. "What was he worried about?"

"He just didn't know how you would react." Ryu sighed. "He was scared that you would not love him back. The fear of the 'friend zoned' life."

"The what?" Aiko asked.

"Ok, so the friend zone is basically when you want to be in a relationship with someone and they just want to be your friend. It mostly happens to guys who want to date the girl but they are not interested." Ryu laughed. "I only know this because I grew up on Disney Channel and Nickelodeon."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing." Ryu sighed.

"So he was actually nervous about it?" Aiko asked. Something inside of her felt warm. Danny was so sweet. This story was just proof of the fact that he loved her. He was scared to mess up their preexisting relationship.

"Yeah, and I tried to tell him not to be, without spilling that you already loved him." Ryu laughed. "It was so hard. And I was just baiting him a little too much. The poor guy. He was so confused. I sat up with him and played cards because I felt bad."

"Besides the fact, you chose to torture your brother. You are not a bad sister." Aiko smiled.

"Hey!" Ryu shot back. "You say that as if I was actually physically hurting him!"

Aiko smiled. "To a young teenage guy in love, you might as well."

"True that." Ryu laughed.

The pair had wondered up to a pond and were standing on the bridge over it. Below them; fat koi fish swam. The water was crystal and a light breeze had picked up.

"I wonder how married life will suit you two…" Ryu said softly.

"I think we will be happy." Aiko smiled down at the water. "I hope so."

Aiko sighed and turned around. She looked up the sky. "I am kind of bored."

"Do you wish Danny were here?" Ryu teased in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't say that," Aiko said quickly. There was an unsettling emotion present a Ryu's joke.

"So you don't want him here?" Ryu pressed on.

"I didn't say that either." Aiko felt her face getting a little red.

"Speak of the devil…" Ryu muttered.

Aiko looked around and sure enough, Danny was right at the foot of the bridge walking up to meet the two girls.

Aiko smiled. Danny walked up to them and also gave her a pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." He apologized right away.

"It's fine. I understand official stuff comes first." Aiko replied softly. Butterflies played around in her stomach.

Danny smiled. "Good."

Ryu turned and smiled at the duo. "Is this the part where you tell me to leave because I make some off-handed comment about your relationship."

"Yes," Danny said sternly.

"I'll just see myself away then, the sun is getting higher, I could use a nap." She said turning on her heels. "Have fun you two."

The pair watched Ryu go, waiting for her to call something over her shoulder but it never came.

"What was the meeting about?" Aiko asked. "Are you allowed to tell me?"

"Some political stuff, mostly. I was asked if everything is ready for the banquet. And everything is." Danny smiled. "I am looking forward to it."

Aiko just smiled. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She looked down at her hands. Which Danny reached out and gently took. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"No." Aiko sighed.

"Aiko, I know you well." Danny began.

"Right." Aiko sighed.

"Honesty is the highest form of intimacy." Danny recited. "So please, tell me what is bothering you."

"I am just nervous." Aiko sighed. "This is a lot of pressure on me, Danny. I haven't been preparing for two years. It's hardly been a few days. I just… I don't know…"

"It's ok. I am assuming now that you and Ryu have had some time to talk, you have got to hear about my past few weeks." Danny sighed.

Aiko had to giggle at this. "She mentioned it."

"How much did she mention is the question?" Danny smiled at Aiko, thankful for her to be a little more relaxed.

"Um… she mentioned that you invited her to come in on you every time you had a guest." Aiko started off.

"That is true." Danny smiled.

"What was your reasoning to that?" Aiko asked softly.

"People are still… apprehensive of her… I figured she would scare off most people when they realized that she lives in the palace and they would see her a lot. Honestly, Ryu means a lot to me. They didn't seem to understand that they would have to put up with her." Danny sighed. "So it wasn't really me saying no to them. Some girls are snotty."

Aiko laughed. Danny let go of her hands seeing as she had calmed down. "A lot of suitors on my end seemed to forget I have different rights than most women. They were interested in me because I am a noble. It was horrible, Danny."

"I can imagine. It's not hard for me to treat you the way you want because I always have." Danny smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." Aiko smiled.

"Would you like to get out of the morning sun?" Danny asked.

Aiko looked up. "I didn't realize there was much sun out with Ryu, she was acting fine."

"Wearing longer robes protects her more. But she still avoids the middle of the day. Also, there is not that much yet. Ryu will be asleep within an hour in her room." Danny supplied.

"I have been meaning to ask you about a few things." Aiko sighed. "First off; is everything going well with Ryu?"

Danny smiled as he started to lead her to a covered pavilion. "She is doing well. The palace staff who see her most are used to her by now, only because they see her every day. And the tutor I have hired for her is also used to her. When she skips he reports it to me. I've asked him about it and he thinks of it as an honor to teach her, as much as a pain she can be time to time. But people who have only come in once or twice from the time I was crowned, they do not think much or her. Her appraisal of it is the 'Pet to Pest Range.' It is honestly one way to describe it."

"And how does that work?" Aiko asked.

"They treat her like a child, undermining her abilities and intelligence. Or when they think I am not looking, they sneer at her and give her hateful looks." Danny sighed.

The pair approached the pavilion and Danny took a seat at the table. Aiko sat across from him.

"Oh, I guess that is ok." Aiko sighed. "Um, the second question; what is our excuse for being together as much as we are? Ryu brought it up. And while gossip is frowned upon and all. I am honestly worried a little something might spread. Like what do we tell Kasumi and Hiroshi if they ask before the wedding announcement?"

Danny calmly cleared his throat. "The honored Lady Aiko, Daughter of Thunder, has been tasked with the most important task of being placed in charge of the search that goes on concerning the whereabouts of the mage with the known ability to create a Dragon Lord."

"Someone already asked didn't they?" Aiko sighed, she folded her arms and put them down on the table."

"Yes." Danny sighed. "But, Ryu mentioned it and I thought it up before someone asked."

Aiko smiled. "Am I honestly in charge or is that a story?"

"A story, I am taking the charge in this. It's nothing about anyone, it's just I want to do this by myself." Danny sighed. "Ryu is my sister. I want to make sure everything is going as smoothly as possible."

Aiko smiled at him. "Aww. You are so sweet."

"Thanks," Danny smiled back.

"Hey, so third question," Aiko said quietly. Her joy and warm feeling at the fact Danny cared so much for Ryu slowly started to fade away. "It's about something during your coronation."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"You mentioned that you forsake the outside world. Danny…" Aiko trailed off. "Are you feeling ok?"

Danny sighed. "That part…" He looked up at the covering.

"Yeah… that part…" Aiko repeated.

Danny folded his hands together. "Your father helped me with that. He helped me write what to say…"

"That is not what I mean…" Aiko sighed.

"You mean how I could say all of that so easily and pass 'The Final Say' spell?" Danny clarified.

"Yes." Aiko nodded. "But what about the spell?"

Danny sighed. "Your father warned me; if I still held a connection to the outside, a strong enough one, there was a chance that the spell would reject me as unsuitable. I was scared that it would happen."

"If the spell rejected you… what would have happened?" Aiko asked.

"Best case scenario?" Danny sighed to himself. "I would have passed out." He played with his thumbs. "You were up close, what did it look like when the spell was over?"

"You were uneasy; you were shaky… you looked to be in pain." Aiko aid softly.

"I was so scared of passing out, in front of everyone. If I did… I do not think I would be able to live with it." Danny admitted. "Everything I experienced in that moment…"

"What was it?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing." Danny sighed, he gave his head a shake to clear it. "But this is off topic. I was only able to pass it because of a loophole your father provided me. Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai has nothing left in the outside. Ryu is here and she was the only thing that held him to the outside. So he could pass the spell."

"Where are you going with this?" Aiko asked. She had decided to let it go about what he had experienced… he didn't have to share that if he didn't want to.

"Iron Fist," Danny smiled. "Still has much in the outside if the need of him to return were to ever arise. He has ties and many allies there."

Aiko smiled. "And it worked."

"Yes." Danny smiled.

"I guess you are also on the whole keeping up appearances thing too." Aiko side calmly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You want a good image of yourself," Aiko explained. "If you were rejected, then you said you would be embarrassed. And you were worried about it."

"I just want to do the best I can. I want to be a well-liked king." Danny sighed. "It is better to be feared than loved; if you cannot be both. Niccolo Machiavelli."

"Who?" Aiko asked.

"I learned about him in a history class and was able to get a copy of his book," Danny said easily. "It's about how to be a king. I don't agree with everything. But it is still interesting."

Aiko smiled at him. She laughed a little and just watched him.

And he watched her back.

The quiet was peaceful and wonderful. Just the two of them.

"I love you…" Aiko muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Danny asked quickly.

Aiko looked up at him and sure enough, the smile told her that he had heard her perfectly but wanted to repeat it.

Aiko sighed. "You are infuriating."

"You didn't say that…" Danny frowned.

Aiko looked down at her lap. "I love you."

Danny smiled. "You too."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So mentally dead right now, and Mid-Terms have not even started yet. So dead. And then science... I can't get a straight explanation on how this chapter works. And my English test got pushed up a day! My sanity is slowly slipping away from me. Very slowly... but hey! Writing is the best escape in the world. (But I have the problem of everyone being on my case about reading more.) I am just waiting for Christmas to hurry up and get here. Next Generation: Anna should update soon! Enjoy!  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yeah, they are great siblings. So cute. I think even without permission, Ryu would have popped in. She is a very important character as this story keeps showing up and being there. She is their little fan. And it's great. And Danny being nervous... he's so sweet. And the pair of them talking and just hanging out. it is fun to write. So you mentioned Ryu being a good test to future wives; my friend recommended an anime to me, and one of the main characters is a lot like Ryu. I watched it just last week, so it wasn't my inspiration, but it's a great show: Engaged to the Unidentified (only 12 episodes).**  
 **Yeah, just their families know. It will be public and official in about a few chapters.**  
 **The quote I remember from my World History teacher, who was honestly the best. Loved her so much and I miss her too. Yeah, Azula could attest. Their married life is great. I already have so many ideas for their newlywed life. So cute! Yay! Enjoy!**

 **Guest - I keep the peace for now, but they have their bumps in the road. Before and after getting married. Ryu is mean to them. But, she loves them, she really does enjoy getting to be front and center to watch the two of them.**  
 **I think this will just stay in third-person. That's how I started Neon and I guess this is how this is going to go. Romantic moments? Some will be coming up. Some little sweet and awkward moments between the pair. or at least more fluffy moments. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Aiko slowly walked into Hiroshi's house. The party was that night.

She had agreed to hang out with Ryu, Hiroshi, and Kasumi the afternoon before the party, just to have a get-together.

"So… Danny couldn't make it?" Hiroshi asked as they all sat around his house.

"Yup. He's getting the final things out of the way for tonight." Ryu smiled as she threw herself on a couch.

"Do you know the lucky girl for the evening?" Hiroshi asked instantly.

"Nope. Because I am a gossip apparently." Ryu smiled. She wore a smile in such a way it was clear she was lying.

"You do know who she is… don't you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course." Ryu smiled. "Swore not to tell but… oh, I know."

Aiko sighed. "How does Danny put up with you?"

"Don't know." Ryu shrugged.

Aiko fiddled with her hands. The ring was safely tucked away. It was unnoticeable. She hoped, at least.

"Aiko, have you found a husband yet?" Kasumi asked as she walked over.

"No." Aiko lied as best as she could. "Father's tried. But men are simple minded."

"True that." Ryu smiled.

Kasumi looked over Ryu who laid on the couch in pants and a casual top. "Please tell me you have an actual dress you are going to wear." She sighed.

"Yeah, Danny said I have to look nice. I get to do a magic demonstration tonight for entertainment. I have been practicing for hours!" Ryu bounced up. "Want to see it?"

"Um… sure." Kasumi smiled. "Would you two like anything to drink, before I forget to offer you anything. I have some Bancha tea from earlier today."

"Sure," Ryu said easily. "But I don't get why you are offering it to us."

"I'll have some too, I guess." Aiko smiled.

"It's polite Ryu." Hiroshi sighed. "When you have a guest it is polite to offer them a drink or snack if you have some available."

"Right…" Ryu sighed.

"Forget whatever academics you are learning; culture is what you need," Hiroshi smirked.

Kasumi walked in and poured two glasses one for Aiko and the other Ryu.

"Don't remind me…" Ryu sighed… she downed her glass in one gulp. "Danny's got that idea too…"

"What?" Aiko asked.

"He knows that I am 'overly socially unacceptable' and he has a solution." Ryu groaned.

"What is it?" Aiko asked sitting next to Ryu.

"A week or two with Geisha." Ryu sighed. "I don't want to! It's nice and all but sounds boring!"

Kasumi glared at Ryu. She put the pot of tea down on the table and walked over with the metal tray that the pot was on and whacked Ryu upside the head.

"How dare you call that boring! It is a Japanese cultural tradition! And I think it serves you right! You would learn so much about how to be more ladylike!" She started her rant.

She raised her tray to smack Ryu again and Ryu held her head and ear that had been whacked.

"Ouch!" She whined.

"Kasumi…" Hiroshi started. "Calm down…"

"Ouch! That hurt! Baka!" Ryu cried.

It took a minute. For Aiko and Kasumi to notice why it hurt so much.

The metal in the tray.

"Ryu! I'm sorry!" Kasumi said quickly.

She started to rush to work. She put the tray down and ran to get some herbs.

"For your sake, I hope you have only boys!" Aiko joked to Hiroshi.

"Kasumi would be able to handle it." Hiroshi agreed. "She's smacked me plenty of times this week alone."

Aiko gently got Ryu to remove her hands from her burning red ear.

Kasumi hurried back in and started to get to work. Treating the burn as if it were a regular burn. "So sorry about that Ryu. But I forgot. And I don't know if there are certain herbs that will heal this kind of burn so I will just do my best to heal it."

"Hey, where did you learn the word 'baka'?" Aiko asked. "It's not Chinese."

"Japanese." Ryu smiled. "That tutor of mine, he's got to hate me."

Aiko sighed. "He said that to you, didn't he?"

"Only twice." Ryu smiled. "Danny caught him the second time."

"He did?" Hiroshi laughed. "Is he still your tutor?"

"Sadly. Danny thought it was funny because apparently; I am annoying, only sometimes." Ryu sighed.

"You are." The three teenagers all said at the same time.

Kasumi started to wrap up Ryu's pointed elf ears. She carefully twisted a thin bandage around her ear and covered most of it.

"It's noticeable." Ryu sighed. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." Aiko nodded.

Ryu sighed. "So yeah. A week with the Geisha would teach me to shut up right?"

"You know, when Danny was a kid, he did something similar. Every summer he went to a monastery to train." Aiko smiled. "It really helped him improve his Chinese because no one there spoke English. And he would watch how everything worked socially. It really helped him get used to stuff."

"That and it was for his own protection." Hiroshi sighed. "When Scorpion found out Danny was heir…"

"Same guy I met?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Aiko gave her a nod and then looked her over with a critical eye. Ryu had been captive for a month. And she was also in rather a bad shape when she returned, worse than Danny. But Aiko hardly noticed the signs anymore.

Ryu noticed. Wordlessly she pulled down her collar for Aiko to look at a wound.

Aiko started to examine her shoulder. "It looks infected." She commented. "Ryu you have been getting proper treatment right?"

"Not really." Ryu sighed. "Are you ok, Hiro?" Ryu asked.

"Hiro?" Aiko asked.

She looked over to Hiroshi who was hot pink and covering his eyes. "Stop taking off your shirt when I am around!" The teen yelled. "Modesty!"

Aiko sighed. "Hiroshi. Calm down." She looked up at Kasumi. "Now I really am going to pray the two of you only have boys."

"Thanks." Kasumi sighed. "We haven't even been married a month and you have started that already. Remind me to repay the favor."

"Sorry!" Aiko rushed to apologize. "I didn't mean to offend you! It was a joke! I have spent way too much time in the outside!"

"People there have horrible humor!" Ryu rushed in to help.

Kasumi sighed. "It's fine. Just don't do it too much."

"You got it." Aiko nodded. "I didn't mean to overstep."

Kasumi looked at Ryu's shoulder. "Does look to be nearly completely healed."

"That's not a bad one." Ryu sighed. "Got this nice one on my stomach…"

"Leave your shirt on!" Hiroshi snapped quickly.

"Is the palace healer aware of your injuries?"

"No…" Ryu trailed off. "She's kind of scared of me…"

"Mistress Ratana?" Kasumi asked. "I guess I understand. She's a little older than me… unmarried, last I heard… you should try to befriend her… she is a nice person."

"She's taught me a few herbs…" Ryu smiled. "I guess I could stand to try to make an effort."

"You could use more friends." Aiko pointed out.

"You should let Mistress Ratana or I look at your wounds." Kasumi side quickly.

"Sure…" Ryu sighed. "Later."

"So, what is married life like?" Aiko asked sweetly.

"You will not honestly believe how much he can eat." Kasumi sighed as she looked over at Hiroshi. "But, it's different. I have finally moved in completely."

"Dad's kind of hit the age where he isn't working much anymore…" Hiroshi added. "So that means I get to run the shop."

"Shop?" Ryu asked.

"I'm a master weapon's smith." Hiroshi smiled. "Where did you think all my weapons come from?"

"I didn't think about it," Ryu admitted.

"And the shop is one of the oldest in the city. There are only two or three others." Kasumi smiled. "So there is a lot of business."

"Only problem is I haven't had time to get to do other stuff. I'm going to have to take on more help." Hiroshi sighed. "Too much work for just me to handle by myself. Plus, I have plans with my life. I like being a smith and all, but honestly, I want to be in your brother's personal guard, Ryu."

"Good luck with that. I know Danny well enough to know he wouldn't just give it to you." Ryu laughed.

"I know…" Hiroshi smiled. "We all have a level of self-respect. I would be mad at him if he used his position to help me out. If anything; I would like him to make it as hard on me as possible."

"Right. How are you going to get help?" Ryu asked.

"I have two younger brothers. One has already had some training and the other is interested. They want to move in for work." Kasumi sighed. "I love them and all… but that requires a lot of work to move them in, and also that means my brothers move in."

"And that is bad," Ryu noted.

"Yes. I love them and all… but honestly… it would be like when you moved in with Danny." Kasumi smiled.

"How would you know how bad it has or has not been?" Ryu asked.

"I was talking to Danny the other day. I was helping Mistress Kavi with rounds and I was in the palace to see if Mistress Ratana needed more herbs and I ran into Danny. We talked for a while." Kasumi smiled. "He seems to be doing fine."

"He is." Aiko nodded.

"And how would you know?" Hiroshi asked. "You two been hanging out recently. And not inviting us? Aiko… come on!"

"Aiko has been at the palace a good deal." Ryu smiled.

"What? Why?" Kasumi asked.

"Danny's put me in charge of an important assignment." Aiko recited. She blushed some. "Danny's having me help track down Ryu's mother. And because this is so sensitive and important, I think Danny and I are the only two working on it."

"Yeah, you checked out a lead, what last week?" Ryu prompted.

"It was nothing. Danny wanted an excuse to leave the palace mostly." Aiko laughed to herself.

She was joined a little.

Aiko felt herself getting anxious. There was not much longer until all of this would be done and official. But… she was going to have to wait.

"I think Danny's looking forward to getting married." Ryu smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well…" Ryu started. "He didn't sleep last night. He's anxious about today. I used some magic on him and he passed out. I was not about to go through that again."

"He's been unable to sleep many nights since he was crowned?" Kasumi asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's just stressed about stuff. That I am not allowed to mention apparently." Ryu crossed her arms and smiled.

Kasumi sighed. "He's doing the best he can."

"So, tell us about this girl that he wants to marry." Hiroshi prompted.

Aiko felt her heart race some.

"I am not allowed to say much, besides the fact that she likes me." Ryu grinned her toothy smile.

"That might as well be Aiko! I didn't think anyone would really take that much of a liking to you." Hiroshi commented.

"You are going to invite us to your engagement party, right Aiko?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course. I don't have any plans right now, however." Aiko smiled as she lied.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Aiko held her hair out of the way as Māmā tied up the back of her dress.

"You look wonderful." Māmā smiled. "But you seem nervous."

"I am… I am excited… but…" Aiko sighed. "I am so nervous."

"As shocking as it may be to you… I remember my engagement party to your father." Māmā smiled. "All those years ago. I married him I was your age. He was already about a thousand years old at the time. And I was nervous too. But your father and I would not let you do this if we thought you would not be happy for the rest of your life."

Aiko bit her lip. "How long will that be? I'm immortal… but Danny?"

"The Iron Fist grants him immortality. He can still die like we can, but as long as he takes care of himself. He will get to live a long life with you. Maybe you two will end up like your father and me." Māmā smiled.

"I don't know… there are so many things I don't know…" Aiko sighed.

"What do you mean?" Māmā asked. She walked around to stand in front of Aiko and she stood there.

Aiko let her hair down. "I don't know… I just don't feel close to Danny right now… kind of like I don't know him."

Māmā smiled. "Aiko you have known him just about your whole life! You know him very well!"

"I know… I think I am just nervous." Aiko sighed.

"Don't be. Danny loves you." Māmā said reassuringly.

"I know. Ryu said she had to use magic to get him to go to sleep last night because he is so anxious." Aiko smiled.

"He is so sweet." Māmā laughed. "You know your father was just as awkward as Danny is now. It's almost romantic."

"I wonder if he can hear you." Aiko smiled.

"Don't know." Māmā smiled. "You look ready."

"Thanks…" Aiko smiled.

"Come on." Māmā held out a hand and helped Aiko off the stool. "You are ready for all of this. You are going to be fine."

"Thank you, Māmā." Aiko smiled.

Māmā gently tucked Aiko's hair behind her ear. "Let me pull your hair back and out of your face."

Aiko nodded. She smiled as she stood still.

Māmā easily pulled back her hair from the sides of her head to the sides and tied them together in the back as a long braid that fell on top of the rest of her hair.

Aiko smiled as Māmā walked back in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Māmā asked.

Aiko wrapped her arms around Māmā quickly. "I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to leave you… I don't want to leave." Aiko sniffed quietly.

"You are not leaving yet, sweetie," Māmā said as she rubbed her back.

"I know… but…" Aiko sighed. "I don't want to move out and move on. I want to stay here. I am scared."

"I know. I was like that too. I didn't even know your father before I was arranged to marry him." Māmā said gently. "But you know Danny well…"

"I know, but I… I was talking to him when he was over for dinner… and afterward, we went up to the roof and we were talking. And it just felt like I didn't even know him that well."

There was a knock. "Aiko, are you ready to head out for the party?"

Māmā smiled at the voice. "Come in."

The door opened and Master Kung walked in. "Is everything alright in here? Aiko? What's wrong?"

Aiko looked up. She wasn't wearing any makeup so her face was only a little red.

"Nothing, Bába," Aiko muttered.

"She's nervous." Māmā supplied. "She doesn't want to leave home."

Master Kung smiled knowingly and walking over. "You will cry many more times between now and your wedding day. But you need to not worry. Nothing is going anywhere."

"Right." Aiko sighed. She let go of her mother and looked up at her father.

Master Kung put a hand on her shoulder and with his other large rough hand he wiped her eyes. "You are going to be fine tonight. Just take a deep breath and calm down. I love you."

Aiko smiled. She cupped her hand over her father's that was on her cheek. "Thanks, Bába."

"You look as beautiful as your mother." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, please. Be happy for me. Today is an important day. And you look most fitting for the occasion."

Aiko wrapped her arms around her father's stomach. "Thank you Bába."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: I'm late. But I needed the R &R badly. Exam are now over! Finally! I kind of had a feeling going into December that I was going to get sick right as exams hit, and I was right. Threw up, went in for two exams, and then collapsed once I got home. Doing better now! Much better!  
Then, I forgot that I was babysitting my younger cousin this week... I'll try to update to the schedule I put up.  
Anyway, love this chapter and the next one is loaded with the best types of feels! I can't wait to get that up here!  
I think that about wraps up my little note here! Hope everyone is doing well, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yeah, my anime freak friend recommended it to me. I love shorter anime and I think my guilty pleasure might be the cheesy high-school romance kind. But, if you like love stories, I suggest you at least give it a try, it is super cute and has a character very similar to Ryu in it.  
The news is announced in this chapter! I want to write a Ryu story, maybe after I finish up Next Gen: Anna, although I want to maybe try experimenting with Piper's POV. Plus, Ryu's side is going to be so much fun with her and Danny! But, you are right. Ryu is just a 12-year-old New Yorker. She knows all about K'un-Lun stuff. But her mind is back where she grew up with what she had always known. To add onto that you mentioned that Ryu is not a regular student, for that matter she is not regular anything. So she has trouble with just fitting in and settling down no matter where she is.  
Moments- *heavy sigh* I want to write one, I just have not settled down to just yet.  
And to answer the question on jokes... not everything, but a lot. Plus the comment about having kids is just uncomfortable, Hiroshi and Kasumi are still newlyweds.  
Anyway, as always I love getting your reviews! They always make my day! Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- You think that was sweet? Just wait the next chapter has some real fluffy moments. Danny and Aiko... all I'm saying...  
Hiroshi is pretty great, of course, that could come from hanging out with Danny for so many years. And then Ryu, she is a special one in a million kind of girl.  
Glad you are excited! Enjoy this chapter! It's pretty sweet!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Aiko walked around the party slowly. She tried to not get to close to anyone.

Except for Ryu who clung to her the entire time.

There were a lot of people here, as Aiko noticed. Officials who walked around all officially.

Nobles and other girls her age.

Ryu pointed to each of them. Recalling when she interrupted each meeting and the reactions.

A few girls of these girls approached Ryu to apologize and say hello. The apologizing was mostly for whatever their initial reaction to her had been.

They also acknowledged Aiko. Talking to her only as is she was there to support Danny who had been raised as her brother.

"Only if they knew." Ryu sang in English as one walked away.

"Shut up," Aiko warned.

"What? Why?" Ryu asked.

"Because I asked you to." Aiko hissed.

"Are you looking forward to the ceremony?" Ryu asked. "Danny told me how things are going to work."

"I don't know. My stomach will not settle down." Aiko mumbled holding her stomach.

"Sorry about that. Danny mentioned similar symptoms. Just don't puke." Ryu smiled.

"Shut up," Aiko warned again. "I can't believe this is here."

"Same." Ryu smiled. "I wonder if Hiroshi will challenge me to another fight." Ryu smiled.

"Not if he wants to sleep in the house for the next week." Kasumi's voice came up behind them.

Aiko turned and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." Ryu smiled. "Wow. You actually got him to look nice." Ryu smiled up at Hiroshi.

"Ha-Ha." Hiroshi deadpanned. "Very funny… 'Blue'."

Ryu's ear twitched. "Die!" She shouted loudly and slammed her fist into him.

It was a joke. And Hiroshi easily caught the punch.

"Lovely punch," Hiroshi commented. "Way too slow and your form… needs work. Not aimed."

"It is called a joke." Ryu sighed as she pulled back her hand. "Honesty, Hiro." She smiled.

"Why do you calm him that?" Kasumi asked.

"He called me 'Blue'," Ryu said pointedly.

"But you called me 'Hiro' before I called you 'Blue'." Hiroshi pointed out.

"Well… in the outside you give your friend a shortened name. You guys call Danny, Danny? Right?" Ryu asked.

"Because he asked us to call him that when we met him. Same with you since you don't like your actual name." Kasumi said pointedly. "In my culture calling, someone by their first name is familiar enough. Nicknames? Not often."

"And we loop back to sending me to the Geisha as we talk about culture." Ryu sighed. "Yay!"

Kasumi smiled a strained smile. "It is good for you."

"I know." Ryu sighed.

"There are a lot of girls here..." Hiroshi commented looking around. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Aiko sighed.

"Well… he hasn't talked to any of them… I've been watching. Adults, he has talked to, but I haven't narrowed it down in the slightest." Hiroshi sighed.

"Whoever he chooses will be lucky." Kasumi smiled. "Danny is a great guy. He'll take care of her."

"I've said it before and I will again and again. He's a saint." Hiroshi joked.

"I am certain he loves getting called that." Ryu smiled.

"Nope." Kasumi and Aiko said at the same time.

"So…" Ryu said after a moment. "What kind of girl to you think he chose?"

"You already know… don't you?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, but I want to hear a guess of what she would be like."

Aiko sighed internally and cursed Ryu. Why she enjoyed making others uncomfortable…? No one knows…

"Smart and quiet," Kasumi said after a moment. "Seems right."

"Yeah… she's going to be quite smart and really quiet… it would match Danny," Hiroshi agreed.

"Quiet?" Ryu asked.

"Shy?" Kasumi supplied. "Like not a huge fan of being in public."

"So you don't think it would be a yin-yang love story?" Ryu asked.

"No. I don't think that suits Danny." Kasumi filled in. "He seems like he would work well with someone who is calm and quiet."

"Ok, this is a little out there. Maybe he's met someone when he was gone for the summer who he likes…" Hiroshi said quickly. "None of us ever went with him. Except for that one time with Aiko. But he seems like he would want to know who he is marrying fairly well already?"

"He's had three weeks. You can get to know someone enough in three weeks." Ryu said pointedly.

"Any guess is as good as any." Kasumi sighed. "Right Aiko?"

"Yes, yours is as good as mine." Aiko sighed.

Ryu nudged her in the side.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"There is the man himself," Ryu said. Although, Aiko caught the double meaning.

Aiko looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Danny was talking with some girl.

"I'm going to go say hi." Ryu excused herself.

Hiroshi learned to see past Aiko as Ryu approached.

Aiko turned her head. And Kasumi even looked.

Ryu walked up and butted in on the conversation.

Kasumi didn't catch it, but Aiko and Hiroshi did.

"Not her." Hiroshi sighed straightening up. "She held a moment of hesitation."

"I didn't notice." Kasumi side. "To me, I think that could be her."

"Aiko did you catch it?" Hiroshi asked.

"I did." Aiko nodded.

"Wait… another thing… the zodiac? What's Danny? That could be useful in narrowing down by age." Hiroshi said quickly.

"Why are you so interested in figuring out who she is?" Kasumi asked.

"Because. I am training my perception." Hiroshi smiled.

"On girls." Aiko sighed. "Danny's a Rat."

"How to you know that off the top of your head?" Kasumi asked.

"He used to be really interested in the zodiac when we were kids. I remember that he is a Rat. I think Ryu is a Snake." Aiko smiled over at the girl.

"Would have been perfect if she were a Dragon." Hiroshi joked.

"It would." Aiko smiled. "That would be amazing."

"Ok… good matches for Rats... are…" Hiroshi trailed off unable to remember.

"Stop it," Kasumi warned.

Aiko laughed at the couple. "As different as you are… you make it work."

"So far." Kasumi sighed. "So far."

"How much longer until dinner?" Hiroshi asked.

"No idea." The girls shrugged at the same time.

"Ok… do you think there will be an attempt on Danny tonight? No one tried at his coronation." Hiroshi said quickly.

"Men," Kasumi sighed. "There are only two things on your mind. Food and war."

Aiko laughed again.

"You act like that too sometimes Aiko…" Kasumi warned.

Aiko frowned. "Actually. There were likely a few attempts on Danny at his coronation… would that really be the thing to get out?"

"No," Kasumi answered. "That doesn't sound like news that the council would let leak."

"I'll ask my father tonight and see if I can get any information. Or you could ask Danny if you get a chance. Danny can disclose this information to you if he wants… but my father may not tell me." Aiko smiled.

There was some drumming that broke up the conversation.

"What could that mean?" Kasumi asked.

Ryu bolted into Aiko's side. Using the older girl to slow herself down.

"It's starting!" Ryu bounced around singing.

Aiko felt her face heat up.

Ryu straightened herself up. "Also, your dad asked me to get you. A matter of security?" Ryu said as she calmed down.

"What about me?" Hiroshi asked.

"Um… what about you?" Ryu asked.

"He didn't want me?" Hiroshi asked. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"He didn't say anything," Ryu said as she started to pull Aiko away. "Come on. Let's go."

Once Ryu had pulled Aiko way they walked on the outskirts of the room.

Some official was talking at the moment. Thanking everyone for coming.

"I am getting chills!" Ryu smiled. "This is so exciting!"

Aiko smiled down at her. "My stomach is nagging me…" She crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Are you nervous?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Aiko nodded. She bit her lip and felt her eyes get a little watery.

"Ok, first off… no crying!" Ryu smiled.

Aiko wiped her eyes. "I'm not going to cry."

"Good," Ryu said. She turned around to face Aiko. "Look, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I feel like I am just marrying a stranger or something… but I know Danny… and…" Aiko trailed off. "It's just Danny is the king and since everything that has been happing… Danny is still Danny but. I don't know…"

"It all feels more formal and everything seems strict and weird. I get it. That's how it was for me too…" Ryu sighed. "It's just a title. Nothing more. It does not make Danny anything he is not."

"I know… but…" Aiko was cut off.

"It's not your wedding yet… you are not allowed to question his love for you!" Ryu shouted softly.

Ryu looked over to the official. "Don't lose your lunch."

"Don't wha-?" Aiko didn't finish.

Ryu wrapped her arms around Aiko and the ground dropped out from under them.

Aiko held her breath. And closed her eyes tightly as the feel of weightlessness to over her body. The only thing she felt was Ryu holding her tightly. All of her muscles tensed.

It felt like it just kept going on and on. Until there were ground under her feet.

"You can breathe now," Ryu said as she let go.

Aiko looked around. "What did you just do?"

"I used my portals to teleport us closer, we didn't have much time," Ryu said in a hushed whisper.

"Don't do that again," Aiko said weakly.

"Danny didn't like it either." Ryu sighed.

Aiko looked up and saw Danny was now standing she walked closer to stand beside her father.

Master Kung wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Aiko took a deep breath. "I think so."

"I love you, alright?" Master Kung said looking down at her.

"I know." Aiko leaned into him. "I love you too, Bába."

Aiko looked up to Danny. " _ **Tonight, I would like to formally announce who I have chosen to be my wife and the queen of K'un-Lun.**_ "

There was a small applause.

Danny took in a deep breath. " _ **I was told to first say something about her. The council asked me to… so I will try my best. She is an amazing girl who I have grown to love. She is beautiful and strong. And I would be very… excited to get to spend my life with her.**_ "

" _ **So, if you would please join me… Lady Aiko Kung.**_ " Danny smiled.

Aiko watched him. There were no nerves. He wasn't nervous. He was confident and able to stand there without a problem.

Aiko was frozen for a moment. He didn't seem nervous, but she sure was.

Her father gave her a small push forward and people seemed to all be looking for her.

Aiko slowly walked up to stand next to Danny.

She was shaking a little, unable to control the fear.

She swallowed. And walked up to him. Her face felt like it was burning.

Danny held out a hand to take hers and she placed her hand in it. He pulled it to his face and kissed it gently.

That did not help the fact. Her face felt even warmer.

" _ **I have asked for your hand to your father and I have received his consent for your hand in marriage.**_ " Danny smiled. " _ **Now, as tradition, I ask you, to be honest with me. For simply because I have your father's permission does not mean that I instantly have yours as well… So, may I also have your consent, in front of everyone gathered here, for you to be my wife?**_ "

It was quiet for a moment. Danny still held her hand.

Aiko took a deep breath in and let it out. She kept her eyes closed as she did so… the attention was…. Hard to describe. She felt herself becoming the introverted person that Hiroshi had mentioned would match Danny.

She let out her breath and opened her eyes. Smiling at Danny. " _ **You have my consent. I will marry you.**_ "

Danny smiled. His eyes sparkled. He looked so pleased.

Aiko was deaf to the round of applause and congratulations coming from the crowd of gathered people.

She simply watched Danny.

"I love you, Aiko." He mouthed silently to her.

Aiko smiled and nodded. She squeezed his hand. "You too." She mouthed also.

"May I please have the ring?" Danny asked.

Aiko hesitated for a moment before taking off the necklace gently.

" _ **I have already given Lady Aiko the wedding ring for her to wear.**_ " Danny said calmly as he reached to his pocket and exchanged the ring for another. " _ **Until our formal wedding I will hold on to your ring for you, and you will hold on to mine until we are formally wed.**_ "

Danny pulled from his pocket another ring on a chain. This one was a golden band that had a small dragon engraved on the side, all the way around it. But besides the small engraving, it was a perfectly smooth band.

He gently put the necklace over her head. Aiko's hand caught the band so she could examine it.

She smiled as Danny put her own ring around his neck as he smiled at her.

His eyes shown with excitement.

* * *

"When did this happen?" Hiroshi demanded as he finally got a chance to talk to the couple. Kasumi was behind him letting out a breath of frustration.

"Um…" Aiko blushed. "I don't know… a few months ago?"

"What?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm surprised as well," Kasumi said easily. "What happened in the outside…?"

"I got to realize how special Aiko is." Danny smiled. "And how much she means to me…"

Aiko smiled up at Danny. "Thank you." She smiled.

"And so… how long have you known about this arrangement?" Kasumi asked Aiko.

"There is a tradition of outside that is a marriage proposal. A man will present the woman he wants to marry with a ring and kneel on a knee as he asks her to marry him." Aiko smiled. "About a week ago when were went on a mission to check out a possible location of hiding for Ryu's mother. Danny did this."

Danny smiled. "And before you jump on me about anything, I had complete permission from Master Kung to marry Aiko. All I had to do was ask her if she would be willing or not."

Ryu smiled up at Danny. "Lost a good deal of sleep over that one… didn't you?"

"Ryu…" Danny sighed.

Ryu just smiled. "Well, excuse me… the night is young and I am hungry." She said easily.

Hiroshi looked as if he was going to saw something as the blue-skinned Dragon Lord excused herself. "She isn't going to go hunt anything is she?" He asked.

"No. She prefers what the cooks here make. She's grown to love all the types of Asian food here." Danny smiled watching Ryu as she went.

"Right." Kasumi smiled. "She is cute." She looked at the couple. "As are the two of you."

Danny and Aiko's faces both showed their discomfort at the comment.

"Are you both certain this will work?" Kasumi pressed on. "You two grew up together and all, but based on experience, I have to warn you that married like is much different than what your two are used to."

"I understand this," Danny said quickly. "But I am certain we can handle this."

"I never wished to imply that you could not handle it," Kasumi said quickly. "Only I wish that you understand."

"Aiko, not to mention your new founded position as Queen. That can't be easy." Hiroshi said easily.

"Uh…" Aiko did not have a response.

Danny smiled. "You will be alright. I have to do most of the work anyway."

"Right." Aiko sighed. "But that is only most. I will have stuff to do as well… don't I?"

"I trust that you can handle it all." Danny smiled.

"Aww." Kasumi held her hands together over her chest. "You are very sweet."

"I'm sweet too!" Hiroshi snapped instantly.

"Sure you are." Kasumi smiled. "Sure."

Aiko tried not to laugh.

She looked up to Danny who was watching her his green eyes dancing.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, Fluff, Fluff, Fluff. And then Ryu. I think this is one of the best chapters I have so far for this story. So I honestly hope everyone enjoys this. So here is how my break has been going: I'm going to update! Nope, cleaning room. I'm going to update! Nope, visiting family. I'm going to update! Nope, getting completely sidetracked for an hour. I'm going to update! Life: Yeah... No.**  
 **I'm so easily distracted when on break. It's awful. I've come up with loads of story ideas. But I haven't written them. And I have not updated.**  
 **So... I am forcing myself to focus. And that is the constant lie I keep telling myself. *sigh* Here it is, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Merry belated Christmas to you too. I had some fun and I got the cutest Marvel Tsum Tsums! Guardians of the Galaxy! Yeah, Piper is one the list, right after a thousand other ideas. I swear, I can't focus over the break.**  
 **Yeah, you pretty much got Ryu to enjoy. She brings much-needed intervention and fun when things are stressful. She's a fun character.**  
 **It's official! Danny and Aiko. Ryu makes a comment later about that. It's cute. Anyway.**  
 **You should hurry up and read this chapter. Fluff Guaranteed or your Feels Back! I'm really looking forward to hearing what you have to say about it. ENJOY!**

 **TheRandGirl- Well if you are bored I can fix that. Maybe stab someone, inflict some server pain... Nearly kill someone... I SWEAR I AM JOKING!**  
 **Yeah, this story is going to be filled with the cuteness that goes into making their relationship work. I'm not much of an artist so I don't think I will get a picture up, sorry. I want to see them too now that you mention it. Anyway, Fluff ahead! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

They party all ended when it was perfectly black outside.

Word would be spread around by the next day. Servants attending the party would tell their neighbors and it would spread like a wildfire.

Servants who worked at the homes of nobles would also overhear the word about the engagement and tell their friends.

Traven keepers would hear.

Word would be around by the next night and everyone in K'un-Lun would be on their way to knowing the name of their new queen.

Aiko sighed deeply as she walked down the hallway with Danny. Her hand in his.

She was going to be famous. There would be no rest for her.

"Is everything thing alright, my love?" Danny asked.

"Everyone will know about their new queen by the end of the week." She leaned into Danny's side. "I'm nervous." Aiko looked up at him. "Are you going to start calling me that?"

"'My love'?" Danny asked. "Yes, I think I will. Why?"

"No reason, I like it," Aiko said looking back down at the path before them. They were heading to the garden to be out under the stars and have some fresh air.

"You will be great, Aiko. I mentioned to your father that I was worried about this. I love you and all. But I didn't want to ask you to marry me and then make your life difficult. I want you to be happy." Danny sighed. "And do you know what your father's response was?"

"No…" Aiko looked up at him.

Danny looked down at her and their eyes met. "He laughed at me."

Aiko couldn't hold back the small laughter at the back of her throat. "What do you mean?"

"He thought I was joking. He told me that if you wanted this as much as I did; you would find a way to make it all work. He said that you are like your brother that way. When life gives you lemons you make orange juice and leave everyone wondering how you did it." Danny smiled.

"He didn't say that last part." Aiko pointed out. "That sounds more like something Ryu would say."

"It is, Ryu said that about us. She was talking about how great a team we are." Danny smiled.

The pair walked outside into the cool evening air.

Aiko took a deep breath in through her nose. "I had a lovely evening." She whispered. Afraid to ruin the beauty that surrounded them.

"I am glad," Danny replied in the same low whisper.

Aiko looked up at the moon. It seemed so light for the hour of the night that it was.

Her stomach was uneasy… as if something would do wrong. Then the thought crossed her mind.

"Danny… I have a question for you." Aiko said softly.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"So, at your coronation? How many people were caught for trying to kill you?" Aiko asked. "I know this is a bad question and we should enjoy our night. But Hiroshi brought it up and I want to know. And I think, as your betrothed, I have the right to know." She felt her face get warm at the demanding last sentence.

"Only a few," Danny said solemnly. "I think it was no more than ten people in total who were either arrested or escorted out of the palace that night."

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, I don't think I should tell you about this next part because I do not want to upset you…" Danny looked up at the moon and took in a deep breath in his nose and held it before letting it out of his mouth. "I was attacked. One man got very close to me."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"After dancing with you, my head was spinning as if I were drunk. So, I excused myself to get a breath outside, only for a moment, but I was followed." Danny sighed. "I just felt so heartless because I could not, at the time, tell you the truth about how I felt. I didn't want to ruin it. I had a plan to get settled first. I didn't hear the man following me until it was almost too late."

"What happened?" Aiko asked in horror.

"Your brother, bless him, happened." Danny cracked a sad smiled. "The attacker did not expect someone to follow. So, Davos sacred him, easily disarmed him, and took him out. He asked me if I was feeling well or if I were drunk."

"But… you were at unease because of me?" Aiko asked, one hand covered her chest where her heart had begun to ache and hurt.

"I was just nervous. I don't need to be that way anymore. Because now we can have our happily ever after." Danny looked down at Aiko. "We are ok now."

"I am excited to get to spend more and more time with you, now." Aiko smiled.

"As am I." Danny sighed happily.

"And we get to plan a wonderful wedding." Aiko smiled.

Danny stopped walking. They were standing in the middle of the bridge. "I am looking forward to it." His voice held an upset undertone which Aiko caught onto quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Danny walked over to the railing and looked down into the clear water. "Nothing." He said gently.

"Danny, please tell me," Aiko said softly.

"I told you, I've been missing my mom a lot recently since I've been King."

"Yes?" Aiko prompted she walked over to stand by him. She leaned on the railing and looked at him.

"I just wish she was here," Danny mumbled.

Aiko's heart shattered at the first tear that she saw drop.

"She would have loved you so much, Aiko."

Aiko's hand covered her heart as she watched Danny.

She stayed that way for a minute wearing a saddened expression.

After a while, Danny looked up at her and she held out her arms to offer him a hug.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest quickly. Holding onto her. One hand around her back and the other clutched her hair and held her head.

Aiko felt her face heat up with how close she was to Danny. He had pulled her into a full frontal hug. And was resting his head on hers, even if he was not that much taller.

Aiko easily leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was a little fast but soothing.

Danny slowly took a step forward and Aiko at the same time a tentative step back, her face burning red still from how close they were.

She felt the bridge railing on her back.

Danny pulled his head back and looked down into Aiko's eyes.

He still held her head in one of his hands. His thumb in front of her ear and his other fingers were in her hair.

He easily pulled her head forward slightly and placed his rough lips on her soft forehead. He gently kissed her. His arm still on her back holding her close.

Aiko closed her eyes and felt her world fill in all the missing pieces. Everything was perfect at the moment.

Danny pulled back after a moment. He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed.

Aiko also closed her eyes and could feel his warm breath's contrast from the cold air.

Danny pulled back first. He stepped back from Aiko and noticed the position he had unintentionally put her in. She was against the railing and he had been holding her very close and very tight.

His face burned. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Aiko smiled at him.

Danny looked at her for a moment and then his gaze switched and looked slightly past her to the right.

"I need to go, have a good night." Danny quickly took her hand and held it up like he was going to kiss it, but instantly thought better of it and instead gave it a reassuring squeeze before hurrying off toward the palace. Leaving Aiko alone in the garden.

Aiko watched him go, her mind racing.

They had been so close at that moment. And it felt good. Aiko placed her hands on the railing and leaned back looking at the wooden bridge. Wracking her brain for answers.

Why was Danny so embarrassed? They were official now… it was ok for him to hold her close, and for him to show emotions.

Aiko looked up at the sky. "Boys are confusing." She laughed to herself.

"I know right? So, when did you two get on the kissing level with each other?"

Aiko looked quickly to the other side of the bridge where Ryu was walking up to her. Aiko's camera was around Ryu's neck and in each hand was a picture she was shaking.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"I thought he was just kissing your hand… I didn't know that he had moved to kissing your forehead. I thought you would get a kiss on the cheek or something… I guess it is still a little early for kissing on the lips…" Ryu rambled. "Have you kissed him yet?"

"What?" Aiko asked alarmed.

"Ok… I'll slow down." Ryu looked over one of the pictures and handed it to Aiko.

Aiko looked down at it and it was her and Danny pressed together with his lips on her forehead. Aiko didn't notice she was smiling at the time, but she was in the picture.

"I only took one but I made a magic copy to save your supplies. But I could not help myself." Ryu smiled.

Aiko glared at her. "I want to smack you, upside the head." She mumbled.

"But, Aiko-"

"No! I want you to stop bothering me so much, I can take the occasional teasing, but not this." Aiko held up the photo. Her tone was stern.

"Are you ok?" Ryu asked.

Aiko sighed. "Sorry. It slipped." She sighed. She looked down at the photo. "Thank you. I will cherish this."

"But you just said…" Ryu dropped it. "Never mind. So you guys are kissing now?"

"He has kissed me a few times," Aiko said softly.

"Have you kissed him?" Ryu asked.

"No… Not yet…" Aiko said softly. Her mind was spinning… maybe she should try to give him a kiss back. When they were first engaged at the beginning of the week he wanted to hear her say that she also loved him… maybe he was needing approval…

"Oh, ok…" Ryu said to herself. "Um… so he is kissing your forehead?"

"Yes." Aiko nodded.

"Anywhere else?"

"No." Aiko raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I kind of liked looking up stuff on the internet in New York and one of the things that always stuck with me was stuff about couples…" Ryu smiled at the ground. "Depending on where a guy kisses you, it can mean different things about your relationship."

"Really?" Aiko asked.

Ryu looked up at her and nodded. "Do you want to know what a hand kiss means?"

"Sure." Aiko gave a nod.

"That is usually admiration. But seeing how common it is here… it is more thrown in with cultural greetings of a lady of high status. Like, a while ago, we got to meet some really important Mage and I saw someone kiss her hand…" Ryu trailed off.

"Who was it?" Aiko asked.

"I think the big one in charge… I can't remember the position or her name. But, apparently, she works closely with Danny. She was really nice to me! She was older too… I would say… in her thirties?" Ryu guessed. "But it was amazing to meet her."

"I know who you are talking about, but I don't know her name… and the position is called 'Mage Ambassador' her job is to keep an eye on people who are born with magic, specifically and distribute them to different cities to work and also assign them to missions." Aiko explained. "It all feeds through Danny, though. So they need to be on good terms. Danny can give her position away if he thinks she cannot handle it, or something happens."

"That's cool." Ryu nodded.

It was quiet for a while.

"Ryu?" Aiko asked. She looked down at the picture.

"Yes?" Ryu looked up.

"What does this mean?" Aiko asked showing her the photo.

"What? The forehead kiss?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Aiko nodded. "The forehead kiss."

"Oh…" Ryu thought for a moment. "Ok… so… he is serious about your relationship. He is comfortable around you and he really cares about you... uh… he really respects you and wants to be there for you, you know, hold you in high esteem. It also says that he cares about you and will come between you and whatever tries to hurt you."

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"That's what I remember." Ryu gave a nod.

Aiko smiled down at the photo. "I'll take my camera back now." She held out a hand.

Ryu complied and placed the plastic covered camera in Aiko's hands. "Heading home?" Ryu asked.

Aiko nodded. "Yes. I am tired. I will see you later Ryu…"

"Would you like a ride?" Ryu offered. "I can get you there super-fast."

"I don't know…" Aiko said slowly.

Ryu slowly began to change into her dragon form, Aiko smiled and held out her hand which Ryu playfully placed her head in.

"Fine." Aiko sighed. "We can give it one try."

There was a chirping noise in the back of Ryu's throat. An expression of joy if Aiko ever heard one.

Ryu lowered herself allowing Aiko to get onto her back.

Aiko climbed up as gently as she could, and hugged Ryu's long dragon neck as Ryu gave her wings a strong pump and they were in the air.

Aiko closed her eyes as the wind shot past her. It was cold this high up.

Aiko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was beautiful. Ryu bolted upward above the clouds and Aiko daringly reaching one hand up and her hand passed through a cloud.

Aiko smiled as they stayed this way. It was amazing.

Ryu let out a dragon call and Aiko quickly held back onto her neck as Ryu dove down towards the earth.

Aiko felt her hair flying behind her and she clung to Ryu for dear life.

After only a few sounds Ryu landed and gave a gentle shake to get Aiko to look around.

Aiko could not get off fast enough.

Ryu slowly morphed back to human. "Ouch. Danny's ring was pressed against my neck!" She complained. A hand was cupped over her neck where the ring would have been.

Aiko looked down at the ring that was on top of her dress. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Ryu said. She spread out her wings once more. "I'll likely see you tomorrow!"

And with that, she was gone.

Aiko smiled and let herself into the house.

Māmā smiled at her as she came in. "You are back rather late. Did you and Danny have a fun night?"

Aiko reached to the top of her dress where she had stashed her picture. "Yes, we had a good evening."

"What is in your hand?" Māmā asked walking over.

"Just a picture. I showed you how the camera works right?" Aiko asked.

Māmā smiled and nodded. "A wonderful tool."

She took the picture from Aiko and looked it over. "So he kisses you?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Aiko blushed. "He's only kissed me on my forehead a few times."

"He must really love you." Māmā smiled. "You are one lucky girl."

Aiko nodded. "I guess I am."

Māmā handed back the photo. "You better run off to bed. We can talk in the morning… unless you need to talk about something right now?"

"No, Māmā." Aiko smiled. "I have a lot on my mind but we can talk in the morning. I need some rest."

"I love you, sweetie," Māmā called as Aiko started to head towards her room.

"You too, Māmā," Aiko replied.

Aiko walked to her room and changed into a nightgown. She laid in bed looking at the photo.

Aiko sighed. Her mind thinking about everything that evening…

But one thing came up… was she the right type of girl? Was she too outgoing?

Aiko shook her head and laid the picture down on her night table. Blowing out the candle.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My. OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So, I am going to try to start updating this every Saturday. This is only chapter eight and I think I just finished writing chapter sixteen the other week. And I am super excited, so... why not try to shoot for every week. I've got my other stories to do as well, but my brain just wants to focus on this one. And then there is life and life. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Ok, so maybe it was not the fluffiest thing in the world. Heartbreak happens. I'm evil, I get it. I'll go sit in the corner.  
Yeah, Ryu comes up a ton. She's still learning to get around. But watching her grow is fun. She is still pretty young, about maybe 12.  
I can see where you are coming from with the Aladdin reference, but I have a feeling Ryu would have more fun making them both motion sick.  
Doubt happens a lot, I mean they are now going to spend eternity with each other. And it's like standing in front of a long dark tunnel without any idea how to go through. Neither have much relationship experience, so... they are both constantly doubting themselves and trying hard to make things right. Happy New Year! Sorry, this took so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Aiko walked into the main living room that next morning late.

And when she arrived she was ready to go back to bed.

It was early morning so Ryu was sitting at the table. With a few books.

"Morning, Aiko," Ryu smiled.

"Dare I ask…?" Aiko sighed.

"These aren't for you," Ryu said crossly. "Davos is letting me borrow them."

"Alright…" Aiko sighed. She settled herself at the table across from Ryu.

"But, Danny wanted to see if you could come to the palace today." Ryu smiled.

"For what?" Aiko asked.

"I guess wedding preparations. It's not easy. You have to set a date and get all this stuff done. And all the stars have to be aligned… blah, blah, blah." Ryu sighed. "Boring stuff. Apparently there was a meeting about you this morning. I got out of it."

"And?" Aiko asked. She had started to prepare herself a cup of tea.

"I don't know… something about you… ask Danny." Ryu shrugged.

"What's the latest gossip on him?" Aiko asked.

"Gossiping is highly frowned upon!" Ryu said in a mocking voice.

"Ryu…" Aiko prided.

"He was beating himself up last night." Ryu cracked a smile. "Upset about making an awkward situation. I did not know how powerful sleep magic is."

"Sleep magic?" Aiko asked.

"I can use sleep magic because I am the Dragon Lord of Night. It's not specific magic… but I can knock people out easily. Without even being close. I've been practicing on Danny." Ryu smiled and her fangs were very prominent.

"Be nice to your brother," Aiko warned.

"Right… well, I have training this morning., Ryu got up quickly. "Excuse me."

Aiko sat at the table quiet for a while. It was late enough for Davos and Master Kung to both be gone.

And Māmā was likely outside working on assigning the field off to the workers who came to make some money.

Aiko smiled. Life was calm for a moment.

No missions no discomfort and awkwardness with Danny… just quiet.

Aiko looked down at the table… it wasn't that being with Danny was uncomfortable. But he was… awkward sometimes…

Aiko sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

The door opened and Aiko looked over and saw Māmā walked in and came over to the table. "Are you hungry?"

Aiko shook her head no.

Māmā took her seat where Ryu had been. "So, how was last night?"

"It was fun." Aiko smiled.

"And he has started to kiss you?" Māmā asked. Her tone was a little harsh but her expression was joking.

"Only on the forehead. And on the hand once or twice." Aiko blushed. "That's all good, right?"

"Of course." Māmā smiled. "He is a sweetie."

"He is." Aiko smiled. "Ryu was apparently spying on us last night, that is how she got the picture."

"It is a beautiful image." Māmā nodded. "What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Ryu mentioned that Danny wanted to talk to me today about some stuff." Aiko sighed. "I guess I'll be going to the palace today. Word is out that we are betrothed. So I guess it is expected for me to be at the palace a lot."

"Oh, yes." Māmā laughed. "Some of the young girls who work in the field were talking about it. One got brave and asked me if it was true."

"And?" Aiko asked.

"I said yes… you were indeed to marry the king." Māmā smiled.

"I feel in over my head," Aiko admitted. She took the ring and put it on her finger. It was much too big for her.

"I understand that, marrying your father was not easy to adjust to. He's well over a thousand years older than I am." Māmā smiled.

"I love him and all… but I am not sure I can handle this…" Aiko sighed.

"You will be fine. And Danny will not leave you to drown in your work." Māmā smiled. "He is much too good for that."

"I know… I think I was supposed to meet up with him again today… after last night I am a little nervous." Aiko smiled.

"He is a gentleman. You just wait until you get your real first kiss. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself." Māmā teased.

Aiko's face flushed hot pink. "What do you mean?"

"It will be the most wonderful thing in the world." Māmā smiled.

"Right," Aiko sighed.

"So, are you going to run off to be with your wonderful betrothed?" Māmā asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aiko sighed as she got up from her seat and finished off her drink. "I'll get some breakfast on the way."

Aiko walked outside and into the yard, plucking a fruit from a tree on her way out.

She walked down the streets trying to be invisible. But everyone seemed to notice her. Everyone looked at her and some children pointed and said things to each other.

Everyone seemed to clear out of her way.

Aiko looked around. It was painful to keep her posture. With all the eyes on her, it was hard to pretend it was a normal day.

Aiko reached for the ring on her chain. She clutched it in her hand tightly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This was exactly how Danny must have felt. Every day when he was stared at for the color of her hair.

Aiko continued on without stopping. Her muscles slightly tensed in fear of some type of attack.

But there was no one around to attack her… there was just this feeling…

Aiko sighed as she looked ahead. It wasn't a long walk to the palace. But it was still quite a walk.

The palace gleamed in the morning sunlight. It looked like it was made of gold.

Once inside… Aiko walked around aimlessly on the first floor. Uncertain of how to get to Danny's office where he likely was. If not a meeting…

Aiko sighed and walked into the next room. Which had a curtain as a door.

She pushed it aside and saw a busy kitchen. There was much commotion from the three girls who were in there. stumbling over each other and trying to put stuff away.

Aiko sighed as she quietly returned the curtain to its place.

She was going to get so lost and be found in a few days…

Aiko held her head. It was not good to think like that. She would find her way around.

Danny's was on the second story and… a hallway that went all the way to the left.

"Are you lost?" Aiko turned quickly to face the voice that had asked the question.

A girl stood there about Aiko's age…

"Um… yes… I am." Aiko said softly.

"What are you looking for?" The girl asked.

"Da- King Daniel," Aiko said.

"As many are," The girl sounded like she had heard that before. "He's in a meeting."

"Um… I am Aiko." Aiko introduced herself. "Um… his betrothed…" She felt her face heat up.

The girl's eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" She bowed respectfully. "I have never met you, I did not know you are his betrothed! I have heard your name, but I did not know the face to go with it."

"It's ok." Aiko smiled uncomfortably. "It's just Ryu said he wanted to talk to me about some things."

"The Dragon Lord?" She asked.

"Yes." Aiko smiled.

The girl didn't smile back. She held her head in her hand. "She is more trouble than you could dare imagine. I am certain you know that."

"Yes." Aiko nodded.

"There are stairs at the end of this hallway. Go up them and to the go straight until you are at the end and make a left. All the way down and make another left. That should take you to his office." She said. "Oh! And I am Mistress Ratana. I'm the Monastery's Mistress but I also come here and take care of things."

Aiko smiled and started off. To the end of the hallway and upstairs. Just following the directions until she started to recognize where she was. Aiko slowed down and looked around the hallway. The hallway was interior, but still naturally lit.

There were many hallways on this floor and many rooms it seemed like.

Aiko kept walking straight. She turned and saw the two guard standing by Danny's office and the door was opened. Danny wasn't sitting behind the desk, instead, he was laying on the couch with his feet propped up on the arm of the chair closest to the door. A book covered his face.

Aiko smiled. She walked up to the doorway but stood back slightly.

"Hey, Danny." She called. She shot a glance at the unmoving guards.

Danny looked up and sat up, swinging his legs over so he could sit normally. "Come on in." He gave a nod.

Aiko slowly walked past the guards. She looked at them each. "I mean this in the best way. But, stone guards are very intimidating."

"Well… they are not going to go anywhere. The legend about them in amazing." Danny smiled.

"It is." Aiko walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Danny. "So... What are we going to be doing today?"

"I don't know." Danny smiled at her. "Do you want to do anything?"

Aiko shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. Ryu said you wanted to start making plans for the wedding."

"I don't really want to… I've said it before… this is a blind side of me, Aiko. I don't know all of these ceremonies and rituals." Danny sighed. "I mean…"

Aiko smiled at him. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry about running off last night," Danny said gently. "I thought I heard someone watching us and I got embarrassed."

"Ryu was watching us., Aiko smiled.

Danny's face heated up. "Of course she was…"

Aiko looked up at him and laughed. "You are lucky to have her."

"I know." Danny smiled at the ceiling. "If you would like to trade siblings ever… just let me know."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "I'll keep Davos. He doesn't do very much compared to Ryu."

"Compared to Ryu all he does it breathe." Danny sighed. "Lucky."

Aiko only laughed at this. "So… what type of ceremony will we have?"

"Aiko… I told you… I don't know." Danny said irritated.

"Um… how about a Chinese ceremony?" Aiko offered.

"Do Immortals have marriage customs?" Danny asked.

Aiko gave him a curt nod.

"What about that?" He went on. "I don't belong to the Chinese culture. But you have your bonds with Immortals."

Aiko thought about it for a moment. "Immortal traditions are a very private ceremony. We could have both. It was done for a while. The double ceremony showed closeness and extreme unity. Because you are the King. I suppose that you will be expected to have a grand ceremony. But afterward; could we have one all our own?"

"Of course." Danny smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Aiko smiled. "We would have to talk to my parents about Immortal Traditions. They had an Immortal Wedding. But the traditions are mostly lost."

Danny smiles. "Sounds good. So how do the Chinese ceremonies go?"

"Um… lots of ceremonies and rituals. An Immortal Tradition is that we are not allowed to see each other a week before the wedding." Aiko explained.

"What?" Danny asked. "But…"

"Don't worry about it. We are allowed one form of communication. We can write one note a day to each other at the very most." Aiko smiled. "I loAok forward to getting them."

"More writing." He groaned.

Aiko reached to where his right hand was and took it in hers. She started to massage it gently. "Your calluses are going away but you have other blisters now."

"I know." Danny sighed. "I've been working too hard is what Ryu says."

"She is right. But you have many important things to do." Aiko sighed.

"I know." Danny looked at Aiko and smiled.

"What?" Aiko asked looking up. Her hands were still massaging his sore one.

"You are beautiful," Danny said easily.

Aiko felt heat rush her face. "Thank you." She muttered.

"You've been blushing a lot," Danny commented.

"Oh, uh…" Aiko was unable to produce the answer. "Um…"

"It means that you are comfortable. Correct?" Danny provided.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"I was taught how to read women. You can read other girls easily. Because you are one. But I was taught the basics on how to read a girl's body language. An important tool." Danny explained.

"How is that important?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know." Danny smiled. "But girls can be hard to understand sometimes, so I would like a little insight to read your body language so I can have a slight idea about what is going on in your head."

Aiko put his hand down in his lap. "You have no right to talk. You are confusing as they come." Aiko said easily.

"Am I?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Aiko crossed her arms.

Danny laughed. "But you are comfortable and that matters to me."

Aiko looked up at him and smiled dropping her hands to her lap. "Yes."

"Good," Danny said. He moved and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Aiko looked at his hand carefully, suddenly slightly uncomfortable. "Uh…"

Danny's face burned. He pulled back. "Sorry."

"Ryu said there was a meeting this morning," Aiko commented.

"So, she goes to hang out with you every time she runs off?" Danny asked.

"I guess so, I've been seeing a lot of her." Aiko smiled. "She needs this thing called 'friends'." Aiko gave Danny an accusing glare.

"If I could control her I would at the least make her more disciplined. But I cannot." Danny laughed.

"Don't change the subject. Your meeting this morning?" Aiko asked.

Danny took in a deep breath. "It was about you."

"I know that much." Aiko prompted.

"You have a lot of work to do to prepare to be queen. The council wants you to do all these preparations. And they also want me to plan the wedding without assistance. Which you know I can't do." Danny sighed. "I don't want to give you too much to do. But you have a lot on your plate."

Aiko sighed. She looked at the wall, away from Danny, thinking.

"Aiko. I didn't want to marry you if it meant making your life horrible. I know it sounds like a lot…" Danny began.

"I can handle it." Aiko decided. "I want to marry you. And I knew from maybe day two that this was going to be a lot of work. I can handle it."

She turned back to face him and smiled.

His eyes shown with excitement, and pride. "Thank you."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, I'm so tired and just fed up with life, I just want to have spring break, now. For school, I have three test grades that I am still waiting to have put online. And the anxiety of that is enough. Then add on extra circular stuff and homework, and one teacher declaring she no long cares who passes and who fails "because it's now February." Can I just have a break from all this yet?**  
 **So much new Iron Fist stuff since I last updated! A list of cast members got released, episode titles, episode ratings! And my favorite. An interview with Finn Jones himself! Where he teased a costume!**

 ** _"I mean, who says there's going to be a costume? I mean, this is a modern… I can't say any more. Marvel's gonna kill me. There may be a costume, there may not be." -Jones_**

 **So with 40 something more days on my countdown till the show (depending on when I update this), I am totally ready! Anyway, that's enough. Get to reading the chapter. Read, Review, and most importantly; ENJOY!  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I'm excited to plan their wedding. Man, I have no life... Anyway, I want there to be little sneak peaks and stuff, but I still want there to be some surprises and what not.**  
 **Ryu, I love Ryu. She's so cute. I can't wait to get to the part where she finds her mom and stuff. And I really want to work on her first person story, which I think will come put when I wrap up Next Generation: Anna (updating hopefully tomorrow).**  
 **I've been playing with some ideas of Danny and his work, it's fun. I mean, even if it is Danny, it had to get annoying sometimes. And he's just taking it. He's great.**  
 **Ok, so I think this chapter should be a little lighter and nicer than some of the other ones. And coming up, we got more protective and amazing, Danny, and marriage customs... I think that teases enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Three long days of working and Aiko felt ready to pass out. After breakfast, every day, she went to the palace to work.

She would not see Danny before lunch, almost ever, because all his meetings were taking care of in the morning.

She had eaten lunch by herself. Always missing Danny. After lunch, she was able to work in Danny's office with him. Leaving before dinner to make it home. Train for only a little while, and pass out.

Aiko slowly paced around Danny's office with books stacked on top of her head. Three large books.

She kept her back straight and walked from one end of the room to the other.

Danny would look up, on occasion, to check on Aiko who was quite capable of caring one book on her head. But not three.

Aiko's stomach growled and the books fell.

At the loud noise, Danny jumped. His concentration broken.

Aiko looked over at him as he slouched and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"Sorry," Aiko mumbled.

"It's fine," Danny sighed. "Do not worry about it. I just spilled a little ink."

Aiko picked up the books and walked over to the couches and put them on the coffee table.

Aiko took a seat on a couch and looked over at Danny who had gotten back to his paperwork.

Aiko sighed and fell over on her side.

Seeing Ryu had become rather scarce. Ryu had begun her training. Which was mostly in the evening. Keeping her busy. The Mornings she studies and in the middle of the day and at the latest hours, she slept. As much as she would much rather be awake all night.

But without Ryu, things were quieter. That gave Aiko more time to spend with Danny. But it all felt like they were in a loop. They just didn't get far. Things just stayed as they were.

Aiko flipped over onto her back and looked over her legs at Danny who was still bent over a piece of paper.

After a moment Danny straightened up and looked over at Aiko. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

Aiko gave a meek nod in response.

Danny slowly stretched out his back and got up from his desk. He walked over to the couch and stood over Aiko, who was laying there.

"As customary in the outside; a young couple would eat dinner with each other, but without the presence of others," Danny said easily.

"I know what 'dating' is." Aiko frowned.

Danny smiled and held out a hand. "Well… that is not what I meant. I meant that to be an invitation. Would you care to have dinner with me?"

"When you say 'without the presence of others' that means Ryu is busy tonight, doesn't it?" Aiko smiled.

Danny smiled down at her and gave a smile. "That would be correct."

"Are you sure there is enough food?" Aiko asked.

"Of course, I've been getting advice from everyone here," Danny said pulling Aiko up to her feet.

"Your Majesty, you should have Lady Aiko over for dinner one night," Danny repeated. "If is it not too much trouble, my king, could I suggest that you spend more time with Lady Aiko? I see her around but not with you."

Danny sighed. "Danny! You should spend more time with Aiko for crying out loud!"

Aiko laughed. "Ryu?"

"Of course," Danny gave a sharp nod. "She is the boldest in her advice."

Danny held Aiko's hand in his as he led her out of the room.

Aiko let out a deep sigh.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I am not sure how I feel about all the attention. I just don't really know what my image is anymore," Aiko said softly.

"Your image?" Danny asked.

"What do people think of me?" Aiko asked.

"People here think that you are a blessing to me. As if this was not my idea. And they think you will bring some life to the palace," Danny smiled. "Getting me out of my office, just being here and lightening things up."

Aiko looked down at her dress and her feet. "Thank you." She smiled.

"But that is not my opinion," Danny said easily. "So why are you thanking me?"

Aiko felt her face blush. "Sorry. I just…"

Danny laughed some.

"What do you think of me?" Aiko asked looking back down.

Danny leaned down and surprised her with a peck on the check. "You are perfect." He whispered to her sweetly.

Chills went to Aiko's spine. The thought returned. Was Danny looking for her approval as well?

Aiko looked over at Danny. They were walking normally. Their hands still folded.

Aiko looked up at Danny who stood about a head taller than her. She would get him later.

Danny led her down some stairs.

Aiko followed him past the kitchen, the smell inside made Aiko even hungrier.

Danny led her into the dining room, which had one long table. Danny walked over and took the seat that was clearly his. The head of the table.

Aiko stood there for a moment, before deciding to sit on his right hand's side.

It was quiet for a movement before a young serving girl rushed out.

"You're early!" She exclaimed as she quickly started to pour a drink for Danny.

Steam rose up from the glass as the dark tea was poured.

Aiko took in a deep breath through her nose. It smelled wonderful and strong.

The young girl placed another cup before Aiko and started to pour the drink.

"This tea is called Da Hong Pao. It is an oolong tea from I believe it to be than Fujian Province and the Jiangxi Province." She went on. "It was recently harvested in the city of Komorebi, not far from here."

She finished and straightened up. "Um… dinner will not be ready for a little while longer. We did not expect you to be this early… nor did we expect you to have company." She shot a nervous glance at Aiko, who smiled. "Will Lady Rhynisha be joining you for dinner, this evening?"

"It's quite alright. I am not busy tonight so do not feel rushed." Danny said easily. "And she will not be joining us."

"Thank you, my king," She bowed and rushed off.

"So… how does dinner normally go?" Aiko asked.

"Someone either comes to my office and tells me that dinner is ready or Ryu drags me out of my office. And then I come down here and work while I eat, or do some reading for pleasure. Just to relax," Danny smiled.

"And the tea? Da Hong Pao is really expensive," Aiko mused, "I guess I should expect that it would be served in the palace."

"I've come to appreciate the food here. I get to try a lot of new things I have never had before. And the tea is just one example. I like it," Danny smiled. He reached over and picked up his cup.

Aiko also took hers and breathed in the floral smell. "Isn't this usually saved for honored guests?"

"Well… it is a good thing we have one then," Danny held the cup toward Aiko and gave his head a little tilt.

Aiko felt her face get red-hot.

"Thank you, Danny." She looked down at her cup. She held it in both hands.

She looked back over at Danny and he carefully took a drink.

Aiko followed. The tea was fairly decent.

She put her cup down and looked over at Danny. "You know… for some reason. Ryu is one person and Lady Rhynisha is someone else. Her name is elegant and all. But it doesn't suit her like 'Ryu' does. It has a tomboy kick to it."

Danny gave a nod. "How about my name?"

Aiko smiled and thought for a moment. "Either way suits you, Danny. But to me, you are Danny. When you are addressed as Daniel, you are still you in my mind. Just, maybe, wearing some official robes," Aiko laughed.

"Do you like the tea?" Danny asked.

"It's fine. I guess I do not have the taste for it," Aiko shrugged.

Danny gave a nod. "If you want a certain type all you have to do is ask."

"I would not feel comfortable doing that." Aiko sighed. She looked down at her hands.

Then the thought crossed her mind. "So… um… Danny… I asked you earlier and all you said was that I was perfect… what do you think of me?"

It was quiet for a while.

"You need approval?" Danny asked softly.

Aiko nodded. She looked down at the table.

"I don't get that about girls," Danny said absent-mindedly.

"What?" Aiko snapped.

"Why do you need my approval? Are you not happy without it?" Danny asked.

"Danny…" Aiko said defensively.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Danny asked. "I told you that you are perfect. Am I not allowed to think that?"

"Well… what about me is perfect?" Aiko asked.

"You are beautiful, to begin with," Danny smiled at her. "You are kind-hearted. You and I have a long history and that has resulted in trust. I trust you with my life. And I honestly hope that you trust me with yours."

"I do trust you…" Aiko began.

"Alright. You are a strong and independent person. And I would not want a queen who was unable to handle herself. And most importantly, you are my betrothed." Danny finished.

"So… being your betrothed makes me perfect?" Aiko asked.

Danny nodded. "Among other things."

Aiko sighed. "Thank you."

There was a brushing noise as the curtains were pushed aside that lead to the kitchen.

The same young girl came out and placed a bowl in front of each. "It will still be a little longer, my apologies."

"It's fine," Danny said with a curt nod in her direction once she was standing upright.

She nodded and walked off again.

"So… who is that?" Aiko asked picking up a spoon.

Danny smiled at Aiko. "That is Taslima. You'll very likely see a lot of her. She runs around doing all sorts of chores around here. She is young, however. Thirteen or fourteen."

"Young," Aiko agreed.

"She is skilled. She does my laundry and cleans up in my room. And also Ryu's," Danny said easily. "The council finds it odd I do not have personal servants to handle things for me. But honestly, I am so used to doing things myself. They asked me if you would need someone to attend your needs." Danny said drinking more soup.

"Once more, it makes me very uncomfortable at the thought. But I will consider it," Aiko mumbled.

"If you do not want her to help you personally, Ryu is thinking about it," Danny commented.

"She is a person. Not a thing." Aiko corrected quietly.

"I understand that. But this is securing her work. Most young girls start off in the kitchen until they have found specific work." Danny sighed. "She is Ryu's first friend."

"Really?" Aiko asked.

Danny nodded. "I've pardoned her from missing work on a few occasions because she was with Ryu, exploring the city or just being young and goofing off. I really think Ryu should do it."

"And she is a plain old human?" Aiko asked.

"No magic in her, much a contrast to Ryu," Danny commented.

The curtains made noise once more and Aiko looked over to see Taslima reenter. She carried a tray in her hands.

She walked over and placed it down on the table. Placing a plate before Danny and then before Aiko.

On the table, in the middle, she placed a bowl of plain rice and other side dishes.

Aiko's eyes widened at the food. It was all very well presented.

Taslima walked back into the kitchen and came out, filling each cup. "Will there be anything else for either of you?" She asked softly.

"No, it is all wonderful," Danny said easily picking up his chopsticks.

Aiko just nodded her head in agreement. "That is all."

Taslima bowed and walked off.

"Do not make yourself sick." Danny warned as Aiko had begun to help herself.

"I have better manners than you do," Aiko said quickly.

"You are a strange one, Aiko, switching from quiet to snappy in a moment's notice." Danny laughed.

"I don't do that!" Aiko said indignantly. The remark had good and joking intentions from Danny but had not been received that way.

"Aiko. I love you. Calm down." Danny instructed.

"What was that comment then?" Aiko asked sharply.

Danny took in a breath. "You are calm and collected on the outside. Timid and shy, people around here think of you that way. But I know you, and when it is just us, you are yourself and more opened. You and I both share the need to do this. Act properly in court and in meetings… but be able to relax and be ourselves around each other."

Aiko looked down at her plate and gently picked up a dumpling and put it in her mouth.

They ate in silence for a while.

Aiko had to admit that the food was perfect. Everything was well cooked and presented. And tasted wonderful.

"Hey… Danny?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, Aiko?" Danny replied gently.

"So… um… I know I asked you what you thought of me and all. And I also think that you are wonderful," Aiko smiled weakly.

"Thank you," Danny smiled.

Aiko had to smile to herself. She easily helped herself to more food.

"Oh, Aiko? So, you know that to get married how our zodiac signs must be correctly aligned correctly?" Danny asked.

"Of course," Aiko nodded.

"It is recommended that we have our signs looked at, or have someone read the stars… or something like that… so we can go ahead and set a date." Danny sighed. "Once more, a clueless side of me."

"I understand it. You are the year of the Rat right?" Aiko asked.

"Yes." Danny nodded.

"I'm an Ox." Aiko smiled. "It would be funny if you were a Dragon. Is Ryu a Dragon?"

"No, she is a Snake," Danny commented. "But you know it suits her personality."

"Of course," Aiko nodded. "When are we going to do that?" Aiko asked.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Danny suggested. "We can go ahead and get it done."

"Who would do it for us?" Aiko asked. "Do you have ideas?"

"Yes, you know the Ancient One of K'un-Lun?" Danny asked.

Aiko thought for a moment. "I think so…"

"The record keeper who lives in the monastery. I used to have lessons with him. He is older than your father." Danny joked.

"A very small number are that old," Aiko sighed. "I guess he would know the immortal marriage customs."

"I would guess. You've never actually met him, correct?" Danny asked.

"No," Aiko shook her head.

"I must warn you, he is very odd," Danny sighed. "I was going to ask him to teach Ryu. In some subjects, like he did me when I was young."

Aiko smiled and gave a nod. "And he is good with all this kind of stuff?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, "should be."

They ate dinner in quiet for the rest of the meal. Not much to talk about.

Aiko's mind was racing trying to remember all the things that went into knowing if they were a compatible match.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So, I actually had free time today. It's strange. Anyway! The Iron Fist Trailer just dropped today! It's amazing! I was so happy, it seriously got me through the entire day! Nothing bothered me! I watched it like 20 times in an hour. It was so good! I love it! I've got to slow it down and search for all sorts of Easter eggs. But there are a ton. Some homage to the classic costume, the dialogue, nearly everything about it! Not to mention Finn is just killing the role of Danny. In my opinion, he is going to make the show that much better.  
One side note on Finn, I'm glad Marvel picked him. From what I've seen critics want to scream "white-washing" but fans don't. But websites say it's the fans screaming "white-washing." Anyway, Colleen Wing is played by Jessica Henwick, who is of East Asian descent. And there seems to be a lot of diversity in the cast. And Danny may not be as instantly relatable as the other Defenders with their setbacks, but he does have his problems. When I say that, I'm thinking of the small clips of him looking at his family's graves in the trailer.  
My favorite part is right at the end with the quick exchange between Rand and Wing. Where Danny is telling her to stay put and she is saying no. And all the action right in there too! Anyway! Go check it out for yourselves! I'll cut myself short here! Amazing day! The trailer made me so happy! It came out a week earlier than I predicted. And my friend and I think we are going to get one more before the show comes out! So, everybody; go watch the trailer and Enjoy This Chapter!**

 **Quick PS: The old Master guy in this chapter is an actual Marvel character from Avengers Vs. X-Men a few years back.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- So ready for March! I am pumped! Also, what do you think of the new trailer? I am so pumped, none of my friends are as excited as I am, but I know you'll be excited and have something to say! So, if you want to PM or just talk about it in the review! I would love to discuss it!  
There's a little more to Aiko being dead tired in this chapter, there's I guess a little more reasoning behind it. Oh yes, I think I like them going out and kind of "dating" while they're engaged. It's fun to write, and I am certain it's all fluff to read.  
Ryu and her shipping, oh I have some scenes I know you'll love. Ryu, as expected, keeps coming up. And she's got a friend. Yes, they are opposites to each other, in just about every way. I can't wait to write a Ryu story. I'm thinking right after Next Gen: Anna (which I need to update!).  
Oh yes, this is an interesting chapter, quite a lot happens. Anyways, enjoy! Hope this was updated fast enough for you!**

 **TheRandGirl- It's fine on reviewing. I know how school and all that goes. Happy Late Birthday! I hope this chapter also brings you much-needed light and happiness! Danny's sweetness and their little moments with each other... I hope you enjoy!  
My opinion on Finn Jones, I like him. At first, he was not what I had in mind, I'd never heard of him before. But I've enjoyed watching clips of him talking about the show. He seems like the right actor for the job. He seems to have the personality for the backstory that he has to come from. He's said he and Danny share many insecurities, and that they are both orphans in one interview with Entertainment Weekly. Anyway, I loved watching him in actions and I am pumped! Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think about the trailer, so PM me or leave it in the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"Aiko, you are tensed up," Danny said calmly as they walked up the all too familiar stairs Danny had gone up often as a child.

But to Aiko, this was an unknown world.

"Sorry. Just nervous. I don't get to meet a lot of Immortals, despite being one… I want to make a good impression." Aiko mumbled.

When they finally reached a top floor of one of the many observatories at the monastery they stopped.

Danny smiled at Aiko. "Love you."

"You too," Aiko felt her face get warm.

"Don't worry," Danny said gently once more.

They walked down the hallway towards a room that Aiko could only think of as a prison room. The door was guarded by two guards.

The both bowed to Danny deeply.

Aiko hugged his arm a little tighter with nerves.

"Don't worry about it," Danny said once more.

"Right," Aiko gave him a sharp nod.

The doors were opened slowly and Aiko looked into the dark room.

There appeared to be no one inside. But right inside there was a huge desk. Covered in books and papers.

Aiko looked around.

Many candles covered the room and gave off light.

"Well, Daniel. It's been a long time, has it not?" The voice was ancient. Not raspy. But still very old.

"It has, master," Danny replied to the room.

Aiko was on high alert looking around for the person.

She scanned the room but didn't see anyone, until she looked in front of her. Then she saw him.

A very short man, bald, dressed in monk-robed. But the most interesting thing was a red blindfold over his eyes. In the middle of the blindfold, right between his eyes was a symbol. A white eye. With a circle centered in the eye, and a dot centered in the circle.

Aiko jumped.

"So… word would not travel as fast as one might think… would this be your queen?" The old man asked.

Aiko felt her face get warm.

"Yes," Danny nodded.

The man bowed at her. "A pleasure to meet you… Miss…"

"Lady," Aiko corrected. "Lady Aiko."

"I never imagined Daniel would actually marry a noble. He's too humble for that. And might you have a surname?" The old master asked.

"Kung," Aiko replied meekly at the comment.

"You would not happen to be the daughter of the great warlord would you, my dear?" The master asked.

"My father is Lei Kung," Aiko said bravely.

"Your father and I, we don't agree on much. Why… I remember him as a child. Not older than either of you two… he snuck in here and I beat him for it."

Aiko's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was young and stupid once… now he comes up here sometimes and Dragon Lords… he hates me for mentioning it." The old master laughed.

Aiko looked over at Danny who was smiling. Aiko wasn't sure what for. Perhaps the idea of Lei Kung once being young and foolish.

"That might explain your relationship, however…" The old master went on. "You are both under his harsh discipline, brings warriors, or people, together…"

Aiko felt her face burn. "He's an amazing father who would die for me! Don't speak of him as harshly!"

"She's a fiery tongue in her mouth," the old man chuckled. "Wonders Daniel… Wonders…"

Aiko was about to shoot another comment his way when Danny stopped her.

"Master, we did not come here for you two to pick a fight with each other about the past and my Master." Danny began.

"Then I assume you are looking for me to tell you what I have seen in the stars these past nights." The old man walked over to his desk. "If you wish to, My Lady, have a seat on my bed. Daniel… follow me."

Aiko looked up at Danny who gave her a nod.

Aiko walked over to the bed and took her shoes off before pulling her feet up to sit crisscrossed on the bed.

She watched as Danny followed the old man around to his heaping stacks of books and paper and what other things.

"So correct me if I might be wrong… Daniel, you are a Rat Zodiac?"

"Correct, Master," Danny replied.

"Hmmm..." The old man sorted through the papers. "And the month, according to the lunar?"

"The sixth month, Sheep," Danny replied easily.

Aiko thought to herself. She had forgotten that so much went into a match. And fortune telling.

A reason she hated the ability to foresee the future.

"Day?" The old man asked.

"Monkey," Danny smiled over at Aiko.

Aiko smiled back.

"Ah… there would be those charts from the most recent studies." The old man hung them up on a rice screen wall so the lights could come through and light up the paper…

"And, My Lady, if you would join us?" The master's head turned in her direction.

A thought ever so briefly crossed her mind. How blind was this man? His eyes were covered.

"Year. Month. And Date. In that order," he commanded.

Danny held out a hand and Aiko joined him.

"Watch your step," Danny said softly.

Aiko looked down and noticed that books and papers littered the place. She carefully walked over and stood behind Danny who easily wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. His chin rested on her head, as he was that much taller.

Aiko felt her face heat up frantically. "Um… Ox. Rabbit. And… either a Rabbit, Snake, or Dog." She said quickly.

The old master went through his papers muttering to himself before he froze and turned his direction toward the two teenagers.

"Daniel, if you will kindly release the young Immortal, she is uncomfortable," the man smirked.

Aiko looked the man over… how would he know?

Danny's face heated up.

"Sorry, Aiko," he muttered. He pulled back his arms.

Aiko looked up at him. "It's fine."

She watched the man work her mind racing.

This was only the second or third time Danny had tried to hug her or hold her like that.

People did it in New York… that must have been why he was. He wanted to hold her close.

But it all felt so foreign.

Aiko moved to stand beside him. Taking his hand and holding it in her own.

Their hands were held in between them. Gently.

"Ah. Here is yours," the old master pinned it right on top of Danny's map that had been pulled out.

The man took a step back and held a hand out.

Aiko instantly expected magic.

But nothing happened.

The old master hummed to himself while he stood there.

"Well. To begin the Ox and the Rat are most compatible with each other. The statistic is to the ninety percent. One of the best matches for each other…. The Sheep and the Rabbit. Another match that is fairly decent. Another ninety percent match. And the last one… the Monkey and the whatever you are, My Lady."

Aiko felt her face flush. "There are three animals to my date. What of it?"

"It's all a question of mentality, my dear." The old master said, his hand dropped to his side. "The Monkey and Dog are to the eighty percent. The Monkey and Rabbit are eighty percent. The Monkey and Snake are only sixty percent."

"What does all this mean?" Danny asked.

Aiko sighed internally. She looked up at Danny and squeezed his hand. "It does not mean anything." She said softly.

"I am surprised to hear you say that young Lady Aiko…" The old master said. "Unless you fear the Snake."

Aiko tensed up.

"Alright, Aiko calm down. Please," Danny said gently. "Master, please do try to restrain your otherwise sharp tongue."

"Of course, My King," the old master said. "Lady Aiko, would you please go lay down on my bed?"

Aiko looked up at Danny before she obeyed the request. Danny walked behind her.

Aiko laid down and flattened out her dress.

"If it is alright, with both of you, may I look into which of your three zodiacs you favor?" The old master asked as he washed his hands in a large basin.

"Um, just this once," Aiko said as she pushed herself to sit up.

Danny had gotten onto the bed to sit next to her. "If Aiko is fine with it, then so am I."

The old master walked over and held his hand above Aiko's face. And that is when she understood how he seemed to be able to see things.

Right in the middle of his hand was an amber eye.

Looking down at her, packed full of emotion.

Danny did not seem concerned, but he still took Aiko's hand.

Aiko looked right into the eye that looked back deep into her. She felt herself getting weak. Her body cold, despite the warm and stuffy room.

An urge to pass out and sleep over took Aiko as she closed her eyes.

"Very good my child. Rest now," the old voice lulled her.

Aiko opened her eyes one last time to look into the unblinking amber ones.

She squeezed Danny's hand with as much strength as she could. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"Aiko?" Danny's voice calling her name was hazy at best. "Aiko… are you-"

* * *

Aiko felt cold. It was the first thing she could think about.

Her body was cold. And wet…

Aiko opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a small room, laying in a shallow pool of water. The pool had a slanted ramp and the water only went up to her ribs. Her lower half was completely underwater. And it felt so good.

Aiko looked around and spotted Danny who was sitting on a bench across the room, reading a book.

"Danny?" She muttered.

Danny looked over at her and smiled. He put the book down and got up, walking over to Aiko. He sat down by the pool and held a freezing hand to her forehead.

His hand moved upward. Pushing her hair out of the way while he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"You still feel a little warm," he said. He got up and walked behind Aiko to where she could not see him.

He came back with a glass of water and a pitcher. "Drink this."

Aiko obey. And the cold water was refreshing.

When she finished, she looked up at Danny and handed him the glass.

"What happened?" Aiko asked. "Why am I still in my dress?"

Danny poured more water into the cup and handed it back to Aiko. "Drink this."

Aiko took the glass and took small sips looking at Danny for an explanation.

"When the spell was performed on you to consider your zodiac, you are supposed to pass out. But only for a few moments. You have been out for most of the day." Danny frowned. "When you didn't wake up fast enough it was clear something was wrong."

"What?" Aiko asked, pulling the half-finished glass away from her mouth.

Danny took the cup and refilled it to the top. "Don't talk, just drink. I'll explain."

Aiko sighed and took the cup back. She held it up to her lips and took a sip, waiting.

"Mistress Ratana called your condition hyperthermia, meaning in basic wording; you overheated," Danny frowned. "You are dehydrated. That is why I am making you drink. And up in the observatory, it can get very hot. So, the spell simply assisted your body in collapsing."

Aiko stopped drinking. The glass had returned to the half-full mark.

Danny poured more in.

Aiko opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance.

"Drink the water," Danny commented before anything else.

Aiko obeyed. Glaring at Danny a little in irritation.

"I was given the results. We can go over them when you get better." Danny said. "Anyway, when the master was done and you still had not awoken, he told me to get you to a healer. And he said you would be able to explain what everything meant."

Danny watched Aiko drink the third glass of water.

When she finished it, she passed it to Danny, expecting him to refill it and give it straight back. But he did not.

"You scared me," Danny said weakly. He straightened up and stood. "Let me go get Mistress Ratana."

Aiko nodded.

She looked down at her dress which was soaked. Not ruined, but it would have to hang to dry out.

Aiko looked over at the door that Danny had disappeared through.

A moment later Danny walked back in with Mistress Ratana. She was dressed in her Miko uniform.

"Are you feeling better, Lady Aiko?" She waved, walking over and kneeling by the tub.

"A little," Aiko sighed.

Mistress Ratana took her arm and began to touch it in a few places.

"Your pulse is stronger, and your blood pressure is improving. I already have some herbs prepared for you. Two days of confinement to your house. And I'll tell Kasumi about this so she can check in on you in a few days. You need to stay out of the sun as much as possible. And you should not do anything strenuous until you are given the clear." Mistress Ratana listed. "I will write all this down, and I will have someone deliver it to your parents."

"I'll do it. I am going to take her home." Danny said. "As soon as you clear her."

Mistress Ratana stood up. "She is cleared. I'll go finish that remedy." And with that, she was gone.

Danny stood over the pool and offered Aiko a hand. "Are you ready to go home?"

Aiko took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Aiko slowly got out of the pool, dripping water everywhere.

Danny handed her a towel and held her arm to support her. Once Aiko dried off as much as she could Danny lead her into the hallway. He didn't say a word.

He had one arm around her waist tightly. And he didn't seem to be concerned about whether or not Aiko minded or if it were embarrassing. He was just supporting her as she walked.

Mistress Ratana quickly had the herbs ready and Danny started to walk Aiko to the palace, which was fairly close to the monastery. There was a back way they could take without being seen.

Aiko noticed it was darker outside. It had been mid-morning when she and Danny had gone to the monastery and up the stairs. And now it was dusk.

Thought all of this. Danny said nothing.

Aiko looked over at him a few times. Hoping he would say something, even if he was going to be mad at her for neglecting to care for herself.

But he did not.

Once they got to the palace, he took her straight out to the stables where he helped her into the back of a carriage. Where she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: I have a break! In the middle of the week strangely enough. So, while I have this break! I shall update! So, millisecond busy. Life is good. Well, I have this one class... sigh. There is always that one class it seems. Anyway. About 25 days till Iron Fist. Read an interesting article about how much power Iron Fist can pack in a punch. And Jessica Henwick has done some interviews.  
Oh, here is something interesting. In the 90's there is a comic where Misty Knight called Danny "the Leonardo DiCaprio od the superhero set." And then, I recently found an article where Jeph Loed (a key person in the MCU) describes Finn Jones as a "young Leonardo DiCaprio." Cool? Cool.  
And then the New "I Am Danny" Featurette! Nearly here! It's all nearly here! The whole featurette is so jam-packed with everything. I'm pumped! Can't wait!  
Alright. Without further ado! Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I know! So pumped! So ready for the show! I get what you are saying with the yes/no dynamic. I think it's going to be great. David Wenham looks perfect in the trailer as Harold Meachum. There is one-millisecond look at Lewis Tan, who plays Zhou Cheng. And let me just say, I am really looking forward to it. Really Lewis Tan's instagram, it has some really cool videos of him working out and training with swords! He seriously has the background to play this character. Looking forward to this!  
Yeah, Hope does not come along for about four years after they get married. And then Kai is four years younger than she is.  
Oh, the sweet little kisses and happiness. Oh, the love of it all. Just wait...  
I get what you are saying. I think I should write a fight scene. but, like... I just finished chapter 21, and there has not been a fight scene as far as I remember.  
It continues to bode into the next chapter. Anyway, get to it! Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- It's fine, don't worry about it. What is it now? 21 days? I'm excited! Finn is going to be great. I'm excited. Yeah, at first I wasn't sure about him, but as I've kept up with the news. I think he's going to rock. And Jessica Henwick (Colleen) said she is no one's love interest. There is one comic where Danny and Colleen are a thing, but I hope the show does not do that. From what I've seen they are going to have a ying-yang dynamic, and I love it. And you mentioned Luke, Mike Colter (Luke Cage) said that their dynamic is very fun, Danny being young and full of energy, and Luke being more down to earth.  
Yeah... the kiss... um... coming up? Eventually? Heh... yeah... Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Aiko woke up on a couch in her living room. Danny was sitting with his back to her. Leaning against the couch and reading.

"Hey," Aiko muttered hoarsely. "Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"He should be," A voice cut in.

Aiko looked up to see her father approaching her. "But he insisted on staying here to make sure you were alright. You slept all night last night."

Aiko sighed as she stretched out. "I know you are about to lecture me about caring for myself. And next time, I swear I will," Aiko promised.

Danny put his book down. "That is good. Because next time I will be the one mad at you for your neglect, not your father," Danny said easily.

"You don't get to talk about neglect!" Ryu.

Aiko looked around and saw the small girl walking into the room. "Two meetings! You've missed two meetings in a row!"

Danny cringed a little. "I will never hear the end of this."

"You missed two council meetings because you were taking care of me?" Aiko asked.

Danny sighed and nodded.

"Give me that book so I can smack you," Aiko ordered.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "You are clearing better. I'll fix you some of that herbal tea."

"Ryu. Training. Now." Master Kung ordered.

"Yes, master," Ryu replied as she opened a portal and left. Master Kung looked at the two teenagers. "Don't hurt yourselves. And the same rules as always apply."

Danny, who that had clearly been pointed at, looked up. "Yes, Master."

It was quiet for a while as the two were left alone.

Aiko got up and walked over to the table. Wrapped in a blanket.

Danny joined her a moment later and poured her a glass of tea.

"So… what the result of the date?" Aiko asked softly.

"You are a Dog." Danny smiled.

Aiko smiled at him as she drank some of her drink. "That is good."

"Alright. Now explain all of this to me," Danny said handing her a parchment.

Aiko smiled. "Down to the hour a child is born is recorded," Aiko began. "Each year, month, day, and hour are assigned a zodiac. And they each have different meanings. The best relationships match all four of the animals. But the hour is not usually looked at because it is secret. It is only looked at is the rest of the matches become questionable."

Danny gave a nod and passed Aiko a cup of hydrating tea.

"The year is how others perceive you and how you present yourself. The month is the inner animal. The most important one in determining the circumstances of one's adult life. The day; is kind of who you really are, your true zodiac. The secret animal is thought to be a person's truest representation, the one they hold back." Aiko explained.

"I understand. So even if I did know the time I was born it would not be looked at?" Danny asked.

"Yes, because everything else lined up so perfectly," Aiko smiled.

Danny nodded.

"So we match each other ninety percent in how we perceive ourselves, ninety percent in our circumstances in life, and truly are honestly an eighty percent match," Aiko smiled. "Which is really good."

"You seemed upset with that you could have been a snake," Danny said.

"It offended me that he thought so badly of me." Aiko sighed.

Danny just smiled at her. "He gave me some dates that would be good for a wedding. The 25th day of the 8th month is the one I thought was best. Sorry, that is the wrong calendar… 7th month and the 19th day."

Aiko smiled. "That sounds good. It gives us some time."

Danny gave a nod. "Are you ready to begin planning?" He asked. A smile was in his eyes.

"I guess you want me to tell you how it works?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, please," Danny smiled.

"So… on the morning of the wedding, you come her to retrieve me, dress casual," Aiko instantly smirked. Danny didn't know this custom… "And bring Hiroshi."

"What? Why?" Danny asked.

Aiko smiled. "Oh, you don't know?" She teased, already knowing the answer.

"Aiko… what?" Danny asked.

Aiko just smiled and started laughing at the thought.

"Aiko… what is so funny?" Danny asked.

"How much do you love me?" Aiko asked while laughing.

"More than you will ever know," Danny replied seriously.

"Well…" Aiko led on. "You have to prove it."

"In a fight or something like that?" Danny asked.

"Um... No," Aiko laughed.

"Then what?" Danny asked.

Aiko took a long drink. "You will have to do whatever my friends say. It is a custom that a bride's friends will try to stop her groom from retrieving her. They will challenge him to do random things until they are satisfied. If you fail to do what is asked. You are punished. In the end, they will either let you pass, or you will have to pay them to leave you alone."

Danny's expression was blank… "You are joking… right?"

"No," Aiko laughed.

Danny looked at her with a mixture of confusion and pain, his mind was clearly already trying to mentally prepare himself, he sighed. "Like what kinds of things?"

Aiko shrugged. "That is why I said to dress casual and bring money."

Danny filled Aiko's cup before laying his head on his crossed arms. "What else?"

"Then you take me to the palace and we both get ready. I will already be fully dressed and everything and you will have to change. But you won't actually get to see me because I will be covered in fabrics so you cannot see what the dress looks like, or what I look like. And I will have a veil that does not allow me to see you." Aiko explained. "Something like that."

"Then the Immortal ceremony, and then the Chinese ceremony, and then the celebration," Aiko listed.

Danny smiled. "Sounds a little too easy."

"I know. I believe there will be a ten-course meal or something that has to be planned. And music, and decorations, and everything else."

"And you will need a dress," Danny smiled.

"And you will also need something to wear," Aiko countered.

"Right," Danny nodded.

Aiko looked up at the ceiling. "I'm bored. I want to go spar or something."

"No… you'll hurt yourself," Danny said strictly.

"Right," Aiko sighed. "Like that is the worst of your problems. You have missed two meetings…"

Danny sighed. "I know…"

"You should go work so it does not pile up," Aiko smiled at Danny. She looked up at him weakly.

"Are you certain you are going to be ok with being home alone?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I am fine. I can handle myself. You don't need to fuss about me." Aiko sighed slightly annoyed.

Danny stood up and walked over to her. Bending down next to where she sat on the floor.

With his left hand, he easily cupped her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead gently. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you later."

Aiko smiled as she watched Danny walk over to the door and leave.

She placed her cup down and laid her head on the table in her folded arms and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

Aiko woke up by Davos walking into the house. The door slammed shut and Aiko jumped up from where she slept.

"When did Danny leave?" Davos asked.

"I don't know. A while ago. He has to work." Aiko yawned.

"He's going to get chewed out for missing." Davos joked as he sat down at the table.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "I don't think it will be the last time."

"Young men in love… a strange phenomenon," Davos commented. "It's going to mess with his head."

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"Well, you don't get it because you are a girl," Davos dismissed easily.

"Explain it," Aiko commanded.

"Once young men reach the age to marry many become more interested in girls than training or studies. It's a universal distraction to them. And once many do get married they don't train like they used to." Davos shrugged. "You know girls get distracted by guys too. Assuming you and Ryu were in the same outside world for the past year."

Aiko smiled and nodded. "I guess."

"Are you excited to finally have a date and start preparing?" Davos asked.

"I guess so," Aiko sighed. "It's a little nerve-racking. And everything. And I don't know."

Davos nodded.

Aiko stood up and wrapped the blanket around her. "I'm going to wash up, seriously need to wash up. I feel disgusting."

Aiko walked out of the room and down the covered walkway to her room.

* * *

"So basically what you are saying is that I get to mess with Danny?" Kasumi asked as she sat around Aiko's room.

"Yes," Aiko smiled. "If you would like to. I was going to ask Ryu seriously and maybe a few other people if I can think of them."

Kasumi laughed to herself. "I remember this one trick from when Hiroshi and I got married that I would love to do. A Mongolian tradition."

Aiko looked over at her older friend who held her arm and was checking her blood pressure and pulse.

Kasumi closed her eyes for a minute. "Well, you seem to be doing alright. I guess if you just don't do anything today you can go to the palace tomorrow. Two days of confinement seems a little much, Mistress Ratana must have just been worried about you hurting yourself. But she is right, don't hurt yourself by doing something hard."

Kasumi let go of Aiko's arm and looked at the younger girl who forced herself to sit up.

"So, what is the Mongolian tradition?" Aiko asked.

"You take a bone and hollow it out and put metal in the middle to make it hard to break. And then tell the groom to break it." Kasumi smiled.

"That would be entertaining," Aiko smiled.

"So what traditions are you including in your wedding?" Kasumi asked. "Besides this one?"

"I don't know. I guess some of the more formal ones. There is the one tradition where Danny and I get teased in our room. I don't think I want to do that one. I would just rather go to bed," Aiko sighed. "It's going to be a long day. And I think I will sleep for a week."

Kasumi smiled at Aiko sweetly. It was a knowing smile.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Having been married already, I think you and Danny will enjoy it," Kasumi said easily. "Marriage is about the little things and working together, and stuff like that. When you have your first fight, you'll understand just how much it is about. But right now, looking at you, Aiko, you don't have a clue."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Kasumi asked.

Aiko nodded.

"Does he hug you and stuff?"

Aiko once more nodded.

"You two are just cute together. You don't know marriage until you are chin deep. You are going to fight. You are going to disagree. You guys are going to be imperfect, as much as it might pain either of you to think." Kasumi said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"You have always been the Thunderer's daughter. You are great at fighting and you are all that… and Danny is King. You both hold yourselves in high regard. You both don't let others see the worst of you guys. Neither of you are perfect. Do you think Danny is perfect?" Kasumi asked.

Aiko looked at the ceiling. "Kind of."

"You just wait," Kasumi said standing up and getting her supplies together. "It's not all sweet and smooth."

Aiko got up and swung her legs over the bed, pulling her sleeve down over her arm. "I guess I get that. But… my parents don't fight that much. I guess I just thought…"

"They've had over four thousand years to perfect marriage. It probably takes at least half that to get it right." Kasumi said longingly.

Aiko caught it. "You and Hiroshi?" She asked sadly.

"What?" Kasumi spun around.

"Is everything ok?" Aiko asked quickly.

"His father is pretty sick again. And Hiroshi is just trying to pretend things are fine and trying to be heartless. You know they have not always been on great terms since his mom passed. We got in a fight about it," Kasumi admitted.

"How sick is he?" Aiko asked.

Kasumi sighed. "Very sick, he's old too, which makes him weaker."

Aiko walked over to her and hugged Kasumi. "I'm sorry."

Kasumi smiled. "Yeah. It's just part of us being together. And my brothers are here already…"

Aiko smiled. "You can handle this. I know you can."

"Thanks, Aiko. Now, I need to get back to work. Don't hurt yourself," Kasumi said as she started to walk away.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: I'm tired. But hey, it's how I usually am. I'm excited over Iron Fist coming out. I have big plans to watch it. And I likely will not update that Friday or Saturday until I finish. But I should be able to update before hand. I don't really care about what the critics have to say. I'm looking forward to the show. Anyway, just a few more days to go! Hope everyone is doing well, it's right about spring break time so I hope everyone is enjoying their time off. Enjoy!  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yeah, I'm excited also. Yeah, I've gotten about two more done now. And I'm so excited. It's so good! I'm getting really close to starting their wedding. I'm so excited. They are so close to being married! I want to update twice this week for this story at the least. And since I have some time. I am going to work on Anna's story. I have to work on that... hopefully, I can get that updated soon.**  
 **My secret? I don't know. I spend a lot of time researching, and I love using Excel to organize information. And I do a lot of research on Google and Wikipedia.**  
 **I love how much you are getting into this. The two of them are so sweet and I have some chapters that you are going to love because of all the fluff between them.**  
 **Ok, so let's get on with another chapter of sweet Danny and Aiko. And you are right about a little trouble and imperfections... they are coming up... but you are right, they are young and starting out. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **TheRandGirl- You may have to wait for the next one for come real fun. This chapter has some imperfections in it. They are young, so that does happen. Things are going well, life's rough. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry, it took so long to update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Aiko quietly walked around the palace. She has finally been allowed to get back to working toward the wedding and preparing herself to become queen.

The first day she was cleared she worked and did not see Danny.

But, today she was free and hoping to spend time with him.

Her mind was spinning. Everything seemed so quiet. At lease on the main floor.

The kitchen was strangely quiet and there seemed to be no one around. The great hall and ballroom were deserted. As was the foyer.

Aiko sighed as she ascended the stairs up to the second floor to where Danny's office was.

Sure enough, there was commotion. Aiko straightened up. Trying to look sophisticated. She had a decent reputation, as Ryu had said, and Aiko did not want to mess it up.

It didn't matter what people thought of her. She was marrying Danny. End of story. Danny loved her and that was all that mattered.

Aiko could easily tell who were monks, nobles, and servants.

It couldn't have been more than about twenty people in the hallways addressing different matters.

They all looked up as Aiko passed and she tried to not blush or feel embarrassed. As difficult as it was.

Aiko walked straight past and was headed to Danny's office. He was not expecting her. But there should not have been a problem with her showing up randomly.

Aiko turned the corner and walked up to the guards posted outside his office. "Umm... Is he in there?" Aiko asked.

"He is currently having a meeting with the council." One of the stone guards said.

"Oh." Aiko didn't have a response. She just turned on her heels and started to walk away. She could explore some more while she waited.

Ryu wouldn't be up for company. It was slightly after noon.

Aiko easily found the throne room. No one was inside and she allowed herself to enter and look around.

The last time she had been there was for Danny's coronation. The wedding announcement had been downstairs.

The throne room was just as she remembered. Large and rectangular. The floor was marble. The walls were gloomy without the light. The curtains were pulled the keep the room colder.

Aiko walked up to the throne slowly. Her footsteps echoed from the walls. There were two thrones now. Two large and elaborate chairs centered on their elevated platform.

Aiko didn't dare walk up the steps. She stood at the bottom and looked around.

This would be where the wedding would take place.

Aiko's stomach flipped. There was only a month left until the wedding. It was nerve wracking.

How much had already been planned?

Aiko walked away from the throne briskly. Her shoes echoed in the large room.

Ever muscle tensed.

When Danny was getting close to becoming King. His life was in slight danger most of the time.

So surely, hers would to as the wedding got closers.

Aiko's senses were on high alert. There were plenty of places to hide in the dark throne room.

Once Aiko left, she kept looking around. The main library was on the first floor. But there was a second one on the second story. It had a beautiful sitting area and many tall windows that lite the room softly.

The bookshelves were mostly filled with history books, and academic things compared to the myths and fictional books downstairs.

Aiko also discovered a staircase connecting the two libraries together.

After that, she found many rooms that were either locked or had a stone guard outside of them.

Aiko walked down the hallway deciding to just sit in the waiting area outside Danny's office. There she could wait for him quietly.

Aiko started back down the hallway.

She looked around. Large glass windows offered beautiful lighting to the palace. Everything was golden and beautiful.

Aiko walked into the beautiful and comfortable waiting area and took a seat. She watched the wall in front of her.

It was quiet for a while and Aiko had entered a meditative state. Quiet and peaceful.

A small buzz of activity woke her from the trace.

Aiko looked over to see Danny talking with a prominent member of the council.

"Master, I will speak to her. But I cannot promise that she will be pleased." Danny said quietly. "And I honestly do not want to upset her. She fell ill a few days ago. I feel she is more stressed than she may think. Stress is very unhealthy."

He looked up and spotted Aiko, who quickly stood up.

Danny seemed pleased to see her, smiling at her softly.

The old master looked at Aiko with hard eyes. They were hard as if troubled by something.

Aiko instantly knew that they were talking about her.

"Then we will wait for your answer later," The master said. "Have a good day, Your Majesty." He bowed and walked off.

Aiko slowly walked up to Danny. "What was that about?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing of any importance," Danny said gently. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Who were you talking about?" Aiko asked.

"I told you it was nothing," Danny said raising an eyebrow.

"How many other girls do you know who are ill right now?" Aiko asked accusingly. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

Her mind instantly expecting the worst things that Danny could respond with. "Who are you talking about?"

Danny looked at Aiko, she was tensed and defensive, and Danny was very relaxed. "Aiko, are you alright?"

"Answer." Aiko prompted.

Danny paused. "You are jumping to conclusions in your head aren't you?"

Aiko didn't respond.

"Aiko, are you?" Danny asked.

"Maybe…" Aiko trailed off.

"Come on, let's go sit in my office," Danny said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aiko just watched it before she turned around and followed Danny into his grand office.

"I believe in monogamy, Aiko. So that you know that. I can't believe you might think ill of me." Danny said sternly.

Aiko's stern composure broke. Her face heated up some at Danny's subtle anger at her.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't implying that! But you wouldn't tell me! And I thought you were talking about me!" Aiko rushed in to explain.

"It's alright." Danny sighed as he took a seat on the couch.

Aiko sat down next to him. "Danny, were you talking about me?"

"Yes, you have been at the center of the council's interest lately." Danny sighed. "As much as I love you, I worry about it."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"The council is old men, who do not understand young women," Danny said looking over at Aiko. His arm rested on his leg, hand facing upward.

Aiko placed her hand in his. "What do you mean?"

"The council was thinking about, and honestly have agreed it might be best if you were to go ahead and move into the palace before we get married." Danny began. "I told them you might be against that idea."

"I am completely against it," Aiko said without thinking. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Why did you think I would say no?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know." Danny shrugged, giving Aiko's hand a squeeze. "Because it didn't seem like you."

Aiko nodded. "I… um… the night of the engagement party I cried."

This caught Danny's attention. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to think about moving away from home," Aiko said softly. Her eyes started to water.

Danny leaned in and tucked some of her long hair behind her ear.

"I would never force you to move into the palace this early. But I hope you will be ready when our wedding comes." Danny smiled at her softly.

"I promise I'll be ready," Aiko said watching their hands.

It sat quietly for a while.

Danny just held her hand and Aiko's mind replayed memories.

"Are you alright, Aiko?" Danny asked after a while.

"Yeah, just fine," Aiko mumbled.

"Ryu warned me that if you say fine, then you are not," Danny said thoughtfully.

He moved around and leaned in close. He gently gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I guess I am just nervous. I don't feel like we have gotten enough done. And all… and I want to still cling onto my old life. Before you became the Iron Fist and King." Aiko sighed.

"Many days, I wish the same," Danny admitted. "I do not want to force you to do anything you do not want to do, alright? If you are ever uncomfortable you just let me know."

Aiko felt chills all over her body. "Thanks, Danny."

Danny looked down at her and pulled his hand back. He gently wrapped it around Aiko's shoulder and rubbed her gently.

Aiko smiled at this, taking her chance to lean into Danny softly. He was warm and comfortable.

"What occurs in a Chinese wedding ceremony?" Danny asked after a while.

"Many customs and traditions." Aiko yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Walk me through an example," Danny suggested.

"We can add any outsider traditions if you would like to. If it fits in, I guess. Um… I get walked down the aisle and we stand up at the alter and there is a tea ceremony. And then we do ceremonial bows… and then it's over. That said, all of that is much more complex."

"After all that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Usually, you take me back to your room where you can remove the veil that will be covering my face." Aiko smiled.

"So I wouldn't be able to see you?" Danny asked.

Aiko nodded. "But I will be able to see you."

Danny smiled. "Alright. Will I be brought to tears over your beauty?"

"I don't know…" Aiko sighed. "Um, a few other traditions are things like kids sneaking into our room and bouncing around on our bed for a blessing of a large family."

"That one sounds like Ryu would do," Danny noted.

"And another one I don't want to do is friends and family tease us in our room and make us do embarrassing things to make us comfortable around each other before we go to bed." Aiko sighed. "I think after everything that is going to happen I just want to go to bed."

"That is fine by me." Danny smiled.

Aiko bit her bottom lip and looked up at Danny who looked rather content. "Are you comfortable?"

"With my arm wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world who is trying to not fall asleep on top of me?" Danny asked. "Yes."

Aiko smiled and she pushed herself against Danny a little more. "Thank you."

Danny started to rub her shoulder.

They sat that way in silence for a while.

Danny rubbing Aiko's arm and she leaned on him with her eyes closed. The only noise was their rhythmic breathing.

"So, would you like to have another date?" Danny asked softly. "I was thinking about lunch we could go out and do something."

"Why lunch? Isn't dinner supposed to be more romantic?" Aiko asked.

"Well, if we go at lunch we can avoid teasing from Ryu. Although we can have dinner too." Danny joked.

"You love your sister." Aiko sighed.

"She's been hinting at something she got us for our wedding." Danny sighed. "I don't want to know."

Aiko laughed. "I agree."

"You know. I'm getting you a gift too." Danny prompted her teasingly. "Is there anything you would like?"

Aiko opened her eyes and looked up at Danny. "You are getting me something?" She asked.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "I already have something but is there anything you want?"

"No," Aiko said quickly. "Do I need to get you something? Is that a tradition in the outside?"

"No." Danny shook his head. "I just have something that I want to give you as a gift, ok?"

"Sure." Aiko sighed, she looked down at their hands. "Now I have to get you something."

"No, you do not," Danny said gently.

"No, you told me that you were getting me something and now I have to get you a gift as well." Aiko protested.

"Aiko…" Danny began. "I'm already getting the best gift in the world. You can't top it."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"I get to marry you." Danny smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Aiko felt her face heat up frantically and she buried it in Danny's chest playfully. "You like seeing me embarrassed… don't you?"

Danny laughed. "Maybe."

"Meanie," Aiko said softly.

Danny gave her a squeeze. "Love you." Hugging her into him tighter.

"You too." Aiko yawned.

"Are you tired?" Danny asked.

"Some," Aiko admitted.

"Take a nap. I don't care." Danny said gently.

Aiko pushed against Danny and sat up. "No, I'm fine."

"You are still recovering if you want to rest you can," Danny said.

"I am not that weak." Aiko corrected him.

Danny smiled at her. "I know. But I want the best for you, always."

Aiko nodded. "I know."

Danny looked at the tapestry on the adjacent wall for a moment. "When would you like to have a date?"

* * *

 **PLEASES LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, Iron Fist was great! I have a friend over and we watched it Friday and Saturday! I loved it and I am looking forward to The Defenders now!**  
 **My favorite part was all the little things that were in there. References to the other shows, Claire in episode five... although episode eleven is my overall favorite! And the Ending! Everything! Ward's character development. The Orson Randall REFERENCE! Davos was amazing, I mean amazing to see him on screen! Ok... that should not be too much of a spoiler for those of you who have not seen it yet... if it is I am very sorry about that!**  
 **But the show was good, there is a lot of criticism about it. But it was good in my opinion. It just kept getting better as the show went on! The last episode was amazing. Like episode 12 ends with a cliffhanger and then I was just sitting there like; "How are they going to fix this problem in an hour?"**  
 **They did...**  
 **Anyway, that's enough. You guys are here to read about this love story and Danny and Aiko's date. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- No worries. Ok, we will have to PM and talk about Iron Fist as soon as you watch it! People I know have seen it. But no one seems to appreciate it as much as I did. You will love it! I know you will! You can read the A/N for a tease if you want. :) Enough to get you through.**  
 **Me? Organized? People say that a lot... I mean I guess I am organized. But people who know me give me way to much credit, I am a mess most of the time. Thanks though!**  
 **Interesting you mention the spa... there's something similar I've already written concerning that kind of thing. I don't know what chapter it is in, though.**  
 **Danny is pretty great. He's definitely smooth. This just came to me; it must be from watching Hiroshi fail so many times! Sorry! It's just too funny a thought to ignore.**  
 **Alright, get to it! Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- Ok, Iron Fist? What did you think? I fangirled the entire way through. I had the remote the first half of the show and kept pausing it to make comments, guesses, and point out references. My friend had the remote for the second half... with good reasoning... I guess...**  
 **Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Fluff to come!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Danny had simple said to meet him in the foyer the next afternoon. Nothing more.

Aiko didn't know what he had planned. So, she wore a simple cheongsam dress that went to her ankles, it more traditional and had cut up to about her mid-calf. The sleeves were also longer, reaching her elbows. The dress was a light blue and Aiko had thrown on pants to cover her legs.

"Hey. Sorry I am late." Danny said walking up to her, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Aiko smiled. "So… what did you have in mind for today?"

Danny smiled. "Well, would you like to go out to eat?"

"I thought you didn't like going out to eat?" Aiko said softly. "Last time a small child saw you and you didn't enjoy yourself."

"I was thinking a little fancier than that. Or street food." Danny smiled.

"Um… do you want to have a formal lunch?" Aiko asked. "I don't care. What were we going to do afterward?"

"A surprise." Danny smiled. "Formal lunch it is?"

Aiko shrugged; "that's fine."

"Good." Danny smiled.

* * *

Aiko had to admit that Danny had meant a formal lunch when he said it.

The place he had taken her to was a tall three story building. And inside was elegant. The room where they were seated was large.

Aiko looked at the menu in front of her, a real formality, usually dishes were written on a sign and hung up to be seen by everyone. A menu meant it was a much nicer place. And likely the nicest in the city.

Aiko reached for her cup and took a long and slow drink.

The tea was omija cha tea, a Korean tea that was served in the summer and either cold or warm, hers was cold. It was also one of Aiko's favorites she had ever tasted.

"Aiko, what do you want?" Danny asked. He looked up at her.

"I don't know." Aiko shrugged. "You meant formal when you said it."

"You have said that at least five times now…" Danny sighed. "If you wanted to go somewhere else you could have told me."

"No, here is fine," Aiko said quickly. She looked back down at her menu. "This place is cool. It's just… I don't know…"

"Yes, you do," Danny said without thinking.

"I think we are starting to act more like a couple. Before you were not able to put your arm around me without ending up uncomfortable. But you did the other day without being worried about it. And 'dating' is fun." Aiko laughed. "I just feel like we are actually a couple now."

Danny looked up at Aiko softly with a gentle smirk. "You know... I get what you are saying, but we are still far from what a married couple is like."

"I guess." Aiko sighed. "So you mean that we are still just starting off?"

"Mostly. There are things that will never happen until we are married. It could be years before we are a normal couple. You and I are on the mindset of the outside world. Couples will date for some time before getting married. We'll be in this stage for a while." Danny smiled at Aiko.

Aiko blushed some. "Ok, I guess so."

"What do want to eat?" Danny asked. He easily placed his own menu down on the table

"Um… Anhui cuisine." Aiko decided, she scanned the menu once quickly. "Pumpkin Dumplings and Phoenix Tail Shrimp I guess."

Danny nodded. "I think Shandong."

Aiko smiled. "That fits in with you not eating meat."

Danny smiled. "Yeah. I guess. The cooks had a fun time the first couple of nights with me. Luckily Ryu eats lots of meats."

"You don't eat meat because you can't stomach it, right?" Aiko asked.

Danny nodded. "That is true. After all that time in monasteries, it will mess with your stomach. And once I was already sick because of eating meat, the monks introduced me to the 'all life is sacred' philosophy."

Aiko smiled. "So how did that go over?"

The curtain to the small private room was pushed aside and a girl walked in.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked softly as she walked up to Aiko and Danny.

"Yes," Danny began. "Seafood Xiaolongbao."

Aiko smiled. "And um… Pumpkin Dumplings and Phoenix Tail Shrimp."

"Smaller portions of both?" She asked.

Aiko nodded. "Please."

She nodded. "Thank you." She bowed and walked out.

Aiko looked back to Danny. "So the cooks?" She asked.

"They didn't know that I don't eat meat so the night after my coronation they just fixed a normal meal for me and I just ate plain rice and some dumplings. They didn't figure it out until Ryu told them." Danny smiled.

"You should be nice to people who work in the palace." Aiko scolded.

"It was fun the first two or three days to see people scrambling around trying to figure me out." Danny smiled. "Then the whole fearful of the king act got old."

Aiko smiled. "Do you think I am going to have to go through that too?"

"I know you are going to have to. Because that is just how it is." Danny smiled as he took a drink. "You will be the queen. People will want to impress you and they will be fearful of you." He placed his cup down and looked Aiko in the eyes. "You will be politically powerful. Not to mention your actual power."

Aiko nodded. "Yeah. You are right. I don't want to be feared. But… at the same time…" Aiko trailed off. She looked down at her lap.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking again. This is a lot of work. I'm in over my head." Aiko sighed. She had had this reoccurring thought repeatedly.

"No, you are not," Danny said gently. He reached across the table and held out his hand.

Aiko placed her hand in his and Danny began to rub it. "You are going to be just fine. If you were going to be in over your head. Then your father would not allow me to marry you. It is true, this will be hard work."

"Danny… I'm going to be queen." Aiko protested weakly. "That is a lot of work, no matter what."

"Aiko, please do not worry about it. Worry about being the queen later. And worry about being my wife first. You must learn the balance between work and freedom." Danny smiled.

"Right." Aiko sighed. "And you've mastered it?"

"No, I'm behind by about a day…" Danny said easily.

"And you are not worried?" Aiko asked.

"I still have the council trying to micromanage my life." Danny sighed, he pulled back his hand from Aiko, and folded his arms and putting them on the table. "One minute they are saying I need to spend more time with you; and the next? I am not working enough."

"And I am a popular topic, aren't I?" Aiko asked, her voice held a quiver at the mentioning of the council.

"Aiko, I love you," Danny said easily.

"So, you don't want to talk about it." Aiko uncovered easily.

"Aiko, yes. You have been the main topic lately. Other stuff has come up, but the council is just worried about you some. And it's just stressful trying to plan a wedding and stuff." Danny sighed.

"Let me help you," Aiko said easily.

"You have your own things to do…" Danny replied.

"It's not nearly as important. I want to help you do it right the first time." Aiko snapped.

Danny looked at her, his expression was clearly uneasy. "Aiko…"

"What?" Aiko asked.

"You are being defensive. You are not under attack." Danny said soothingly.

"I know… it is just…" Aiko trailed off and the couple sat in silence for a while.

Aiko looked down at her lap and played with her hands. The food could not come soon enough.

She took a drink and avoided looking at Danny.

She didn't want to fight him… it was just… not as smooth as she wanted.

"You can help me with the preparations." Danny decided.

The pair's ears both hear it at the same time. Someone was coming.

The girl who had taken their orders had walked in and was caring their food.

She served them both quietly and once more left them to their own business.

"I just want to skip a few months," Danny commented as Aiko picked up her chopsticks to begin eating.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"I am looking forward to the wedding, but I want to just have our normal life together already." Danny smiled. "I want to wake up in the morning, right next to you, think you are the most beautiful thing in the world and everything to just be peaceful."

Aiko's face heated up. "Ok…"

Danny smiled at her and slowly began to eat.

They were quiet for a while.

Aiko had to admit, the food was good. And it was nice to just eat quietly.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Aiko asked softly.

Danny smiled at her. "Well, a surprise… but it's not likely going to be all that great."

"That is not reassuring." Aiko sighed. "Tell me."

"No," Danny said once more.

"Danny. Tell me." Aiko commanded.

"No. Danny said again.

"Annoying." Aiko sighed.

"I love you too," Danny replied.

Aiko felt her heart race.

She internally cursed herself. They had been engaged for two weeks. When was she going to stop being the nervous type around him? When were things not going to be awkward between them?

They were getting married. That ship had long since sailed. It was official. And everyone at least knew her name, if not her face.

"We are here," Danny announced.

Aiko looked up at the building they stuff before. It was clearly Japanese architecture.

Aiko sighed. "Geisha?" She asked. "Danny, what on earth are you thinking?"

"What are you accusing me of?" Danny asked turning to face her.

"What?" Aiko asked. "I'm not accusing you of anything."

"You were yesterday." Danny pointed out crossing his arms. "You were mad at me because I did not tell you right away about what the meeting was about."

"I had the suspicion it was about me and you would not tell me what it was about," Aiko said.

"And then you indirectly implied that I might not love you," Danny said hurt.

Aiko looked up at his stern expression. He was trying to hide the fact that it was hurting his feelings.

"I'm sorry about that." Aiko sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"But you did," Danny said, not dropping the subject.

"What are we doing here?" Aiko asked. "A show or something?"

"Do not change the subject," Danny said.

"You told me while we were eating that more stuff about me has come up. What are you talking about me for?" Aiko asked.

"Because you are to be my queen. The council wants to make sure you are ready, much like they did for me. Except they had much more time to prepare me." Danny replied.

Aiko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I guess I got upset that you would not tell me about what was going on. And my mind thought the worst of you."

Danny just continued to watch her.

"Look, I am sorry." Aiko finished. "Can you forgive me?"

Danny didn't say anything. He just watched her with hard eyes. "I forgive you." He said quietly.

Aiko smiled up at him. "So… what are we doing here?"

Danny looked over at the building. He took in a deep breath. "It was not my idea, but it was suggested that we should practice dancing together."

Aiko smiled. "No one has started bothering to teach me to formally dance. Apparently, it is lower on the list of expectations that I thought."

Danny looked down at her and tried to smile. "It is going to come up."

Aiko took his hand. "Are we going in?"

"Sure," Danny said easily.

He also held Aiko's hand. Wrapping his fingers so they were bent.

Aiko followed him as he led her inside.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So I did have big plans this weekend and then things fell through. So... yeah... the countdown has begun on exams. I think I'm going to be ok... I hope so anyway... So the tentative plan is to update this week, and then next two weeks and then take off for exams and testing. Then this summer I want to update every week, but we will see what happens. Anyways, cute chapter coming up! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I saw your PM! Wow, that's a long PM. But I've replied now! Yeah, Ryu addresses this in her 12-year-old way. They are nervous. But so cute! Oh yes, that line. Adorable. Very adorable. Ah, no geisha stories. Not this time, not yet. I'll see if I can slip something in some time.  
Anyway, this chapter has a little something special for you. A little name drop maybe? Or something to just make you fan-girl? Anyway, I'll keep this short. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"So, what did you do to my brother?" Ryu's voice was the first thing Aiko heard. She was sitting crouched down in front of Aiko, who had been sleeping on her side in her bed.

Their faces were inches apart and Aiko had to take a moment to process her surroundings.

Once she did she jumped up and pulled back quickly. "What?"

"What did you do to Danny? He's not acting like himself." Ryu repeated.

"What time is it?" Aiko asked.

"Not long after sunrise." Ryu shrugged. "So…?"

"I did not do anything to him. We went out to eat yesterday and that was it."

"He didn't even show up at dinner. And he had a minor meeting he skipped." Ryu deadpanned. "What did you do to mess him up?"

"Nothing!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Well… something happened." Ryu shrugged.

Aiko felt her face get hot. "I misunderstood him a few times and that caused us to get mad at each other. Is it that big of a problem?"

Ryu shrugged. "I don't know. I'm too young for marriage counseling."

Aiko sighed. "Of course, you are."

"What?" Ryu asked sharply. "I'm just trying to figure you guys out."

Aiko got up and walked over to her dresser. "I think I am too."

Ryu sat there for a minute with her mouth agape.

"What?" She asked loudly.

"I don't think we act like a couple. We are still just as we always are. There is a difference between being friends and being a couple… right?" Aiko asked she looked over at Ryu.

"My hours of watching television have not failed me." Ryu grinned. "There is a difference."

"Are you going to give me quality information or what?" Aiko asked.

Ryu shrugged. "I will tell you what I know. But you see, Danny is Danny. So if he wants something certain, you have to ask him about it. He's not just going to out and say it."

"What does that mean?" Aiko asked as she pulled out a dress and walked behind the room divider.

"Um… It means he is not going to come out and say he wants to do stuff. He's more likely to hang back. He's not going to say, for example, that he wants you to kiss him, or something mushy like that." Ryu made a face to show her disgust, not that Aiko noticed.

Aiko had slipped off her night dress and changed into her usual cheongsam dress with loose pants.

"So, for starters where are you two with your relationship?" Ryu questioned.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"He kisses you?" Ryu asked.

"Some."

"Hugs?" Ryu asks.

"Usually gets embarrassed," Aiko replied as she tied her belt.

"Hm…" Ryu hummed to herself. "Does he hug you around the waist?"

Aiko's face heated up. She was overly thankful for the room divider to hide her.

She could hear Ryu thumping her tail outside.

"Your lack of response says 'yes,'" Ryu called in a sing-song voice.

"Um… yeah… a little…" Aiko shrugged. "Not much."

"Well… sadly we are not in New York so that is where my evaluation ends." Ryu sighed as Aiko walked out.

"What does that mean?" Aiko asks.

"You guys are awkward." Ryu sighed. "Helplessly awkward."

Aiko walked up to the Dragon Lord. A dark purple dagger in her hand.

"Never seen that color before," Ryu commented.

Aiko adjusted her grip. "Why… I ought to strangle you."

"You'd be doing Danny a favor." Ryu sighed crossing her arms.

"What does that mean?" Aiko asked, slowly calming down.

"I was bugging him. I think he wants to strangle me." Ryu shrugged. "Not much."

Aiko sighed. "How do we act?"

"I see you two as brother and sister, to be honest. You guys love each other… but it's not like a married couple would." Ryu nodded. "A step in the right direction."

"Really?" Aiko asked, his voice dripped with disappointment. She walked over to her bed and plopped herself down. "How big of a step?"

Ryu shrugged. "Never dated. Wouldn't know."

Aiko sighed. "My stomach hurts thinking about it."

"Butterflies?" Ryu asked as she walked over to the bed.

"No," Aiko grumbled.

"Cramps?" Ryu asked. She jumped up and plopped herself on the bed.

Aiko sat up to look at Ryu. "How do you know what cramps are?"

Ryu shrugged. "The internet. I don't know the pain."

"You never will and you are lucky for that," Aiko complained.

Ryu grinned. "Yup. So is that what it is?"

"No, I'm just making myself sick. I want to just have things work." Aiko sighed.

"Are you guys compatible with each other?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aiko shrugged. "The stars say so."

"Well… the stars don't know stuff like that." Ryu said stubbornly.

"You are going to get beat up for saying that." Aiko laughed.

"Don't care." Ryu sighed. "Come at me with a weapon."

"I'm not who you need to worry about." Aiko smiled.

"I know. I skipped out on my tutor to try to get a rise out of Danny. Make him snap out of it." Ryu looked up at the ceiling. "His death glare is really powerful."

"I can believe it." Aiko nodded.

"Look, I know I am 12 and this isn't my place to say because I don't have parents. But you and Danny are going to be fine. You both admitted to me that you love each other. And just by watching the two of you, I know you would die for each other." Ryu said sitting up so she could look at Aiko. "So you two are going to be fine. You are just trying to force it a little too much. Danny too. You both want to reach that stage of where you have been in love for a while and it's smooth sailing."

Ryu took a deep breath. "It does not happen overnight. So, your date was a mess and there was a misunderstanding. So, what? Congrats, you are still going to end up married to him. You guys are official and there is nothing either of you can do about it now except fall over and die."

Ryu grinned at Aiko. "I am team Daniko all way."

"Team what?" Aiko asked.

"Uh… that is a shipping thing… Ava and Sam helped me come up with it…" Ryu's face got darker and darker blue. "Didn't mean to say that aloud…"

Aiko smiled. "You can be very confusing at times."

"So can you!" Ryu shot right back.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you for the pep-talk."

"Anytime." Ryu shrugged. "So… what are you going to go do?"

"I don't know. I guess I could go hang out with Danny, we haven't really worked on plans yet." Aiko sighed stretching out her arms. "Planning a wedding is a lot of work and we have been putting it off."

"Oh, Danny's already started with the basics." Ryu smiled. "He is a confused man when it comes to this."

Aiko sighed. "Of course, he is."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

* * *

The doors to Danny's office were open.

Aiko noticed this as she walked around the corner.

No one was there, except Danny.

Aiko sighed and walked in.

Danny never even looked up.

Aiko stopped right at the first step up. She stood quietly for a moment before coughing.

Danny looked up. "Good morning, Aiko."

Aiko smiled. "And to you as well."

Danny moved over to the left and patted the seat next to him. "Come up here."

Aiko froze for a moment before walking up next to him. She smiled at the long cushion about the length of the desk that was sitting there waiting on her.

Aiko slowly sat down and placed her legs in the empty spot that had almost been dug out from under the desk. "Very nice, I guess your legs don't hurt from sitting."

"Yeah." Danny nodded as he moved papers around. "You know. Usually, couples have about a year to plan their wedding. We have a month, now. You have to exclude the week we will not see each other."

Aiko shrugged. "Well, I guess that means a lot of work."

Danny nodded. "Speaking of work. You moving in came up again." He said pointedly.

"What?" Aiko as frantically. "Why?"

"Master Zhang has missed you during his lessons the past few days. And he was questioning where you were." Danny said still arranging papers.

"What did you tell him?" Aiko asked weakly.

"I simply said that I did not know where you were. Which, was the wrong answer." Danny stopped. "I'm ready to not have the council breathing down my back. I've still got a while until my birthday."

"So… moving in?" Aiko asked.

"The council wants you to move in so that they can micromanage your life and make sure you are completely ready to become queen," Danny said looking over at Aiko. "I looked Master Zhang in the eyes and said; 'No, I will not pressure Lady Aiko to do that. She has already expressed her displeasure with the thought.'"

"And he wasn't happy." Aiko finished.

"Correct." Danny nodded as he placed papers in front of them.

He picked some up. "Anyways, the library has a whole section on ceremonies and rituals and customs and all that stuff. And I was able to read the books and produce a list of everything we have to do."

Aiko took the paper from him and looked through it. "This is a lot."

"Well, I was thinking. You can attend your lessons in the morning. And I can do all my meetings and other things. We can eat lunch together and then spent the afternoon working on planning. I know it means spending a lot of time working." Danny said easily.

Aiko looked up from the list. "I know. But the sooner it is done the better."

"Even if we were to finish planning today, we would not be done." Danny reminded her. "You would still be running around doing stuff. And so would I."

Aiko nodded. She put the paper down. "Do I need to explain some stuff to you again?"

"I think I understand most of it. I'll just ask you questions as we go." Danny said taking the list from Aiko.

"Ok, first; we can skip over a lot of things like where we are going to have the wedding. And details about arranging the marriage and making it official." Danny said marking the items off. "We did that already."

Aiko nodded.

"Guests." Danny read off.

"I do not want to do that." Aiko sighed. "It's going to be a bunch of officials and nobles that I have never met."

Danny took a fresh paper. "Kasumi, Hiroshi, your family. Mistress Ratana, Ryu, Wanika… If Kasumi's brothers are in town they can come, some martial arts masters that trained us…" Danny stopped.

Aiko looked at him with a joking frown.

Danny smiled at her and she could not help but laugh. "Small wedding?" Aiko laughed.

"We can leave that to the council. Master Zhang has been making a list already." Danny nodded putting the paper off to the side.

"Next." Aiko supplied.

Danny looked down at the list. "Next… your dress. Qipao Kwa?"

Aiko shrugged.

"In the outside, it is believed to be bad luck if I see the dress before the wedding." Danny raised an eyebrow at Aiko. "So maybe I should just let you and your mother handle that."

Aiko smiled. "Sure."

Danny looked at the list again. "So… I guess I am going to have to get something too…" He sighed. "That will be fun."

"You don't know the pain of standing still on a stool for an hour so that someone can make sure your clothes fit!" Aiko said quickly. "I do. And it is the worst."

Danny sighed. "Right. Do you know anyone?"

"Māmā might know someone, or she might just do it herself. It would make her happy." Aiko smiled.

"Make-up and hair for you?" Danny asked.

Aiko blushed hot pink. "What?"

Danny smiled. "You are going to have to deal with getting all dressed up. There is no way out."

Aiko looked down at the table. "Right. I think Kasumi might know someone."

"I think you should spend a whole day at the Abbey getting pampered," Danny commented off-handedly.

"Why?" Aiko looked up at him.

"Isn't that something that girls like to do? Get pampered and treated like a queen?" Danny asked. "Plus, you need to do something nice for yourself."

Aiko took a deep breath and smiled at the word choice. "I guess… but… I'm not really a pampering kind of person."

"Don't worry about it. If you don't want to arrange it. I will." Danny shrugged.

"No!" Aiko nearly jumped. "You are not handling that by yourself. You'll do something wrong! Or embarrass me!"

Danny smiled at Aiko. "I would not."

"Yes, you would," Aiko said pointedly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Your faith in me is astounding."

Aiko looked down at her lap and smiled. "Fine, you can do it. I'll just make sure you do it right."

Danny nodded. "Sounds good."

He leaned back so his arms help him up and he looked at the ceiling. "You know. I think I am incredibly lucky."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

Danny sat himself up a little. As he did he gently wrapped his arm around Aiko's shoulder.

"Because I have you." Danny smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, I want to update this story every week, but that might be a little ambitious. So I will be trying for every other week at the least, summer homework projects and I have to work on my other stories, like Next Generation: Anna, which I would like to have done be the end of the summer. And I want Together As One to gain come momentum. Anyway, with school being out for summer, I should be able to get more stuff done as far as writing. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Ryu is always so much fun to write. She'll keep showing up, no worries, she is just that much fun to write for me. And I am really looking forward to the arch of her and finding her mother. I really do love how, like you mentioned, Aiko is trying to strangle her. To me, this shows how natural they are as a family.**  
 **I don't think I will be adding anything from the show… Maybe… but I don't think so. Ok, so I think you will like this next chapter, a lot more "family" in this one too. And I give a character I don't write often a shot too. So a character from the comics… I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Aiko sighed as she looked around the scattered books in the library.

She looked over across the table at Danny who was reading quietly.

"Why are there so many books on cooking?"

Danny looked up and shrugged. "I think it is because this library holds almost everything that has ever existed."

Aiko looked around. The Heart of Heaven Library was amazing. Everything in the mortal world and in the Capital Cities of Heaven existed there.

It was a grand library with three stories. And a very open floor plan so Aiko could find her way back to Danny after getting some books. There were four spiral staircases leading up to the different levels, and an open reading area.

"Where are all the others?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know. They all must be busy. But I am thankful for the quiet." Danny said easily as he turned the page.

"I can't believe we have to plan a ten-course meal." Aiko sighed. "I don't even know all the courses!"

"I wrote them down," Danny said looking up, "and memorized them."

"Seriously?" Aiko asked.

Danny nodded. "First; Hors d'oeuvre. Second; Soups. Third; Fish. Fourth; Entrées. Fifth; Removes. Sixth; Punch or Sorbet. Seventh; Roast. Eighth; Salad. Ninth; Cold Dish. Tenth; Sweets."

"And that concludes another exciting episode of 'Guess Who Was Born into Nobility'." Ryu mimicked an announcer's voice as she walked over placing a stack of books on the table. "See you next time when we ask the questions;" her voice changed back to normal. "Why does Danny know this stuff?"

Aiko laughed. "Well, he got drilled for two years about being king; maybe the elegance of food and banquets was involved?"

Ryu shrugged. "Two years of prep is a long time."

"But, I am better for it. I feel very prepared to take the thrown without constant supervision." Danny pointed out softly. "And actually, Aiko, you would be surprised."

Aiko sighed at the comment and looked around the library again. "Is Orson around?"

"Likely upstairs and drunk." Ryu shrugged.

"You two have met?" Aiko asked.

"Oh, I've met all of the weapons. And they are all insane." Ryu grumbled.

"You only say that because they treat you just like they treat me," Danny smiled.

Ryu nodded. She flipped open a book.

Aiko shook her head and looked back down at her own book. She was reading one that was on soups. There was what felt like a billion to choose from.

Danny had stated he would handle the fish partly because that was going to end up being what he would eat. And Ryu had jumped on desert before the other two could think about it.

Aiko looked up as Danny wrote some things down on his paper.

"What are you writing?" Aiko asked.

"Scallops, shrimp, and maybe some Ningbo seafood. And Tangyuan might make a good first course." Danny said easily.

"This is not planning a meal, this is a wreck. We're warriors. Not housewives." Aiko complained as she looked back down at her book. "Why can't the cooks do this?"

"They are. They just wanted some ideas. They said if we tell them some suggestions that they will start making it little by little and letting us try everything at lunch and dinner so we can know what we want." Danny replied.

"It might just be worth getting up at lunch for." Ryu yawned.

"It's past someone's bedtime." Aiko noticed.

"I'm fine." Ryu yawned.

"You can go take a nap upstairs in my room. We'll come get you before we leave." Danny promised.

"No, I want to do the deserts," Ryu argued.

"Ryu, listen to your brother," Aiko warned.

"I'll make sure that you get your input on deserts and I'll ask the cooks to make you something new tonight. Alright?" Danny offered.

Ryu yawned once more. Her eyes were drooping to the point it was hard to stay awake. "Fine." She gave in. Getting up, she held a hand to the side and a large black portal opened which she walked through.

"So…" Aiko said after a minute. "Do the Weapons know about our little, engagement?" Aiko asked picking up Danny's ring that hung around her neck.

"No, it has not come up," Danny shrugged. "So, I have not said anything."

"They kind of are like your family. You should invite them to come." Aiko smiled.

"You really want Fat Cobra at our wedding?" Danny asked Aiko skeptically.

"Ok… maybe Orson and Aman?" Aiko rephrased. "At the least them. Aman had been a great mentor to you since you became a Weapon. And Orson kind of is your family."

Danny shrugged. "What was that tea you like? We can serve it. I don't really like alcohol."

"Um, omija cha tea," Aiko replied.

Danny nodded writing it down.

Aiko sighed and looked back at her book.

* * *

It was a while before the pair was disturbed.

They had been able to plan out at the very least a few ideas. But they had agreed that planning a meal was going to be a multiple-day endeavor.

"So, Danny, what are you in here for?" A voice woke Aiko up. She hadn't even been aware she had fallen asleep.

"Just research," Danny replied.

Aiko sat up and rubbed her face.

"Good morning, Lady Aiko." The voice said.

Aiko turned around to see John Aman standing behind her.

Aiko rushed to her feet and clumsily bowed. "Good Morning, Master Aman."

"Aiko, it's after lunch," Danny commented.

Aiko looked over at him. "How long was I asleep?"

"A while." Danny shrugged. "But it's fine."

John Aman walked over and picked up a book. "Might I ask; what exactly you are researching?"

"Aiko and I have to plan a meal," Danny said easily.

"What for?"

Aiko turned and smiled at Danny.

"Well, in about a month and a half I am getting married." Danny began. "Aiko was helping me with preparations."

"And what is the name of your betrothed?" John Aman asked.

Danny smiled. "Her name is Lady Aiko Kung."

Aiko turned to smile at the old man.

He didn't appear to be in complete shock. But he did look very happy. "A wonderful choice, if I may." John deeply bowed to Aiko, whose face flooded with heat.

"T-Thank you, Master." Aiko stammered.

John Aman stood up.

"Aiko had brought it to my attention, that I should invite you and Orson to both attend the celebrations," Danny said slightly uncomfortable. "If you are interested in coming."

"I would be most honored to attend. I am certain it will be very nice," John Aman smiled at the young couple. "How long have you been formally engaged?"

"About two or three weeks," Aiko answered with a nervous smile.

"I see." John Aman said with a nod. "There is some lunch in the kitchen if either of you are hungry. Is Ryu also here?"

"She went upstairs to sleep." Danny nodded.

"Alright, I will leave you two in peace." John Aman said walking out.

Aiko said as she sat back down. "I guess that went well."

Danny nodded. "Of anyone it could have been."

Aiko started to clean up some books. "I think that if enough for one day. I'm hungry and could go for a stretch or something."

Danny started to help her clean up. "Of course, my lady!" Danny smiled.

Aiko looked up at Danny. "Don't. Please?"

Danny stopped and frowned. "What?"

"I'm sick of being addressed as 'Lady,' all the monks call me it and everyone in the palace. I don't want you to also start doing it." Aiko sighed.

"Sick of your own name?" Danny asked.

"You have no idea," Aiko mumbled as she stacked the books.

"Actually, I do. Remember?" Danny smiled.

Aiko looked up at him. "Can we clean up later? I'm hungry."

"Sure." Danny nodded as he walked around the table and the pair walked out.

"I wonder who else is here." Aiko smiled.

"Hopefully no one else is around. I don't want to hear them all make remarks it will be worse than Ryu." Danny said looking up at the ceiling.

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"You know them for their stories; I know them for their personality." Danny smiled at her.

"What does that mean?" Aiko asked. "I've met them in person before."

"Take the time to really know them. Then you will understand." Danny sighed.

Aiko smiled. "Right."

Danny opened the door and allowed Aiko to enter. Danny followed her.

Orson was quietly reading at a table.

Danny and Aiko walked over and quietly took their seats across from Orson. Serving themselves from the large bowl in the middle of the table.

Orson looked up at the pair. "I hope you know I nearly shot Ryu."

"What for?" Danny asked. Not sounding anywhere near surprised.

"She decided to spook me," Orson narrowed his eyes. "She is going to get killed one of these days."

Danny nodded. "She cannot help her animal instinct most days, Orson. I am sorry."

"She could learn, or you could try medicating her," Orson replied. "Before she gets her killing."

"Danny, he was the same way with your father when he was a boy," Aman said walking over. "Orson was constantly trying to get Wendell to behave and it never happened. Nearly ended up dying many times."

Aiko nodded her head as she ate quietly.

"So, it's been a while since I have seen you, Lady Aiko. What brings you the Heart of Heaven?" Orson asked.

Aiko straightened up. "Research."

Aman smiled at the young couple before walking off.

Orson watched him go before narrowing his eyes and inspecting the girl. "Hm… what are you researching?"

"Traditions," Danny replied.

Aiko felt her face blush lightly.

"So, I have a hunch," Orson said calmly taking a bite of food. "Danny, as I already know, is engaged."

Aiko felt her face blush a little more.

Orson looked up at her. "There is my confirmation."

Danny looked over at Aiko's red face.

"So, congratulations," Orson said. "Your world is about to become a wreck."

"What does that mean?" Aiko asked.

"You are going to marry an Immortal Weapon. I don't know what you expected." Orson said. He put his chopsticks down on top of his bowl. "And becoming queen. You've got a target on your back."

"Knock it off," Danny said quickly. "She can handle herself."

It was quiet for a while.

"You are invited to come if you would like to come to our wedding," Aiko said quietly. She played with her food. "If you don't want to, I understand. You haven't been in K'un-Lun in years… and from what I know… you don't want to go back."

Orson didn't say anything for a minute. "I'll think about it."

Danny looked up and tried to study the unreadable older weapon.

Aiko let out a deep breath and it was silent once more as she ate her food.

She stirred her noodles and just played around and did nothing.

Danny looked over at her. "I thought you said you were hungry?"

Aiko shrugged. "I guess not."

"Tired?" Danny asked.

Aiko shrugged. "Not really."

"Are you getting sick again?" Danny asked quickly.

"I don't think so." Aiko sighed.

Danny's hand shot out and before Aiko knew what happened it was pressed against her forehead. "You are a little warm."

Aiko pushed his hand away. "I'm fine."

Orson chuckled to himself. "It's a good thing he isn't overly protective, isn't it?"

Aiko frowned at the older man. "Very funny."

Orson easily stood up. "Are we still training tomorrow, Danny?"

Danny nodded. "Of course."

"Good, I'll see you then." He said walking away with his dishes dumping them in the sink on his way out.

Aiko watched him leave. "I guess you are right. He does seem… distant."

"Well, I think that is just Orson," Danny replied. "He's basically a retired superhero with nothing to do."

"That must drive him crazy." Aiko sighed.

"It does." Danny sighed. "And the worst part is he looks right at Ryu and me and sees our dad."

"Danny, you can't blame him." Aiko sighed.

"I know." Danny shrugged. "It's just; he's hard to understand sometimes. He's finally teaching me new unheard of techniques. I'm finally getting somewhere. He is finally seeing me."

Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know it's hard to deal with famous and infamous family members…"

Danny smiled. He hugged her back. "Thanks, Aiko."

"Not a problem." Aiko pulled back. "I'm ready to head back if you are."

Danny nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so summer hasn't calmed down yet. I have to pack to head out of town tomorrow, just finished a ton of school related stuff not even an hour ago. And I really just need some sleep. But, I calculated that if I update Lights every weekend I can blow through my prewritten chapters by the time school starts and that's shockingly a great time for me to really get back into it. I'm still developing it now, but I have so many chapters that fill like fillers… but that's likely just to me because I've been over them a thousand times… anyway, getting off track! Another chapter; pretty sweet and cute, and I'm not sure why I was talking about fillers! Because the next few upcoming chapters have some pretty cool stuff going on. Ok… Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yeah, goals are in place, now to just do them! Chinese weddings are pretty big dusk til dawn kind of things and of course, the royal wedding makes it that much more.**  
 **Oh yeah, Ryu's the best. Plenty of practice for when their kids come along.**  
 **In the comics the Weapons are a pretty good group, they fight very well together, and they don't always get along, but they know who can give the orders, and as Weapons, they know how to follow the lead or lead themselves. The best part is Danny is the youngest by a long shot. So I can have some fun with the huge generation gap, and how he's not always perfectly understood and what not.**  
 **What I like about Ryu and Orson is, well, Orson knew Wendell for years, most of his life as a kid, teen, and young adult. So he sees everything and can see right through any shared she has.**  
 **Oh, I'm not certain I'm going to have the whole team go to K'un-Lun just yet, that's a whole lot to pack into Together as One. I'll see what I can do… we'll see…**  
 **Hm, Orson and Logan… I can see it. I can see the connection there. They're both pretty dark, and war-worn and all that. Both have demons in the past, lost plenty of people. They do have a lot in common.**  
 **Ok, another pretty good chapter headed your way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

After they got back to the palace the pair had gone out to the garden to enjoy the wonderful weather.

Aiko's hand was folded in Danny's.

"So… what do you think?" Danny asked.

"About what?"

"The garden."

"It's nice. Really pretty," Aiko smiled.

"I've come to enjoy the quiet that can be found here. It's wonderful." Danny agreed.

Aiko looked around. "Hammock?" She asked nodding at the said object.

Danny smiled. "It's very comfortable."

Danny gave her arm a pull and started to lead Aiko to the hammock.

Aiko smiled as she followed Danny over to the trees.

Danny held the hammock still as Aiko jumped into it. Aiko smiled as Danny also climbed in.

Aiko smiled as she leaned back. "This is really nice."

Danny leaned back with her. "You are correct."

Aiko smiled up at the trees above them.

Danny moved his arm around and wrapped it around Aiko. He pulled her closer to him.

Aiko yawned. "I think I could take another nap."

Danny sighed as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I already told you that you feel warm. Are you sure you are not getting sick?"

"I'm fine." Aiko yawned. "I just need sleep."

Danny sighed as he lay back down.

He stretched his legs down to the ground.

Aiko felt the hammock start to rock back and forth.

And as it did, Aiko felt herself start to nod off.

* * *

Aiko woke up much later. The sunlight had turned golden and played with the trees.

There was a slight wind that gave her goosebumps.

But pressed up against her was great warmth.

Aiko moved carefully to look up at Danny who was asleep with an arm around her.

Aiko looked him over. He was cute while he slept.

He had an arm around her shoulders and the other one was rested in his lap.

He was slightly leaning on Aiko and slightly snoring.

Aiko smiled. She wiggled out of his grip and moved so she could face him.

The hammock rocket as she moved.

Aiko leaned over him and gently kissed his warm forehead. She stayed as she was for a moment before she pulled back.

As she did her eyes were shut.

When she opened them, bright green eyes watched her.

Aiko yelped and moved her weight back.

Danny countered by using his weight to prevent Aiko from falling out.

Danny leaned back and flipped the hammock so that he landed on his back and Aiko on top of him.

Aiko sighed as she laid there on top of him. "Graceful," She muttered, a little winded.

"Sorry about that." Danny apologized quickly.

"It's fine," Aiko sighed as she quickly got off him. "That was a good nap."

Danny sat up and stretched out his back. "I didn't know I needed that."

Aiko smiled at him as she stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"You've had two naps today. Are you feeling ok?" Danny asked once he was standing.

"I'm just tired. How are you not passing out all the time?" Aiko asked.

"I've gotten used to the workload. And I am able to not over strain myself." Danny smiled.

"I guess meditation helps?" Aiko asked slowly.

"Of course," Danny nodded.

They pair stood there for a minute.

"Now what?" Aiko smiled.

"I don't know. It's later. Are you hungry? You didn't touch your lunch." Danny asked.

"It's not dinner time." Aiko looked up at the sky. "Not yet."

"Well, are you?"

Aiko shrugged. "No."

"Ok… so… do you want to go upstairs and work on planning more?" Danny asked.

Aiko sighed. "I guess. I don't want to work, but I guess we need to do more."

Danny smiled as he took Aiko's hand. "It didn't seem like so much on paper."

"But it really is." Aiko sighed. "I want it to all be over! I don't want to plan all of this!"

Danny kissed her temple softly. "Yeah, I know."

Aiko smiled. "I love you."

"I'm very lucky aren't I?" Danny asked.

"For what?" Aiko asked.

"You love me," Danny said looking down at her.

"You know you are supposed to say that you love me back." Aiko frowned.

"I love you too, Aiko." Danny smiled down at her. "More than you know."

"I feel lucky for that." Aiko smiled.

The pair remained quiet as they entered the main foyer.

"King Daniel!" A loud voice yelled at the pair.

"That is our cue to run." Danny sighed as he turned to see who had said his name.

Aiko looked too to see an unfamiliar man walking toward the pair. "I've been looking for you, Your Majesty! You are quite a hard person to find!"

"I've been busy today," Danny said simply. "What is it?"

"I was asked to directly deliver some papers to you." The man said. Around him was a messenger bag, Aiko noticed and looked at it; it was old and worn.

"Right, go wait outside my office I will be there in a moment," Danny instructed. "I have a matter with Lady Aiko to finish first."

The man paused and watched Aiko, whose face had turned pink, for a moment before he looked back to Danny. "Of course, Your Majesty," he bowed and walked off.

Danny watched him go before turning back to Aiko. "Some days I hate it. I take the afternoon off and the moment I walk back in… someone is waiting on me."

"What did you mean when you said you had something to finish with me?" Aiko asked.

Danny smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

Aiko smiled at him when he pulled back. "Yeah, I'll see you then." Aiko smiled as she watched Danny begin up the stairs to go discover whatever it was that he was needed for.

* * *

"Māmā, I'm home," Aiko called as she walked through the door.

Aiko looked around the empty house. No one was there.

She sighed as she walked through the main house looking around for anyone.

No one seemed to be home.

Aiko looked around before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. She looked at the table and noticed the scraps all over it.

Red fabrics, embroidery patterns, rough sketches of different dresses.

Aiko smiled as she picked up a long book that was rather thin and started looking through it.

There were beautiful elegant and sleek dresses and flowing radiant dresses. There were notes scribbled everywhere about materials and different shades of red.

Aiko smiled as she crossed her legs and flipped through the book looking for something she liked.

There were different Phoenix sketches and Aiko studies them. They were elegant and wonderful.

Aiko smiled as she flipped the page and looked at a dress. It was extremely traditional. The sketch was black and white but Aiko could easily imagine it being filled in with red and gold.

Aiko placed the book down and looked at all the fabrics on the table, easily selecting a dark and beautiful red and a dark gold.

"I see you are looking at dresses." Māmā's voice started Aiko, who jumped and spun around to see her mother standing behind her. "What do you think?"

Aiko took a moment to get her heart rate down. "I like this one," Aiko said passing Māmā the book.

Māmā looked over it carefully. "I didn't see this one, to be honest. It is very traditional. Do you like it?"

Aiko shrugged. "I guess. I like these two colors together." Aiko said holding up the clothes.

Māmā nodded. "They complement each other well."

"Where did you get this book from?" Aiko asked.

Māmā walked around the couch and sat down next to Aiko. "The best seamstress in the city. I asked her today if she would be willing to make your dress if no one else was doing it already, and she was beyond delighted at the offer."

Aiko smiled. "No one else is doing it yet."

"She will be expecting you very early tomorrow then before her shop even opens." Māmā smiled. "I figured I would go with you."

"That would be great." Aiko smiled. "It's going to be fun."

"How was it with Danny today?" Māmā asked.

"Same as ever; we were working on the meals. And we invited Orson and Aman to come to the wedding if they want to. Orson said he would think about it and Aman said he will be there." Aiko smiled as she took the book back.

"You are going to need two dresses. Did you like any others?" Māmā asked.

Aiko easily flipped the pages. "Right, one for the ceremonies and another for the traditions."

"And what are you going to sleep in that night?" Māmā asked.

Aiko stopped flipping the pages. "Why?"

Māmā smiled. "A fresh start with Danny, everything must be new. It's bad luck for your wedding day to wear something old. I'll make you something."

"A fresh start?" Aiko repeated.

"Aiko, when you get married you will not long belong to this family. You'll belong to Danny's. It won't be like some girls who move away to different cities and never see their families. But you are going to leave." Māmā explained. "You will be starting a new chapter in your life."

Aiko sighed and looked down at the book. "Yeah," goose bumps covered her body. "I guess."

Māmā wrapped her arms around Aiko and pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you, baby. I'm just trying to prepare you." Māmā said gently.

"I know," Aiko muttered. "I'm going to marry him and life will change. Like it always does."

Māmā pulled back. "Aiko, when I married your father. I went to see my parents after three days and then nearly went three hundred years without seeing them. Some people just have lives like that. I want to be here for you though. If you need it," she easily wiped away a tear that was in Aiko's eyes.

"I haven't thought this through completely," Aiko muttered. "I'm marrying the king; I'm going to be the queen. I'm going to be royalty. There is going to be pressure and stress…"

"Aiko… stop that." Māmā warned.

Aiko looked at her hands. "What am I doing?"

"How long have you two been engaged?" Māmā asked.

"Not yet nearly a month," Aiko replied.

"Now, take in a deep breath and let it out," Māmā instructed.

Aiko opened. In through the nose and out through the mouth.

"Better?" Māmā asked.

"Still anxious," Aiko muttered.

"I'll get you some herbs to calm down," Māmā said getting up. "You pick out another dress."

Aiko nodded and looked down at the book. She flipped through the pages looking for a dress.

There were so many patterns and styles.

When Māmā walked back over, she placed a cup down on the table and poured some tea into it.

Aiko looked up from her book and picked up the cup to drink from.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so a change of gears from the last chapter. Still, some good stuff going on. Not much to report. Although I will try my hardest to make the time and sit down and work on my other two stories. I really want to have Next Generation: Anna finished up by the end of the summer, or at least nearly done. And Together As One I know will take more time so I want to get the ball rolling on that one. Right now, I am looking into getting a new laptop, so when I finally get one that should really help speed up production on my writing. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Summer, it's becoming less and less like I remember it, summer is getting shorter and all that summer homework. I mean come on people...**  
 **Anyway, you mentioning Aiko's tiredness has sparked an idea for later, be looking out for that.**  
 **Wow, glad you love it so much. And thank you for the praise. It means tons.**  
 **I'm looking forward to getting working on the wedding, this is going to be an amazing thing to research and write. Danny, sweet loving Danny.**  
 **Ok, I have so much planned for the upcoming chapters starting with, I think, chapter 20. So, without further ado, let's hurry up and get there. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Aiko pulled her hood that covered her face as she walked down the street with Māmā.

It was too early in the morning. Shopkeepers were just now sweeping the doorways and dumping water into the roads.

No one bothered to take a second look at her and it was nice.

But Aiko refused to chance it. She kept her face well covered.

"Turn here," Māmā said easily.

Aiko nodded. They were in the pricey and nicest part of the shops. It wasn't the markets that were people's homes and shops with people on the side of the road selling things.

The stores were all up kept and nice. This was more of the place for respected tradesmen and women. Not the everyday things.

The best clothing and materials were here; the best weaponry, the best herbs, and spices, the best and more expensive imports. Furniture was built here. Restaurants were here. Aiko had spotted a matchmaker's businesses already too.

Young girls who were only old enough to start their training were outside in the street sweeping and working up a sweat in the morning sun.

Aiko looked around. Regular everyday people did come down this way. It wasn't so expensive and high-end that everyday people would never dream walking the streets, it just was never as loud and busy as the market.

"Beautiful morning, is it not?" Māmā asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Aiko smiled. "It's way too early."

"Well, she had an appointment right as the day starts up so we had to come in early. She said she can make some time for next week if you are pleased with her work." Māmā said calmly. "I know you are tired, but best foot forward. You must represent yourself well. There are young apprentices running around, be a good example."

"Of course," Aiko nodded, "more social pressure."

Māmā stopped outside the shop with her hand on the door. "Aiko. I am serious."

"I know, Māmā." Aiko nodded. "Best behavior."

Māmā gave Aiko one smile. She pulled open the door and Aiko walked in, pulling her hood off her head.

Aiko looked around. There were three young girls all in the small lobby.

There were some places to sit and some dresses and fabrics hanging from the walls.

The oldest of the girls was embroidering a small cloth, she was sitting at a desk with many books behind it.

She looked up at the two who had entered the shop.

She smiled at them and put down her work standing up and bowing deeply.

"Emiko! Yoshiko!" The girl snapped at the young girls as she stayed bowed.

The two girls rushed over and bowed. "Welcome!" They sang together.

Aiko smiled. They all straightened up and Aiko bowed to them in return.

"Lady Kung, Lady Aiko," The oldest girl smiled. "A pleasure to meet you both! My name is Asha."

"Nice to meet you, Asha," Aiko replied.

"You are nice and early." Asha smiled. "Miss Chén is very excited to meet you."

Aiko smiled and nodded, "sounds good."

"Please, I'll take your cloak and get you some tea." Asha offered. "Miss Chén has stepped out for a little while, please have a seat."

Aiko nodded as she easily took off her cloak and handed it off to Asha.

Māmā nodded and walked over to a table and sat down.

Aiko followed and sat down, placing the book full of designs and patterns down on the desk and opened it to look at the two dresses that she had selected.

Aiko looked up as she heard Asha walk over. "This is Longjing tea, Dragon Well Tea. If you need anything, please, let me know."

Māmā smiled at Aiko. "Excited?"

Aiko shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know, you've been nervous and on edge a bit lately, I think this will help you out. Make things calmer. Once you get to talk to Miss Chén and start to get a picture, I am sure you will be more excited."

Aiko sighed as she sipped her tea. "I hope so. Danny's been so relaxed with it all up to this point. And I've been nervous and I don't think he appreciates it very much."

The pair waited quietly for a while.

To Aiko the morning was still too young. Much too young and she was much too tired.

The apprentices, as Aiko had guessed, were running around. Asha had returned to her work, every now and then looking up to watch Aiko and her mother, but she didn't speak to them as she worked on her project before her.

The other two were running around to get things done as fast as they could; sweeping, mopping, dumping water into the street.

They seemed to make a ruckus as they went from the back of the store to the main room and back.

Aiko didn't look at them. She instead flipped through the book looking at the two designs that she had picked out.

One looked very elegant, and the other was much more traditional.

Her mind urged her to look at other pictures, even if she loved the pictures she had picked out.

Aiko sighed as she poured herself more tea. She picked up the cup with both hands and drank some trying to wake herself up.

"Lady Kung, Lady Aiko!" A cheerful voice came from the entrance of the shop.

Māmā stood up as a woman approached them.

They bowed to each other.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Aiko," She smiled at Aiko.

"A pleasure to meet you too," Aiko easily stood up.

"I'm Miss Chén. Master Seamstress. You have been introduced to my students, correct?" Miss Chén asked.

Aiko nodded. "A lovely group. The younger two are quite awake considering the hour."

Miss Chén shrugged. "They are young and full of energy. Asha gets bothered by it. She's an extremely good worker."

Aiko just nodded.

Miss Chén picked up the book off the desk. "Do you have anything in mind?" She asked.

"Yes," Aiko nodded. "I believe I found something."

"We were thinking about getting two dresses," Māmā spoke up, "as traditional for a Chinese wedding."

Miss Chén looked Aiko over. "Yes, well, come with me."

Aiko and Māmā followed Miss Chén through a door into a room littered with fabrics and patterns.

"Here, my dear," Miss Chén said handing Aiko an off-white under-gown. "Change into this."

Aiko sighed and nodded. She found the room divider and slipped behind it before she slipped off her dress and changed.

"So, you are marrying the king, correct?" Miss Chén asked.

"I am," Aiko replied slowly.

"I have never been blessed with the honor of meeting him. Tell me about him." Miss Chén suggested.

"He's great." Aiko smiled. "He's the Iron Fist and he's a really powerful warrior, we spar sometimes." She stopped as she tied the belt around her waist. "I am not sure what you want to know about him."

"The basics are fine."

Aiko sighed. Gossip. That's what this would become.

She rolled her eyes. "We've been spending time together making the plans and arrangements. That's about it."

"He's a gentleman, correct? Or is his calm and perfect demeanor just for show?" Miss Chén asked.

"It's not just for show, he is really like that. He has his flaws, but he is really a calm and respectful person." Aiko said as she stepped out with her dress in her arms.

Miss Chén looked Aiko over. "You have a wonderful thin figure. You are rather tall, and you carry yourself very well. You should get something to compliment that."

Aiko sighed and gave a smile. "I guess that is ok, I am undecided still."

Māmā took Aiko's dress and traded the book with her.

Aiko flipped through the pages. "I thought this one, for the ceremony," she pointed out.

The dress was very traditional, red and gold. "I didn't like the collar, however." She added.

"That could easily be removed." Miss Chén said taking the book and stepping back from Aiko.

Looking from the book to the girl repeatedly. "Hm, it's slim, much like you are. Two pieces… I'm not sure… I do love the phoenix on the front. You much wear a Phoenix and King Daniel must wear a dragon."

Aiko nodded her head.

Miss Chén flipped through the book. "Do you have certain preferences?"

"Nothing tight," Aiko said instantly.

"And nothing busy," Miss Chén added. She looked through the book. "You have a natural beauty about you, something you should not distract from."

Aiko sighed and looked over to Māmā who was smiling.

"I have a dress very much like the one you like; your dress must be completely made from scratch. How long do I have?" Miss Chén asked.

"About a moon, I believe," Aiko said. "We have a date, but we have not officially announced it. I guess we are still waiting on something."

Miss Chén watched her with an unreadable expression. "Two dresses in a moon is easy." She decided. "I will do them myself."

She handed the book off to Aiko and started to dig through some piles of clothing.

Aiko looked to her mother.

"You are doing well." Māmā nodded.

Aiko smiled weakly.

Miss Chén walked back. "Alright, this is an older piece very similar; we can look and see how it fits you."

Aiko nodded as she walked closer and was helped into the dress.

* * *

Aiko sighed. They had been at the dress shop much longer than planned. It was past breakfast, and Aiko was hungry and starting to get grumpy.

She tried her hardest to keep quiet however as she was measured and asked a billion questions.

"Are you alright, Lady Aiko?" Miss Chén asked as she walked back around to stand in front of Aiko.

Aiko was in a different dress now, less traditional, very most, but the one that she had picked for the celebrations afterward; floor length and beautiful.

Asha walked in with a tray in her hands and Aiko looked over to her as Miss Chén and Māmā spoke about the dress she was wearing.

Aiko stepped down on the stool as Asha walked over and placed the tray down on the coffee table near a couch.

Aiko sat down and looked at the food. "Wow."

"Is that from that Lǐ boy again?" Miss Chén asked loudly.

Asha looked up. "It is," She smiled, she looked over at Aiko. "Please help yourself."

Aiko looked at all the snacks.

Tanghulu, candied fruit; Dango, sweet dumplings; and Nuomici, sweet rice dumpling.

Aiko picked up a pair of chopsticks and got herself a Dango.

She held her hand under it to prevent any spillage.

She gently placed it in her mouth and chewed. "This is good." She smiled with bright eyes.

Asha nodded. "There is this really quiet boy who works in a bakery down the way, he's the only boy in his family, his mom owns the shop and he's been bringing me some desserts every now and then."

Aiko smiled. "He sounds charming."

Asha smiled to herself. "I guess. We don't talk a lot or anything. He just keeps bringing me treats and offering to do chores around here."

"Sounds like he likes you," Aiko smiled, she reached for some Tanghulu.

Asha's face burned. "No… I mean… I…"

"Are you engaged to someone?" Aiko asked.

"No, I'm still fifteen." Asha smiled. "He's sixteen or seventeen."

"Looks like he has his mind set on you." Aiko laughed.

Asha sighed, her face burning. "I am not sure. But he is a very nice boy."

Aiko just laughed to herself. "You know, before I was engaged, everyone kept telling me and Danny how great we were for each other."

"You mean King Daniel?" Asha asked.

"Well, yes, I just do not call him that. As long as I have known him, he insists upon being 'Danny'." Aiko nodded. "I thought you already would have known that?"

Asha gave Aiko a strange look.

"Not to be disrespectful or anything!" Aiko rushed to cover herself. "It's just, I figured everyone would know who I was, and this is a big deal isn't it?"

"Marrying our King? Very big deal," Asha nodded. "I just did not want to jump to conclusions or anything. No one really knows 'Lady Aiko Kung' anyway." Asha shrugged. "You are just a name in the city, people remember you from a year ago, but since you returned, no one quite knows how you have changed."

Aiko sighed. "I guess that would be true."

Asha smiled. "So, how long have you known King Daniel?"

"Since I was five and he was six," Aiko replied as she reached for more Dango.

Asha nodded. "You must be close to each other."

"We are." Aiko nodded.

Asha watched Aiko for a moment. "Do you love him?"

Aiko nearly choked on her food, she coughed a few times before swallowing her face hot red. "What?"

"I do not mean to impose, but… not all marriages are for love. Some are for business." Asha explained. "You are both from very high-class families."

"I… I love him!" Aiko assured. Her face was red. "And he says he loves me as well. His sister is constantly assuring me of that too."

"Ah, the Lady Rhynisha!" Asha smiled. "I have heard she is very interesting."

"That's one word for it." Aiko sighed.

"Aiko, come stand on the stool again." Miss Chén said quickly as she held up some fabric in her arms. "Asha, tell me what you think."

Aiko sighed as she got back up and walked over to the stool.

She stepped up and the fabric was held up and draped around her.

"I like it." Asha nodded. "That color looks good on you."

Aiko smiled.

"Miss Chén!" Emiko dashed into the room. "You are needed out front!"

Miss Chén sighed. "I guess that is long enough for today?"

Aiko nodded. "Yes, I can come back."

"Asha, help her out of that dress." Miss Chén said. "I'll be back."

Asha walked over as Aiko stepped down.

"Is this the one?" Asha asked.

"I don't know." Aiko shrugged.

Asha nodded as she undid the back of the dress and helped Aiko take it off. "I hope you will be coming back."

"Don't worry; I am certain I will be back." Aiko nodded as she took her casual normal dress from the table and went to change.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Alright, so a sweet Aiko and Danny chapter. I've been reviewing the other upcoming chapters. Oh so much sweetness is coming up I want to drop hints but at the same time, I want to keep a little surprise! Oh, I am so excited for you guys to read these next upcoming chapters; so much fluff. Anyway, can't wait to update again, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Oh man, oh man, you are going to love what is coming up. Did you mention death by fluffiness? Oh, it's coming. It's coming. Thanks once more for the praise!**  
 **OK, here we go. I had pictures online of the dress that I hope I can find again so I can write another description or two.**  
 **I like what you mentioned. How normal people, who have never met Danny, react to him and think about him. It's interesting, because Aiko's known him forever and thinks nothing of it. Yes, I think Asha will become a character who pops up again in the future. It was fun to write a little parallel and let Aiko see a small example of what other's see. And the questions of all topics; Aiko is not everyday ordinary. So it is fun for her to have to answer questions and it is awkward about it and all that other stuff; surprised and flustered.**  
 **Anyway, oh man… this upcoming stuff. The wedding is a good 10 to 15 chapters away still… but you are going to love what is coming up next! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"Aiko, are you alright?" Danny asked as he walked into his office.

Aiko had been lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Her feet were kicked up on the arm of the couch. Her arms were folded on her stomach and she smiled to him.

Aiko opened her eyes and looked at Danny who was standing over her as she laid on one of the couches in his office.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aiko sighed. "I went to put an order in for my dress today."

"How did that go over?" Danny asked.

Aiko moved her legs and sat up. "The seamstress I met is crazy." She reported as Danny sat down.

Danny nodded. "I can imagine."

"And I must go back for fittings and stuff," Aiko sighed. "I'm tired."

"When did you get up this morning?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Not long after sunrise?" Aiko guessed.

"I know, I've made this point, but… Aiko, you can't throw all this stress onto yourself at once." Danny smiled.

Aiko sighed. "I'm fine."

"You passed out last week." Danny reminded. "And the other day you could hardly stay awake."

Aiko bit her lip. She looked at Danny waiting for him to continue.

Danny just watched her with soft but stern eyes.

The pair stayed like that for a while, just watching each other. Danny's expression a little tough and Aiko's more playful.

Aiko started to giggle after a little while and leaned into Danny's side.

Danny smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Someone's happy today." He laughed with Aiko some.

Aiko pulled back. "It's just you're great. I'm excited to marry you."

"You were nervous just the other day," Danny noted with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know." Aiko smiled.

"Hormones?"

Aiko jerked up to see Ryu who was standing in front of the pair. Her portal closed beside her and she crossed her arms. She was dressed in training robes.

Aiko's face started to burn a dark scarlet. "Ryu!" Aiko yelled.

"What?" Ryu smiled. "Girls have strange hormones that make them change attitudes all the time! Danny, you need to be taking notes, you are marrying her."

Danny's face also briefly flushed pink. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Or dead?" Aiko followed up.

Ryu laughed. "Nah, I'm on my way up, I just thought I would drop in and say hi."

Aiko's face was still burning. "Ryu, out!" She ordered.

"Seriously?" Ryu asked. "What's up with you?"

Aiko glared at her. "Leave."

Danny shooed Ryu away with his hand quickly.

"Fine, see you at dinner." Ryu shrugged as a portal opened beside her and she left.

"Are you alright, Aiko?" Danny asked. "I don't think I've seen you snap at Ryu like that before."

"I'm fine," Aiko mumbled. "She had it coming."

Danny shook his head. He didn't say anything but he smiled.

"What?" Aiko asked.

Danny stopped and watched her for a second. His eyes were bright and showed he was in extreme thought.

He just watched Aiko for a minute. Before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Aiko pressed slowly.

"I was just thinking, and doubting," Danny admitted.

"Doubting what?" Aiko asked quickly.

Danny leaned back and slouched on the couch. "Aiko, in America you can legally get married at the age of eighteen. That would mean both of us. I'll turn eighteen right before we get married, but you'll still be seventeen."

"That law has no power here. It's not a law around here." Aiko smiled weakly at Danny.

"I know. But, you see…" Danny sighed. "Laws are generally made for a good reason. They generally have the good of whoever they apply to in mind."

Aiko sighed and leaned back on the couch with Danny. "Yeah?" She asked.

Danny turned his head to look at her, "I was just thinking. We are both so young. I mean… I'm not trying to doubt this. I want this."

Aiko watched the tapestry on the wall. "As do I."

"And we have both thought this through." Danny went on.

Aiko nodded.

"I guess I'm the worried one now." Danny laughed. "Your father would tell us if something was amiss."

"I guess." Aiko shrugged.

"If Ryu thought something was wrong, she would not be able to stop herself from reporting it to me," Danny added.

"She doesn't know when to stop." Aiko agreed.

Danny sighed. "Do you think we are making the right choice in this?" He offered his hand to Aiko who took it.

"What can you do if it's not?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know. Push the date back?" Danny suggested. "Do we need more time? Are we ready?" He gave Aiko's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Aiko smiled. "Don't move the date. Pushing it back will make everything crazy for us. More time means more chances to worry."

Danny sighed. "I don't know." He looked back to the tapestry.

Aiko did too. Their hands still held between them.

"How far along are the preparations?" Aiko asked.

"Let's see. I made you an appointment with the Abbey; for two days before. I decide to make Ryu go with you; just to get her out of the palace." Danny began.

"Oh joy." Aiko sighed.

"My clothes have been started too. The order of the ceremonies was switched. The Immortal one first, then the Chinese one," Danny also listed. "I've seen the guest list…"

Aiko sighed. "Oh no."

Danny smiled to himself. "Lots of people are invited. And since this is a royal wedding, I am certain that the majority will come."

Aiko sighed. "I hate this already."

"Turns out there will be celebrations all weekend after the wedding. So, we will get to be out in the city and see it all. It sounds amazing." Danny smiled.

"I bet. I remember when we were little there was a wedding celebration that was huge, and we saw the bride being taken to her new home in a sedan chair." Aiko smiled.

"That will be you." Danny grinned.

Aiko groaned. "Uhg…"

Danny smiled and got up from the couch and walked back over to his desk.

He moved some papers around before picking up a stack and walking back over to Aiko.

He took his seat again and slipped off his sandals folding his legs lotus-style. "Your parents and I have already covered the Bride Price and Dowry," Danny said as he looked over the list.

Aiko sighed. "Don't mention that. What else?"

"Hm, we need to buy some things, I guess," Danny said handing the list off to Aiko.

Aiko scanned it.

Then her eyes landed on the one item that did not have a note or check. "Tea Ceremony." She whispered.

"I was… I was not going to bring that up." Danny said quietly. "I just… I don't think we need to do it."

Aiko looked over at Danny. He seemed a little hurt, but not too upset.

"I understand," Aiko nodded her head. "I think we should do it."

"Hm?" Danny asked.

"It is tradition, it is an important ceremony to welcome me to your family," Aiko said quickly.

"Do you know how to do a Tea Ceremony?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Aiko replied honestly and bluntly.

"What have you been learning at all of your lessons then?" Danny asked. One eyebrow was raised in confusion.

Aiko shrugged. "Practicing my calligraphy, posture, mannerisms, reading… boring stuff like that; and lots of time getting yelled at because I messed something up."

"Aiko, the point is we don't have to do a Tea Ceremony," Danny said bringing the point back around.

Aiko looked up at him. "I want to."

Danny sighed. "I'll see if I can find anyone to teach you."

Aiko smiled. "Entertainment?"

"Ryu readily volunteered for that one." Danny rubbed his forehead. "I told her no."

"That means a whole night's worth of stuff. Performances, music…" Aiko trailed off.

Danny took the paper back. "We nearly forgot the most important thing."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Your coronation to become queen. You have to take the vows and go through the Final Say Spell." Danny smiled. "We've been so focused on just getting married. We forgot that you have to be formally crowned."

Aiko sighed heavily. "What, will that be just like yours?"

"Should be," Danny smiled.

Aiko sighed. "The spell?"

Danny nodded.

"What was it like?" Aiko asked. "You made the comment that you saw so many things. Or something like that."

"The spell…" Danny began. "It hurt some. You can feel physical discomfort. And it's different for everyone. What I saw will be different from what you will see. You might not even remember it when it is over."

Aiko watched Danny as he thought for a moment. "It's about being judged. It looks at everything you have ever experienced; all these things that you remember, things that are important in your life. You just feel so exposed, because you see everything right there."

Aiko gave his hand a squeeze.

When Danny looked up at her face, she smiled. "I'll be fine."

"During the spell, time becomes irrelevant. You feel as if you are there for a long time, but in reality, it is only a few moments." Danny finished.

Aiko sighed. "So, Immortal Ceremony, Chinese Ceremony, and then my coronation?"

"Then the celebrations," Danny smiled.

Aiko sighed and shook her head.

Danny smiled. "Despite all the doubting between the two of us, I think this is going to be fun. Getting married."

Aiko smiled. "You think so?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I do think so."

Aiko watched him. "I'm ready. Totally ready."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: New laptop! Yay! I've needed an upgrade from my desktop with Word 2003. So this makes updating and writing hopefully easier than it used to be. Ok, so sorry this is a little late long weekend and all. And I plan to update all my other stories this week too. And I want to get Together As One going strong.  
** **Hm, this chapter is a little short, sorry about that, I'll get the next one up super fast! Promise!** **Anyway, to my American readers; Happy Fourth of July!** **Everyone; have a good continuation of your summer, and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Next chapter! Oh the feels, it's so coming! Ryu, oh sweet Ryu, I want to write her book next. It's on the to-do list. Plus, she's so unique so it will be fun.  
Aiko will make a fine queen. I want to write a lot about their married life, but I think that this story will finish at their wedding. I have some ideas about how to do this; it will likely be as one-shots of their lives, little snips of marriage.  
Ryu and entertainment... hey, you never know with her. She could pull off some amazing magic with enough work. But it is Ryu...  
Ok, get ready for some upcoming fluff, there is a hint in here about what will be upcoming in the next chapters, but I don't think that there is a hint that will tell you about what is happening next chapter. You are welcome to guess at it. Anyways, time to enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"Uh! This is boring!" Ryu shouted as she faceplanted into her folded arms on the table.

Aiko looked up from her work and at the young Dragon Lord across the table from her. "Ryu, I'm sorry you have some inability to sit still. But you have to do your lessons."

"You know, Strange always threaten to medicate me," Ryu mumbled as she closed her book.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"I can't sit still and focus on this to save my life! I can read and speak Chinese just fine!" Ryu complained. "Why do I have to learn it?"

"Because your Chinese is broken, and when you try to talk to people, they do not always understand you." Aiko pointed out.

Ryu sighed. "So, how are you and Danny's wedding plans going?" Ryu asked she dropped her chin on her hand, elbows leaning on the table.

"Just fine," Aiko said easily looking back down at her book.

"Menu?" Ryu asked.

"Nearly done."

"Guest List?"

"Not my problem."

"Ceremony order and practice?"

"Danny said we can do that next week." Aiko smiled to herself.

"Dress?"

"I have to go try it on, I think next week too."

"What Danny's going to wear?" Ryu pressed.

"Isn't making sure he does that your problem?" Aiko asked looking up at Ryu.

"I'm not the one marrying him!" Ryu said defensively. "Hm… I can't think of what else."

"The entertainment in is order. Official documents need to be reviewed a few times. Decorations are planned. They have to be set up. Wedding procession needs some work. There are some other small details I have to take care of, but that will just about take care of everything." Aiko smiled.

"Is that book actually interesting, or are you just staring at it?" Ryu asked.

"I am trying to focus, but you are not making it easy." Aiko sighed.

Ryu nodded. "Sorry. But I speak Chinese just fine! This is boring!"

"I'm sorry Ryu. What else have you been up to besides this?" Aiko asked.

"Not much, training, exploring. Not much."

"Have you been looking for your mom still?" Aiko asked,

"Do you know how many days until the wedding?" Ryu asked.

"Isn't it about 23 days or so now?" Aiko asked.

"Something like that," Ryu shrugged. "Danny and I are… putting the search on hold… until you two are married. I wasn't happy about the idea at first. But you guys have a lot to do and asking Danny to do one more thing, it might kill him."

Aiko smiled. "He's been very busy."

"Yeah, working his head off," Ryu smirked. "You guys should do something on his birthday, it's coming up."

"Right… it is." Aiko sighed. "But birthdays are not celebrated much here."

"Hm," Ryu played with the book in front of her, opening and closing the book on the table. "Well, you should drag him out of the palace; let him get some rest and a day off."

Aiko smiled. "That would be fun."

"Well, the way he's heading, he's going to forget his birthday completely." Ryu laughed. "He's a workaholic."

"And refuses to admit it," Aiko nodded. "I know, you've told me about this before."

Ryu sighed. "I'd rather be training with Davos."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Your brother is very skilled." Ryu smiled. "He expects a lot out of me, and forgets that I am allergic to metal, but he's a great sparring partner. He doesn't put up with anything out of line, and he sure does get mad if I don't give two hundred percent."

"That sounds like him." Aiko nodded.

"And if you want to believe it or not, he's actually able to help me meditate. I've never been good at it. And I've tired. Whenever I try with Danny around my brain won't focus. But Davos strangely has some trick or something that works for me. It's hard to describe."

"It did take your brother a while to pick up on meditating. Now, it's his quickest path to sanity." Aiko smiled.

"I've noticed." Ryu smiled.

"So, you and Davos have been training a lot, I guess?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, at first he did not seem thrilled about having another "little sister" around. Whatever that meant…" Ryu started.

"Hey! I'm certain I was better behaved than you are when I was your age!" Aiko quickly jumped in to defend herself.

Ryu smiled. "To him, we're still pretty much the same age. He's like fifty or something isn't he?"

"Immortals don't really count the years." Aiko shrugged. "He's somewhere around in there."

Ryu nodded. "I've been training like crazy. I haven't seen you training much. What gives?"

Aiko looked up at Ryu. "What?"

"When was the last time you trained?" Ryu asked.

Aiko looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know…"

"You're going to lose your touch. Danny's already getting rusty. We sparred last week and I landed some major hits on him." Ryu shook her head. "I'm not that great still, they were all lucky shots."

Aiko sighed. "I guess I do need to train more."

"In the outside, women go crazy trying to lose weight and look slim for their weddings," Ryu commented. "You've already got abs, so I guess you're a step ahead."

"How would you know if I have abs or not?" Aiko asked annoyed.

"You're what? Seventeen? And you've trained under your dad for what? Twelve years of that? If you don't have abs, then clearly something is wrong." Ryu laughed. "All I am saying is that you are in amazing shape."

"Thank you then." Aiko smiled.

Ryu stretched out her arms. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Aiko sighed. "I don't know."

"Hm…" Ryu hummed to herself. "Well, are you excited?"

"More and more," Aiko smiled. "It's going to be great."

"And we'll be sisters-in-law." Ryu squealed and smiled. "So excited!"

Aiko smiled. "Do you have a dress?"

"Yeah, Māmā is making it. I heard that she is not making yours." Ryu commented.

"She's leaving that up to the professionals." Aiko smiled.

Ryu nodded. "Are you getting Danny a gift?"

Aiko shrugged. "I feel like I have to."

"Don't forget you have his birthday coming up first!" Ryu smiled.

Aiko sighed. "Great. I've got nothing."

"He took me out shopping the other day to buy you a gift." Ryu teased.

Aiko groaned. "Great."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So, Comic Con is going on... and apparently from what I've heard there was an Infinity Wars trailer... but the rest of us who did not go have to wait till like December or something... In other news, I heard (only from one source) there might be a new Defenders Trailer on Friday at Comic Con, so maybe this one will drop on YouTube sooner (cause it comes out next month). I'm looking forward to it. Anyway, I love this chapter and the next chapter continues on the celebration. So... Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Oh Ryu, she's a pretty important part of their little family. I can't wait to write her book! Got to get through Anna first; I can do this. Ryu and Davos are so much fun for me personally, because of how Davos and Wendell were when they were younger. Oh, so there is a gift in this chapter. Not the one Ryu is talking about. Anyway, I know you love fluff so I know you are going to love this chapter (and like the 3 chapters as well)! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

"Happy Qixi Festival! Good Morning Aiko!" Danny's voice was the first thing Aiko heard.

"What?"

"May I come in?" Danny asked.

Aiko sat up in her bed and looked around her room.

"Yeah, sure, come on in. What time is it?" Aiko asked.

Danny opened the door. "It's not long after breakfast. Māmā said you would still be asleep."

Aiko threw off the blankets and stretched her back out.

Almost instantly she rethought it and wrapped her blanket around her body. "Danny!" She snapped.

"What?" Danny asked as he watched Aiko's face grow red.

Aiko felt her face heat up but did nothing.

She instead, quickly walked behind her room divider and sighed. "Can you pass me a dress or something?"

"Sure." Danny's voice responded. "Aiko, you don't need to be embarrassed, it's just me."

"And you can see almost all my legs. It's called modesty! I know you live with Ryu, but that is hardly an excuse." Aiko corrected him. She dropped her blanket.

She could hear Danny trying not to laugh at her. "We're getting married in a few weeks, what is the big deal if I see you in a nightgown?"

"It's embarrassing!" Aiko stammered. "Not a word of this to your sister!"

"Aiko…" Danny began.

"Swear it," Aiko ordered.

"I swear on the Undying's last breath," Danny said calmly before he passed Aiko a dress over the rice screen. "Will this work for you, my beautiful love?"

"We are not changing the subject here." Aiko sighed as she looked at the dress. "Danny… It's purple."

"I thought it was cute." Danny protested on the other side.

Aiko sighed. "Where's…." Aiko just sighed. Not bothering to finish her statement.

She picked up her blanket and wrapped it around herself before she marched out; avoiding Danny's general direction, as he stepped off to the side.

She threw open a drawer and pulled out the first set of underwear she found, her face glowing hot red as she turned around and marched back behind the rice screen.

"You could have just asked me to get that for you," Danny said gently as Aiko threw off her nightgown and changed.

"No, it's fine," Aiko's voice was emotionless as she quickly changed into the dress Danny had picked; a purple floral yukata.

"Is that a casual dress or formal?" Danny asked after a moment.

Aiko was working on the waist of the dress.

"Um, I guess this one is casual enough. I haven't worn a kimono of any sorts in a long time." Aiko sighed. "By the way, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Well, I got up early to avoid running to any Council Members. I'm unofficially taking the day off." Danny laughed.

Aiko smiled and chuckled to herself as she finished the dress.

She stepped out from behind the rice screen. "Any plans for today then?"

She looked Danny over for the first time that day; he was also wearing a yukata with a haori over the top.

"Are we going for a Japanese theme or something?" Aiko teased.

Danny looked at her dress and then his own clothing. "Not intentional."

Aiko smiled and shook her head. "So why did you take the day off today?"

"Because today is the Qixi Festival," Danny smiled holding out what was in his hands to Aiko who was instantly surprised. "Happy Qixi Festival, Aiko. I love you." His face heated up a little bit at saying the last part.

"Danny…" Aiko trailed off. She smiled and looked down at the flowers and small wooden box. "I completely forgot! You didn't have to!"

She smiled as she took the flowers and box and put them on the table in her room. She smiled as she rushed Danny and hugged him around the neck, catching him off guard.

Danny put his arms around her and hugged her back. "I would be an awful fiancé if I didn't get you anything."

"I love you!" Aiko smiled as she squeezed him.

Aiko pulled back and smiled as Danny still held on to her.

Aiko swallowed as she cupped his face with one hand and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled back she smiled at Danny who was now hot pink. "It's really not that big a deal." He instantly rushed to explain. "It's just some flowers and a small gift, honestly."

Aiko smiled at him. "You show up here nice and early to drop these off when I would have come to the palace anyway. I know you, Daniel Rand. You said you are taking the day off. And I can put two and two together. Day off work, showing up early, getting me a gift, making sure I was dressed casually." Aiko stopped. "You have plans for today… don't you?"

Danny smiled. He leaned in and kissed Aiko on the forehead. "My betrothed is not only the most beautiful woman in K'un-Lun but also the smartest."

Aiko felt her face heat up as she hugged Danny around the neck once more and buried her head in his neck.

"You are so sweet!" Aiko smiled as she pulled back.

"Open your gifts." He smiled.

Aiko nodded as she sat down at the table. "These should be put in water." She picked up the flowers. "They're really pretty."

Danny nodded as he walked over to Aiko's small vanity and poured some water from a pitcher into a small vase that was sitting on her dresser.

"Here." He offered as he sat down next to Aiko.

Aiko easily put the flowers into the vase. She easily moved the little box closer to her.

"What did you get me?" Aiko asked. Her hands rested on the lid of the box but she did not remove it.

"I am not going to tell you." Danny teased. "Open it."

"Hmm…" Aiko paused. "Is it food?"

"No." Danny shook his head.

Aiko watched it for a moment.

"Aiko… just open it." Danny sighed.

Aiko nodded. "Ok, ok, don't rush me."

Aiko took a deep breath. "How many other betrothed men show up at their fiancée's house at this hour. Do my parents know you are here?"

Danny sighed. "Yes, Aiko, now open it up."

"Fine," Aiko laughed.

She slowly and delicately lifted the lid off the box and looked down at the messy cloth that was under it.

Aiko picked it up. "It's kind of heavy."

Danny nodded.

Aiko slowly unwrapped the fabric and stared at the beautiful object in her hands.

"This has to be porcelain!" She said instantly. "Danny, this must have cost a lot."

"Don't worry about it." Danny dismissed. "Do you like it?"

Aiko finished unwrapping it and sat it down on the table in front of her. "I have no idea what to say."

It was a porcelain bridge that that two figures standing on it; a girl in a detailed dress and a man in more common robes.

Aiko picked it up and studied the design. The bridge had many birds engraved on it. To the point that was what the main structure of the bridge was made of.

There was railing on either side. On the supporting legs of the bridge were different carvings on each side. On the girl's side, there were baskets and looms, and fabrics all stacked up. And on the boy's side was oxen.

Aiko placed it down and admired it for a while. "Danny, it's really pretty."

"There is one more thing in there." Danny prompted.

Aiko cocked her head at him. "You really got me more?"

"It's not a big deal." Danny shrugged.

Aiko smiled. "It kind of is."

She looked down into the box and pulled out a small hardcover book. The cover was leather and had dark lettering engraved on it.

 **THE FOUR GREAT FOLKTALES**

Aiko smiled. "That is all, right?"

"Yes," Danny smiled. "That's all there is."

Aiko smiled and hugged Danny around the neck. "Thanks." She once more gave him a kiss on the cheek, this time, not as rushed.

Danny smiled. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Aiko smiled.

Danny got up and offered her a hand up.

Aiko took it as Danny pulled her to her feet.

Aiko easily picked up her gifts and walked over to the dresser. She placed them down and smiled at them before meeting Danny at the door and slipping on her shoes as Danny put on his and a cloak, and passed Aiko a cloak as well.

"Ready for a great day?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Aiko smiled. "Completely."

* * *

The streets were packed. Everyone was outside and celebrating. Shops were decorated and opened.

Vendors were making their normal meals, benefiting from a large number of people out in the early morning.

Most people, Danny and Aiko's age were either with a group of friends or with their betrothed or spouse.

Aiko hugged Danny's arm as they walked through the crowd. They were not the only ones wearing cloaks. Other people were also avoiding the chance of being recognized.

"It's busy out here," Aiko commented as she hugged Danny's arm.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "But it's a nice change of pace from the palace. It's so quiet there. It's not very busy."

Aiko smiled. Her stomach ached and she put a hand on it. "Danny, I'm hungry. I didn't get breakfast on the way out the door."

"Neither did I," Danny sighed. "I was in a rush not to get caught."

Aiko smiled and shook her head. "Do you have any money?"

"Yeah, I figured I should bring some just to be on the safe side," Danny replied.

Aiko smiled. "Well, that's good."

Danny smiled. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Aiko hugged his arm tighter. "Sounds good."

Danny led Aiko through the busy crowd. Aiko hugged his arm tightly to avoid getting separated from him as he led her across the street.

Aiko sighed and her stomach growled.

"What do you want to eat?" Danny asked.

Aiko shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, eat light. Nothing heavy," Danny said easily.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"I have plans for later," Danny announced with a smile.

"Oh boy," Aiko sighed. "This will end well."

Danny nudged Aiko in the side. "Hey." He said sternly. "Maybe I'll just take Ryu instead."

Aiko stuck out her leg and tried to trip him.

Danny easily danced around the attacks at his feet. "Mature."

Aiko smiled up at him. "I know I am. How lucky are you to have me?"

Danny smiled at her. "More than you will ever know."

Danny looked up at his gaze locked on a small shop. "I have found breakfast."

Danny pulled Aiko along through the crowd as he walked over and slipped in the door.

It was a pastry shop and quite busy inside.

"Let's sit down." Danny nodded to a small table in the corner.

Aiko smiled as she walked over to the table. "It's cozy here. And it's nice that it's so busy."

"You actually get privacy in the most crowded places like this." Danny smiled. "This is so much better than sitting in my office."

"You have a good job. Don't complain." Aiko corrected.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Good morning," A voice greeting them. "It's been a busy morning, so I'm sorry for any inconveniences."

The pair looked up at the girl.

"Today we're doing a small quick menu. We have Crystal Cakes, Mango Pudding, Mahua, and some varieties of Dim Sum. And we are serving Bancha Green Tea today." The girl smiled. "What would you like?"

"Uh, mango pudding," Aiko decided.

"What Dim Sum do you have?" Danny asked.

"Mantou is what I would recommend at this time in the morning. It is not too heavy."

Danny nodded. "That will be fine, and some mahua to share."

"Sure thing," The girl smiled. "I'll be back in a bit."

Danny smiled. "This is amazing."

"Just being out?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah," Danny smiled.

"You need help," Aiko reported.

Danny shrugged. "That's what I have you for."

Aiko sighed.

She looked around the busy restaurant. "What's it like to kind of just know you rule over all of this?"

"Hm?" Danny asked.

"What is it like for you to be here as... you know?" Aiko asked she kept her voice down some. "How does it feel?"

"It's different," Danny said looking around. "It's not really that special. I don't think so. I guess that's because people started treating me like they do before I left."

Aiko nodded.

A girl walked over and put two cups on the table and filled them up. "Enjoy."

Aiko smiled and picked up her cup.

Danny also picked his up. "To the double seventh. And to our engagement."

Aiko's face heated up as she quickly tapped her glass against Danny's and took a drink.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: School is starting again soon... *sigh* Well, I'm honestly getting a little bored with summer; today's a little rainy, nothing much is happening. But anyway, I don't know what my schedule looks like yet, so... we will see how things work out. Anyway, I'm happy to put up this next chapter. I mean, I only have about three or four more chapters pre-written, I'm going to have to pick this up again soon, but first I am going to update Together As One. Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - I liked that opening scene. Because Ryu will just walk in randomly, and Ryu's a 21st-century kid so Aiko just lets it slide because it's just something she can't really fix. But then it's Danny, which I guess is slightly embarrassing to her.  
** **You should look up 'the weaver girl and the cowherd.' It's got a lot to do with the festival and Danny's gift to her and the festival.  
** **More togetherness in this chapter. So I know you are going to love it... and up next is Danny's birthday... exciting?  
** **Anyway, I'll stop here so you can go ahead and get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Aiko smiled as she hugged Danny's arm. "That geisha show was incredible." Aiko smiled as they walked away from the Japanese styled building. "And dinner was really great also."

Danny smiled down at Aiko. "It was very well put together."

Aiko yawned and stretched out her joints. "I'm worn out. Are you going to take me home yet?"

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. Come on, Aiko, do you really want all of this to end?"

"No, but I'm worn out." Aiko yawned.

Danny smiled and his hand covered hers.

Aiko let go of his arm and gently placed her hand in his. "So, what now?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

Aiko smiled to herself. "You know what?"

"What?"

"This reminds me of when I first came to New York and you would take me out to eat or something, what was the deal with that?" Aiko asked. "That wasn't dating, so what was it?"

Danny looked down at Aiko confused for a moment.

"No, that wasn't dating." Danny shook his head. "It was not my intent anyway."

Danny smiled as gave Aiko's hand a squeeze. "You seemed so on edge, you may not have noticed it, but you seemed scared to me. You were in a new world, and all you had to survive was the ability to speak English. I felt bad for you. Ava helped me come up with the idea to try to give you a piece of home, something that would feel like home and help you adjust."

"That explains why we always went to eat Chinese food." Aiko cut in.

"Yeah, plus, we spent a year apart. We had more than enough catching up to do." Danny teased as he gave her a nudge.

Aiko blushed some. "You're too kind for your own good."

"How is that a thing?" Danny asked.

Aiko shrugged. "I'm certain it is."

Danny smiled as he started to walk faster. "We should hurry up." He pulled Aiko's arm as he walked quickly.

"Where are we going?" Aiko asked.

"That would spoil the surprise." Danny smiled back at her.

"Danny, you've taken me out to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We went to watch street performers, ceremonies, a magic performance, a geisha show," Aiko listed out. "What more could you possibly have in store?"

Danny smiled. "Plenty."

Aiko sighed as she hurried to match Danny's pace.

She shook her head and smiled to herself. He was a child sometimes, in the best way possible.

"So… what's new in the palace?" Aiko asked. "I haven't got to hear about palace life yet."

"Palace life?" Danny asked.

"Just, what's new?" Aiko smiled.

"Well, Ryu and her tutor are still constantly at each other. Ryu's been getting so much better at her Chinese. She doesn't think it was that bad, to begin with, but when she does not know a word, she speaks All-Speak without thinking about it." Danny sighed. "She's learning still."

Aiko nodded her head along. "Yeah."

"So… she's doing well." Danny finished. "Wedding Preparations are coming along. I've started to get my own Qipao-like thing ready. I'm not really sure what to call it."

Aiko shrugged. "How long did you have to stand on a stool and listen to the seamstress yell at you, gossip, and occasionally draw blood?"

Danny sighed. "Most of an afternoon. Ryu got a kick out of it when she came to get me for dinner. I was still standing on that stool and my shoulder was killing me from holding it out."

"How long has it been since you hurt your shoulder?" Aiko asked.

"About four months. Nearly." Danny shrugged.

"And it still hurts?" Aiko asked.

"Sometimes." Danny sighed. "I'm doing a lot more than I am supposed to, but I haven't been doing anything to hurt it. It's just; I have so much to do. A major injury, even like this one, can slow me down."

Aiko sighed. "Look, when we're married, I expect you to actually take care of yourself."

Danny looked down at her with slight annoyance. "Look who is taking. At least I'm not randomly collapsing."

Aiko stuck out her leg and hit Danny who stumbled forward. "That was once."

He quickly regained his balance and looked down at Aiko. "So, we're both worried about each other?"

Aiko shook her head. "Look, if you can't govern and do your job, it will fall to me. I don't want to do that."

"If you were to have to take my place for an extending time, you would have the council. The final say would be yours." Danny gently explained. "As much as those meetings bore me to death, some good does come from them."

"Did you skip one of these said meetings?" Aiko asked. "Like today while you were out with me?"

Danny looked at the road ahead. "To be honest, I think the council knew I was planning on skipping out on them. Ryu's friend, Taslima, brought me a note from the council last night as I was getting ready for bed. The meeting for today got canceled."

Aiko sighed. "They know you fairly well."

"Yeah, they also think they know you pretty well." Danny sighed.

"Doubt that." Aiko deadpanned.

"You are correct. They think you would be interested in more lessons on law, and philosophy." Danny laughed. "And they also asked about having you move into a guest room for a while so you can get used to living there."

Aiko groaned. "Again?"

"I told them no, about three or four times." Danny sighed. "Then I got frustrated, pulled rank, and called it end of discussion."

"You pulled rank on somebody?" Aiko asked, she stopped walking and looked up at Danny with confinement, pain, and slight fear. "What?"

"Yeah, I…" Danny had kept walking and a step later felt the pull in Aiko's arm as she had stopped.

He stopped walking and looked back to her. "What?"

"You seriously did that? No kidding?" Aiko asked.

"What Aiko?" Danny asked.

Aiko walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

Danny sighed. "Aiko, I'm fine. It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm just fed up of them focusing on you so much. I know you don't like it. I know you don't want their constant attention."

Aiko looked down at their feet. She moved her head down from Danny's forehead.

"Aiko?" Danny asked. His hand reached out and slowly tipped her forehead up. "Are you alright?"

Aiko looked away and off to the side.

"Come on, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I'm, I guess, surprised," Aiko muttered. "Danny, that isn't you. It's not like you at all."

"Aiko," Danny began gently. "I know it is not like me. My job has changed me. My birthday is coming up, and I have to be able to do everything on my own."

Aiko sighed. She looked down at the ground and pulled her hood more over her face.

"Aiko, do you want me to take you home?" Danny asked softly. "It's been a long day, are you tired?"

Aiko watched her feet. Eyes wet for unknown reasons. "Where were we going?"

Danny placed a hand on each shoulder. "I was going to take you to watch the firework show, but… it's alright. We can miss it."

Aiko smiled to herself, eyes wet. "Let's go watch it."

Danny pulled her close and hugged Aiko tightly. One hand was on her back and the other held the back of her head.

Aiko's arms slowly wrapped around Danny. He was warm, comforting.

Aiko sighed. Her face was buried in Danny's chest.

Danny held her head close and rubbed her back. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Aiko nodded.

Danny smiled and looked around. "Let's go before they start."

He took Aiko's hand and pulled Aiko along.

Danny started to pick up the pace as he looked back at Aiko, who had to start running to keep up with him.

Danny smiled turning back. Making one quick and sharp turn after another.

"If you get us lost!" Aiko threatened.

"I'm not!" Danny called back behind her.

Aiko sighed. She had no idea where they were.

Danny skidded to a stop quickly. He looked around to make sure they were alone.

He turned to Aiko, "We're here."

Aiko looked around. They were standing in front of over grown trees and plants.

"Danny?" Aiko asked.

Danny smiled and led Aiko into the forest area. Aiko sighed as she watched her step carefully. Danny was still pulling on her arm as the pair walked through.

"This is not fun," Aiko complained as she ducked under a low tree branch and then jumped onto a large tree root.

Danny only laughed in response. "Almost through."

Aiko sighed heavily and looked up at the night sky; she could hardly see it through the trees above her head.

"Ok, now we're here," Danny said as he stopped. He let go of Aiko's hand and moved some vines that were hanging down from the trees off to the side.

Aiko could hardly see past them.

"Ladies first," Danny insisted, smiling at her softly.

Aiko sighed as she gently put one foot forward, she had to push some of the vines out of the way herself.

She stepped through slowly. When she looked up she instantly felt shocked overtake her.

"Whoa," Aiko muttered as Danny joined her.

"What do you think?" Danny asked.

Before them; stood an old worn dock, that still looked sturdy enough to walk on. A large blanket of sorts had been spread out. The small pier had plenty of water below it.

Aiko smiled as she looked around. "How did you know about this?"

Danny started to walk over to the pier. "So, I was across the water the other day. Kind of to see the fishing port and check things out."

"I noticed this place," Danny went on. "Fishermen told me it was just an old abandoned dock. So when I figured out where the firework show would be, I thought that maybe this would be a cool place to watch the show."

"Is it going to give out under our weight?" Aiko asked slowly.

"I don't think so." Danny sighed. He was now standing on the pier and Aiko was still on land.

Danny stomped on the pier a few times. "Should hold us."

"I'm blaming you if I fall in," Aiko informed as she slowly stepped onto the dock.

"That is fine with me," Danny said as he took her hand and led her out towards the end.

Danny easily sat down on the blanket and leaned back on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. Looking up at the sky.

Aiko stood beside him for a minute before she lay down next to him. She laid her head on Danny's stomach as a pillow, intertwined her fingers and laid them on her stomach.

Danny didn't complain. He just smiled down at Aiko.

"You know, I love you." Danny smiled as the first firework was shot into the sky.

His hand that had been rested on his stomach now played unconsciously with Aiko's hair.

A few more went up and exploded before Aiko answered. "Yeah, I know, I love you too."

A few were shot up at the same time. Each exploding within seconds of each other.

"They're beautiful." Aiko smiled. "Good idea."

"Thank you." Danny smiled. "You know, it's going to be fun. All the celebrations and festivals. Spending time with you and then slipping away like this. Hiding out and enjoying the show when our official jobs are over."

"You've put a good deal of thought into that," Aiko remarked.

"Haven't you?" Danny asked, his voice was slightly confused.

"Well, not really," Aiko admitted. "I've been focused on the now. We've got a lot of work to do."

Danny nodded to himself. "Twenty days until the wedding, and twelve more days of working on preparations before you get whisked off and we can't see each other."

Aiko sighed heavily. "It's exhausting to think about."

Danny sighed also. "You are telling me." He stated simply.

Aiko laughed. "No one is more tired than you."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Worn out."

Danny free hand stopped messing with her hair and reached down and took Aiko's hands. "I'm excited to marry you, start our lives together."

"Me too." Aiko smiled. She took her hand in hers. "I'm excited."

Danny gave Aiko's hands a squeeze. "What are you looking forward to the most?"

Aiko watched as more fireworks shot into the sky and exploded. "Hm… I'm not sure."

"Pick something." Danny pressed on.

Aiko thought about it to herself. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you." She decided. "I guess I'm also getting excited about other aspects outside of our marriage. Like…" Aiko trailed off.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

Aiko thought to herself for a minute. She was not looking forward to meetings. Ceremonies didn't seem like they'd be a bother, maybe they could be fun.

Nothing about being queen seemed appealing.

"You don't have an answer to that, do you?" Danny asked.

Aiko sighed. "Yeah, I don't know." She sighed. "I mean, I am excited about everything, it's just I'm not really sure what I'm going to be spending all my time doing. You have a constant desk job… but what do I do all day?"

Danny thought about it for a second.

Aiko watched the fireworks as she played with his hand.

"I'm not really sure." Danny sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out how my schedule will look once my birthday comes around. Right now, there really isn't a constant schedule. I just do stuff when I can."

"Do you think things will calm down soon?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah," Danny smiled as he watched the show and played with her hand. "I believe they will.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Just have to get this updated quickly so that I can get back to work. I have honestly on too much work for this year... I swear... I just got done with a 10 page English project and I have not even been in school for ten days. Anyway, I'm just going to have to get adjusted and then I'll be back to normal. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Cool, I honestly like the story so much. And it's cool you've heard it. Sweet lovable Danny, so kind hearted. And hey, maybe Ava did, maybe she didn't.  
** **Well, Ryu has an advantage, she started young. I believe statistics say the best time to start learning a new language is around seven years old, so she would have started around then, so she is not too bad off.  
** **"Pulling Rank" pretty much means that you use your position of authority to get you way, it's often associated with being a little arrogant and cocky. But in Danny's example, he just used his position as king to shut down the conversation when he got sick of it. And Aiko is shocked by this because it is not like him at all. As for what Aiko is going to do as queen to fill her time... we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  
** **Ok, so this chapter is pretty good, no Danny, besides references, but he'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

Aiko woke up the next morning to a sound of someone being not so quiet in her room.

Aiko sighed as she rolled over to face the wall and pulled the blanket over her head.

"It's too early." Aiko groaned. Knowing exactly who had entered her room uninvited.

"Do you have a formal dress? Anywhere? And red. Red would defiantly be preferable." The voice responded.

Aiko sat up a grabbed her pillow, launching it at her blue intruder. "What do you want Ryu?"

The blue girl was dressed in a long Salwar Kameez, an Indian Style dress. In an outstretched hand was the pillow that Aiko had thrown at her.

Aiko sighed as she got up and walked over to her dresser where Ryu was searching through her clothing.

"Did you honestly forget what tomorrow is?" Ryu asked sharply.

"What are you wearing?" Aiko asked.

"Indian clothes involve pants. Chinses clothes don't. Also, apparently, my name is Indian." Ryu smiled.

"Ryu is a Japanese name." Aiko corrected.

"Rhynisha is Indian." Ryu sighed.

Aiko took her pillow back and looked Ryu over.

Ryu was looking back in the drawer. Mostly crestfallen.

"You want to be looking for your mom?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah… It seems clear she is bent on staying hidden, but she should have heard by now about Danny rebuking the law making me illegal. It's been two moons!" Ryu sighed.

"Ryu, we will find her. Ok?" Aiko asked placing a hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Ryu sighed. "I'm nervous. I mean… what I finally get to meet her… I'm certain that she will remember me, know who I am… but… what is she like?"

"All in due time," Aiko replied softly.

"So, do you have anything to wear? I mean honestly." Ryu sighed as she pulled out a dress. "Like, you need something elegant. Something that screams 'Hey, I'm Queen!' You know?"

"I don't need anything of that sort for any reason." Aiko snapped annoyed. "Ryu…"

"You are going to the party tomorrow, right?" Ryu asked. She put the dress back.

"What party?" Aiko asked slowly.

"Danny's Birthday Celebration, duh!" Ryu exclaimed. "Come on, did you forget his birthday is tomorrow? And there is a celebration at the palace. And if you don't make an appearance… hm…" Ryu trailed off.

Aiko's face slowly started to turn red. She had completely forgotten. His birthday was always right around the double seventh. Within the same moon cycle at least.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Aiko yelled.

"Um, I didn't think I needed to mention it." Ryu sighed.

"I'm an awful betrothed." Aiko sighed.

"Well, I guess that's not an awful thing. You don't have to be betrothed forever." Ryu teased. "This, however, does not bode well for when you are a wife."

Aiko took the pillow in her hands and easily smacked Ryu right upside the back of the head.

Ryu caught the pillow before it smacked her in the head, the second time anyway.

Aiko pulled the pillow back but Ryu held on quite easily.

"I've gotten a lot stronger." Ryu smiled.

Aiko looked at the outstretched arm.

Ryu had never been muscular. Especially after being kidnapped. She had been quite malnourished and thin. Even before all of that, she was strong, but she never looked strong. She was thin and lanky.

But now, her arms were well toned.

Aiko smiled. "Yeah, not as strong as I am."

Aiko let go of the pillow and Ryu fell over, she had been putting a lot of force into holding on. Most of her weight.

Aiko shook her head and pulled up a sleeve and flexed an arm.

Ryu sighed. "You've been training your whole life. I've been training, formally, for two months."

Aiko sighed. "You are behind compared to normal standards. Most people your age go on missions and stuff like that. You are years behind."

Ryu sighed. "I hate it."

"You have magic and they don't." Aiko pointed out. "You are stronger."

Ryu just nodded. "You know something I hate?" She put the pillow behind her head and stretched out on the floor.

"Humans?" Aiko guessed.

"Well, them too. But…" Ryu trailed off. "I really hate daytime."

"Ah, right. Your only weakness. The sun." Aiko smiled.

"And no one else here is nocturnal. Everyone is diurnal." Ryu complained. "I have to be the one to adjust and miss everything. All the time!"

"Well, you are making a decent attempt at staying awake all day." Aiko smiled.

"Midday siesta is a must." Ryu sighed.

"Well, you are not made to be up all day." Aiko sighed. "You have to deal with that."

Ryu nodded sitting up. "So, do you really not have a dress?"

Aiko sighed. "I have dresses."

"So, did you get Danny a gift?"

"No, did you?" Aiko asked.

"I'm saving up for the big wedding gift." Ryu smiled.

Aiko sighed. "I should get him something. He went out of his way and got me a gift for the double seventh."

"Oh, that was beyond amazing!" Ryu smiled. "I had so much fun! I hung out with Taslima and some other students from the temple that I've gotten to know."

"So have you told your brother that you have friends now?" Aiko smiled.

"Uh, no. He still thinks I need a mental evaluation." Ryu said with all seriousness.

"Look, when Danny and I get married, I will not be your confident on your evil schemes against your brother. He'll be my husband. And I will side with him over you." Aiko said pointedly.

Ryu smiled, she chuckled a little bit to herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth as more laughter started to come up.

"Sorry!" Ryu was nearly dying at this point. She was leaned on the dresser and not even trying to control herself. "It's not funny! I swear it's not funny!"

Aiko sighed. "What?" She asked instantly.

"You." Ryu laughed some more.

Aiko sighed and looking up at the ceiling. "Dragon Lords. Do I even have time for this?"

"Danny is a teenaged boy, Aiko. He actually is one. And you think marrying him is going to be heavenly? I've told you I ship this like FedEx. But come on! He's not perfect!" Ryu sighed. "You're marrying my brother."

Aiko tapped her foot impatiently. "I've known him much longer than you have, thank you very much." She said instantly. "And you're just driving him up a wall."

Ryu glared at Aiko. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"I'm happy to be marrying your brother!" Aiko felt her blood boiling.

"Yeah, you know, I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be happy to marry him." Ryu's eyes said it all. She knew exactly what she was doing, poking the caged bear with a stick.

A dagger appeared in Aiko's hands. Nice and dark and purple. "Leave." She growled.

"So, you already know what to get Danny?" Ryu asked.

* * *

"You're useless," Aiko complained as she and Ryu stood in the streets. Both wearing cloaks.

"Well, I thought I might know it when I saw it." Ryu sighed. "Guess not."

Aiko sighed. "Should I get him a book or something?"

Ryu tapped her foot. "He has plenty of books."

Aiko sighed. "I… don't know…"

"Could you make him something?" Ryu suggested.

Aiko looked up at the sun. "If I pick something soon, I guess I could make him something and have it done by tomorrow night."

Ryu smiled. She grabbed Aiko's arm and started to pull. "Let's pick something!"

Aiko sighed as she pulled her hood over her face more. It was still early in the morning.

"There has to be something here." Ryu sighed. "There has to be…"

Aiko looked at each side of the street.

Getting Danny something like ink or a book, or anything work related seemed unnecessary. Not personal enough.

Aiko sighed. Eighteen was a big deal. A huge deal.

A milestone in his life, he would be taking the throne as sole ruler. Not having the council always watching over his every move.

Aiko sighed. He was king. There was nothing she could get him, he was king.

Didn't he already have it all?

Ryu sighed. "I'm getting worn out."

Aiko looked up at the sun. "It's getting hot out, you do need your sleep."

Ryu sighed. "Pick something."

Aiko sighed as the pair stopped and Ryu ducked into the shade. Aiko walked over and stood behind her.

"Why on earth is it so hot?" Ryu complained.

"It's not that bad. A little cloudy today." Aiko said looking up at the sky.

Ryu groaned. "So, what are you going to get him?"

"I don't know." Aiko sighed. "Eighteen! This is a big milestone. And I forgot about it. So… today is all I have."

Ryu sighed and shrugged. "I'm guessing you want to get him something personal."

Aiko nodded quietly. "He's difficult to shop for. I'm not getting him another gift until he turns a hundred."

Ryu chuckled to herself. "Wow, I can see this going to ways, you are either a sweet old couple, or you'll be fighting all the time."

"You can really imagine us fighting?" Aiko asked, her voice held disappointment.

"Well… yeah… you guys are getting married. You will be spending tons of time with each other. And you may have done that in the past. But I imagine marriage is different." Ryu smiled.

Aiko groaned. "What do I get him?"

"Something personal I guess?" Ryu suggested.

Aiko sighed and turned to look at the window behind them. It was open and she could see clearly into the shop. Fabrics covered the shelves. Tapestries hung on the walls and some quilts were on display. Handkerchiefs and other embroidered fabrics.

Aiko watched the activity inside. There weren't many people inside. A young girl working on a loom. And a woman was talking with someone who must have been a customer.

"Ryu," Aiko said quickly.

"What?" Ryu asked she was clearly sleepy.

"I figured it out," Aiko said grabbing her wrist and pulling Ryu into the store.

Ryu sighed as Aiko opened the door and pulled her through.

"I will be right with you two in a moment." The women said.

The girl looked up from her sewing, didn't recognize the pair and got back to her work.

"The quiet will be gone in three… two…" Ryu watched as the women finished up with the customer and then turned her attention to the pair.

Aiko smiled weakly as she took the hood off her head.

"One." Ryu finished.

"Lady Aiko!" The woman bowed deeply.

The young girl who was sewing looked up from her work and scrambled to get to her feet, bowing deeply towards Aiko.

"Um… good morning." Aiko nodded in their direction.

Ryu sighed as she pulled off her hood as well.

"And Lady Rhynisha! What a surprise!" The women had straightened up and bowed towards Ryu as well.

"It's just Ryu." Ryu corrected. Only to have her comment ignored.

"It is an honor." The women went right on ahead. "Is there anything I can do for the two of you?"

* * *

"Aiko, if you don't hurry up and get ready you are going to be late!" Mama yelled from the kitchen.

Aiko was sitting on the coach studding her gift. Ryu was looking over the mess that they pair had collectively spent all day making.

Aiko had made most of the mess and Ryu had watched, keep her company, and ate food. Only leaving for a while to train before getting back to lounging around.

Aiko sighed and held it up. "Do you think that Danny will like it?"

Ryu looked the gift over. "Yeah, why not?"

Aiko sighed as she gently folded it up and put it in the same box that Danny had used to give her his gift from the Double Seventh.

"Ok, I'm done." Aiko smiled. "That's that. Nothing more to do."

Ryu sighed and she picked up a few books that had been scrambled all over the table. "Here. Go get ready, I'll teleport us to the Palace. You won't have time to walk, and if you run you'll show up a sweaty mess."

Aiko frowned as she took the books and started to rush off to her room to get dressed for the special event of the night.

Danny's Eighteenth Birthday Celebration.

Aiko put the books down on her dresser and quickly looked through for a fitting dress to wear.

Undoubtedly it was going to be a formal event.

Aiko sighed to herself. "Formal. Formal. Formal." She muttered.

Her hands traced over a soft silky fabric and Aiko pulled it out.

"Daxiushan." Aiko smiled.

Aiko rapidly changed into the more formal dress.

She walked back into the living room not long after she had been told to leave, dressed in long and beautiful robes.

Ryu looked up at her and slapped a hand over her mouth as she fell back on the couch, suppressing laughter.

"What?" Aiko demanded.

Mama walked over and sighed heavily to herself. "Aiko sit down and let me fix your hair."

Aiko sighed as she obeyed. Sitting opposite from Ryu.

"Are you nervous?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. I hope he likes it." Aiko sighed as she picked up the box. "I've spent yesterday and today working on it."

Ryu smiled. "I'll put it in my room to hide it."

Aiko nodded. "Thanks, that will be great."

Mama smiled. "Danny's sentimental. So, this will mean a lot to him."

Aiko smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So anyone who keeps up with these author's notes knows that I had like ten chapters pre-written for a while now. If you didn't remember, then this is just a refresher. I only have one more of those chapters left. So for me, it feels like this story hasn't been progressing much because I already had a ton of stuff laid out. But now, it's time to clear the cobwebs and get these gears turning in my head. Hey, maybe I can do some writing tomorrow. I should have the time. I'm excited to get this going again. I can't wait to see where it takes me. Anyway! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Ah yes, we are at the party scene, aren't we?**  
 **Oh, Ryu, she's great. Her name, Rhynisha, is Indian, while she may go by her nickname, Ryu, a Japanese name. Japanese traditional clothing would be things such as kimonos and yukatas. While Indian clothing would be more likely for women to wear pants and a top, which would be what Ryu was used to already. She is a rule bending, however, that is all too true.**  
 **I like how you point out the sisterly bonding. It's mentioned in Neon, and I hope to cover it in Ryu's story. But Ryu does need someone like Aiko in her life as a role model, like an older sister.**  
 **Hmm, I didn't think about it in that sense. But it does seem like Danny does spend a lot of time standing on a pedestal when he's not around. People have their opinion of him, and Ryu and Aiko know him a little too well to fall for that kind of thing.**  
 **Anyway, I know you are looking forward to finding out what the gift is, but there's going to be some fluff induced melting before you can find out... if you know what I mean! Anyway! Get on with it then! Enjoy!**

 **AliceTheCactus - Hello! Thank you for taking the time to comment! I love to hear from readers and it's exciting that you have been reading this story from the first book! Wow, it sure has been a long time in the making. Thank you for the praise and I hope to hear from you again! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

Aiko walked into the foyer calmly. She held her posture perfectly.

Everyone was so dressed up and formal looking.

Aiko sighed as she stepped in slowly through the main doors.

Everyone who got a look at her bowed or greeted her in one way or another.

Aiko noticed some people she knew. And other she didn't.

Aiko looked around cautiously for Danny. He was here somewhere.

"My Lady," a voice said directly behind her. "Strange to see you walking around without your parents."

Aiko turned to see who was talking to her and saw the smiling blond she was looking for.

"Hey Danny," Aiko smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "It's been a long day. Just office work today, no meetings or anything."

Aiko smiled. "I guess that's nice."

Danny nodded.

He smiled at Aiko and the pair stood in awkward silence.

"So, seventeen more days?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "And only ten more days of seeing each other. We have to spend the customary week apart."

"It's going to be a long week." Aiko sighed.

"Yeah, we have a lot of finishing touches to do this week. We have to practice the ceremonies and make sure that everything is working right." Danny added on. "So, you can go ahead and expect to spend the next week at the palace. Every day."

Aiko sighed. "Sounds like fun."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Not really."

Aiko sighed heavily and looked Danny over from head to toe. He was wearing bright gold as opposed to his preferred calm green.

"Dragon Robes?" Aiko asked she raised an eyebrow. "It really clashes with your hair."

"Yeah, I know. But these are a tradition." Danny sighed. "So, you know, I didn't get much of a choice."

"Did you do anything for your birthday?" Aiko asked gently. "You know, besides work?"

"I trained this morning with the other Weapons." Danny smiled. "I didn't see Ryu this morning. So I guess that is a gift in itself."

"She was with me all morning." Aiko smiled.

"Really? What were the two of you up to?" Danny asked.

Aiko smiled. "Working on your birthday gift." She teased playfully.

Danny's expression was blank for a moment. Then his face lit up. "You didn't have to."

"I kind of did, you didn't have to get me anything for the double seventh." Aiko pointed out sharply.

"Aiko, I'm going to be your husband. I'm supposed to do nice things for you." Danny sighed.

"Danny, I'm your wife, my job is to do things for you. That's the culture." Aiko sighed.

Danny sighed and laughed to himself. "I guess a difference in culture."

Aiko laughed to herself too. "Well, I still have a gift for you. And I'm going to give it to you tonight, after dinner."

"Ah, there is the young royals." A voice smiled.

Aiko and Danny looked up.

A pair of adults, a man and woman were standing next to the couple.

"Master Bhatt." Danny recognized quickly.

Danny turned to Aiko.

"I don't believe you have formally met. Aiko, this is Master Bhatt, he is on the council as the Master of Written Law." Danny said easily.

He turned to the master. "Master, this is Lady Aiko Kung, as you know, my betrothed."

Master Bhatt smiled at the pair. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Aiko."

He bowed deeply and Aiko easily and calmly returned it. "Likewise, Master."

Aiko had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on. There was going to be a long conversation.

The other woman seemed to notice too, Lady Bhatt. She smiled but her eyes showed she was a little bored.

"Your Majesty, if you have a moment, I need to speak with you…" Master Bhatt began.

"Of course," Danny nodded.

Aiko had a feeling he really had no honest way out of the conversation.

"Lady Aiko?" Miss Bhatt smiled. "How about you come with me and meet some of the other Master's wives? Or do you prefer to stay here and talk politics?"

Aiko gave Danny a quick slide glance while waiting on his approval.

Danny gave her a quick and informal nod. "You can go if you wish."

Aiko looked back to Lady Bhatt. "That sounds like a nice idea."

* * *

Aiko sighed as Danny lead her up to the main table. It sat at the front of the room and clearly was more important.

"What's wrong, Aiko?" Danny asked slowly.

"I'm worn out," Aiko admitted. Her hand was in Danny's warm rough hand. They dangled effortlessly at their sides. "But everyone I met was quite nice."

"You are used to physical endurance. Mental endurance is what you must work on next." Danny smiled. "Plus, it's not usually this bad. It's just a busy time. Our wedding, my birthday, the double seventh. It is just one thing after another. But once things calm down you will see it's not as crazy as it appears. Some days when you don't come to the palace, I just work quietly and go to meetings and all of that. There's nothing to it."

The pair walked around the table and Danny let go of Aiko's hand to pull her chair back.

Aiko smiled. "You're a gentleman."

She easily took her seat and Danny pushed her into the table. "Thank you."

Danny easily sat down next to her in his own seat.

"So, the menu is complete." Danny joked. "Tonight, we get a small sample."

Aiko smiled at him. "Sounds pretty good. I could eat."

Danny looked at the seat to his left. "Hm… Ryu should be here."

Aiko looked at the seat too. "So, she's the same as ever."

"She's young. She'll change to adapt to her new home." Danny commented easily.

"So, does she have friends?" Aiko asked.

Danny looked back over at Aiko. "Does she?"

A young girl walked over with a tray in her hand, she didn't speak as she placed a bowl of rice in front of each of them and a bowl of soup.

She looked to Ryu's seat.

Right as she did the Dragon Lord's portal opened and Ryu stepped through in a beautiful dress. "Sorry, I'm late." She slid into her seat and the two bowls were placed in front of each other."Xièxiè!"

"Xièxiè." Aiko and Danny echoed.

The girl held the tray down and bowed before walking off.

"So, does she?" Danny repeated his question.

"Yeah," Aiko smiled. "She actually does. So don't worry about it. She is doing just fine."

Danny looked over at Ryu who was chowing down on her rice. "That's good."

He studied his sister for a moment with a distant expression. Not touching his own food.

"Danny, are you ok?" Aiko asked.

"It's nothing," Danny said easily. "I'm just thinking."

Aiko sighed as she picked up her spoon and took a drink of her soup. She watched Danny carefully.

* * *

"Honestly. You didn't have to get me anything. I'm king, and I am going to marry you." Danny sighed as he walked with Aiko down the hallways.

Aiko smiled. "No, I got you something. End of story. Plus, you told me you already got me a wedding gift."

"This isn't a game. It's just us trying to do something nice for each other. It's not a competition, alright?" Danny narrowed his eyes and looked Aiko over. "And your wedding gift shouldn't be brought up. Alright? You'll understand when I give it to you, but it is personal. It means something to me."

"But you're winning," Aiko complained.

Danny sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Does your head hurt?" Aiko asked.

Danny looked over at her. "No, I'm fine. Just a little aching."

Aiko smiled, stopped walking and turned to face Danny. "You should take care of yourself."

Danny smiled and reached his hand out, his hand cupped her cheek. "Don't worry about me."

Aiko watched him, her face didn't heat up at the fact he had cupped her face.

"Danny… I'm serious. Don't get sick, and don't make yourself sick. Ok?" Aiko watched Danny very carefully.

Danny smiled. He stepped forward and pulled Aiko toward him.

Danny frowned at her a little and pulled her closer. Putting his free hand around her waist.

Aiko's face instantly went dark red. Her eyes were wide and embarrassment shone on her face.

Danny laughed at this and pulled her head forward to plant a kiss on her nose. Which only made it worse.

Aiko didn't bother to pull back from his grip. "Danny…" She complained as she leaned forward to lean her head on his shoulder. "Danny…"

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Danny smiled.

Aiko sighed. "No."

"I have to enjoy this now," Danny explained. "You one day won't be embarrassed so easily."

Aiko sighed. "Meanie."

"No, I think so secretly love it when I do stuff to make you turn red." Danny teased.

Aiko looked up at him. "Hm."

Danny sighed. "So when will you be giving me my gift?"

Aiko looked up at Danny. "Um, whenever Ryu gets back here."

Danny pulled Aiko a little closer to him, both hands on her waist.

Aiko sighed and put her arms around Danny's neck. "What's this for?"

Danny stepped forward with one foot and Aiko stepped back. "Daniel?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"What's gotten into you?" Aiko questioned.

"I don't know, love?" Danny suggested.

Aiko shook her head as the pair danced around the private hallway some.

"Danny," Aiko sighed to herself.

Danny started to hum to himself and Aiko listened to the tune carefully.

"I know this one." She muttered.

"Yes." Danny prompted.

Aiko sighed as she racked her brain. "I know this one…"

Danny smiled at her. "And do you know where it is from?"

Aiko sighed. "Are there words?"

"Yes," Danny replied.

"Sing them," Aiko ordered.

Danny's face lit up. "I don't sing, you know that."

Aiko looked up at him. "Do it. I want to know where this is from."

"Taking over this town, they should worry. Put these problems aside, I think I taught you well." Danny's voice had gotten much quieter to sing the words. They were mostly spoken, but his voice carried the tune in it a little bit.

Aiko smiled. "Oh, go on. I don't know it." She looked him in the eyes and grinned. He wasn't completely cooperating. But it was enough.

Danny sighed. "That we won't run, we won't run, we won't run."

Aiko smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Getting more into the rhythm. "Skip to the chorus."

Danny sighed. "You know it, don't you?"

"No…" Aiko lied.

Danny sighed heavily, playing along. "Howling ghosts they reappear, in mountains that are stacked with fear. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. A lionheart."

Aiko smiled. "We danced to this at prom."

Danny nodded. "There it is."

"You have a pretty voice," Aiko mumbled. "It's comforting."

"Thank you," Danny replied.

Aiko pulled her head back and got up on her toes to kiss Danny on the cheek. "I really love you."

Danny's hand travel up to her back and hugged her. "You will never know how much I love you. I cannot explain it."

The pair stood together in their embrace for a while.

Aiko was enjoying Danny's calming smell of candles and mountains, as well as his warmth.

Danny's chin rested on Aiko's head. He was enjoying how the two of them standing there hugging felt so good, and how their bodies fit so nicely together.

"Don't let go," Aiko muttered.

Danny's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why would I?"

"I know you would never." Aiko smiled.

"Your chi is tired. I think it's time for you to go to bed." Danny smiled. "You need your rest."

"No, you haven't gotten your gift yet."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Shut up," Aiko said playfully. "I had to."

Danny sighed. "Alright."

"You two are goals. I mean literally." A voice interrupted.

"Ryu." The couple said at the same time in matching monotones.

"Goals!" Ryu sang.

"Is that the same box that I used for your gift?" Danny asked.

Ryu looked down at the box in her hands.

"No…" Aiko trailed off.

"There is a sitting room not far from here," Danny said. He pulled back from Aiko and held her hand as he led her to the open room.

Ryu easily followed.

Once they arrived, Aiko looked around. It wasn't much of its own room. It was more like a chunk had been taken out of the wall and a room had been built there.

Aiko smiled as Danny lead her to the couch.

Ryu sat on the one across from them.

Aiko took the box from Ryu and held it in her lap. "We only finished because the three of us worked really hard on it. Mama, Ryu and I."

Danny nodded.

Aiko smiled and put it in Danny's lap. "Ok, open it."

Danny smiled as he easily opened the lid of the box.

He read the fabrics before him. "A Wonderful Eighteen Years."

"Pull it out." Aiko prompted.

Danny easily lifted the fabric out. "Wow."

He unfolded it. "Wow."

"Happy Birthday. It's been a wonderful eighteen years." Aiko smiled.

"Aiko…" Danny's voice was a whisper. "How did you manage this?"

"Dad always made us keep journals, remember? 'Clean your slate for when you train, bring no trouble into the temple, leave it outside.' I went through and picked the dates. And Ryu and Mama helped me put it together." Aiko smiled.

Danny had it held up so Aiko couldn't see his face.

Danny sighed and put it down in his lap. "Thank you."

Aiko smiled. "I picked enough memories in eighteen years to fill it. We had more than enough."

Danny wrapped an arm around Aiko. "Thank you so much."

Aiko wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "I'm glad you like it."

Danny pulled back with a smile. "I love it."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: I live! Wow! It's been a while... and life's been insane. This week I helped host a math camp for children, worn out! And then schoolwork is going to break me! I've also been struggling with writing. Essays are nowhere near as fun as FanFiction or stories, and peer review day is my biggest fear. There' one girl who always gets my history essays and she'll unapologetically butcher them. I get that peer review is supposed to be helpful, but I'm sick of the belittling I receive when people read my work in front of me.  
** **Anyway, I'm going to see how much I can update today, and then I'll hopefully check back in this weekend with something else new as well! I swear to become more active starting today! More updating and writing! Plus, I'm itching to finish off Anna's story! Read, Review, Enjoy!** **  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Been a while, hasn't it? Danny's new life of compulsive tradition from everyone around him, luckily, he's laid back enough to just go with the flow and let it happen. Master Bhatt is one of the characters that I have created for Danny's council, expanding upon the three that are shown in Journey of the Iron Fist. I believe I made the number of council members like 11 or something. And I hope to have some fun with them.  
** **Hey, remember this little contest they have going on. She hasn't won yet. It's not over yet. But trust me, you'll know when it is over.  
** **Alright, let's get back in the swing of things! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Aiko was slumped forward over the table. The private dining hall was perfect, quiet and peaceful.

"What's wrong, Aiko?" Danny asked from beside her.

"There's so much stuff to practice. The ceremonies, the dance, manners, posture. All these little details. I have to get my dress fitted too…" Aiko sighed. "I'm getting anxious."

"Whatever happened to the carefree Aiko I love so much?" Danny asked as he picked up a glass.

Aiko sighed. "She didn't grow up completely. She's just busy right now."

"I miss her." Danny smiled at Aiko.

"I miss carefree Danny too. What about him?" Aiko asked.

"He's here. Just a little calmer than when he was a kid." Danny smiled.

Aiko smiled. "We should sneak out for a day."

Danny laughed. "We will. Just have to be responsible adults sometimes."

"How old is an adult?" Aiko asked.

Danny shrugged. "Eighteen?"

"You're an adult now. But I'm not." Aiko thought to herself for a moment. "What's the legal minimum age for marriage in America?"

"I think it is like 16 with parental permission?" Danny guessed. "I don't know this stuff."

Aiko sighed as she picked up her tea. "Hm… what are we doing next?"

Danny sighed. "We've already run through the checklist. Everything is done or just about done."

Aiko stretched out her arms.

Danny looked up at the ceiling. "I would ask if you wish to train, but I still have about six weeks until your father will let me back into the temple for full training. My shoulder is still healing. Although, I am healing faster than expected."

Aiko smiled. "Yeah… is there anything going on today?"

Danny shrugged. "Like what?"

"Festivals, celebrations, observances…?" Aiko listed.

"Not today. But we have some coming up this weekend." Danny smiled. "There is the Raksha Bandhan and Ghost Festival on the full moon."

Aiko's face lit up. "That's going to be a great day, that will be so fun! I love the Raksha Bandhan! Is Ryu excited?"

Danny shrugged. "I haven't seen her today. And I don't know if she even knows about it."

"Do you remember Raksha Bandhan?" Aiko asked.

"Yes," Danny smiled. "I still have the rakhi you gave me, from just about every year."

It took a minute, Danny smiled as he watched what he had said sink in.

Aiko's face turned hot pink. "What?"

"We never did the ceremonies or anything, but you always got me and rakhi, and said a prayer for me." Danny smiled as he looked at the table that they were sitting around. "And I think I started to get you sweets when I learned that I should be giving you a small gift too."

Aiko smiled. "You still have them?"

"Yes, they are in a box in my room. I can tell you how old we were when you gave them to me. I would wear them for like a week and then take them off and put them away for safekeeping."

Aiko smiled. "You get to do the ceremonies this year with Ryu!" Aiko smiled as she watched Danny's face show slight concern. "What?"

"I don't know. Ryu may not be up for it." Danny shrugged.

"She walked into my room while I was asleep. Wearing a long Salwar Kameez." Aiko smiled. "She's adopting the weird cultural melting pot that is K'un-Lun. She's pretty used to Chinese culture, she's learning India culture, and she seems to enjoy Japanese culture."

"She did watch plenty of Anime before coming here. She's pretty good at a few select phrases." Danny nodded.

"Anime?" Aiko asked.

Danny sighed. "I think it is basically animated TV from Japan in Japanese."

"I'm certain there is more to it than just that." Aiko smiled.

Danny easily stood up, putting weight on his good shoulder to press on the table to support his weight.

"Do you want to head out for some fresh air?" He offered easily. He held out his good arm to her.

"Sure." Aiko smiled, taking it as Danny pulled her to her feet.

Aiko let out a sigh. "Are we going to be able to sneak out of her without being caught?"

"Not likely." Danny sighed. "People are everywhere. So, I think it will only take a moment before work sweeps me away."

Aiko sighed as she held Danny's hand.

"There's something I want to show you, in regards to our wedding." Danny smiled calmly.

Aiko looked up at him. "What?"

"I've given you the grand tour, and you've seen most of the palace… but you are yet to see the best parts." Danny smiled as he led Aiko to the stairs that would take them to the second floor where all the official work was done.

Aiko smiled as she held Danny's calloused hands.

She looked up and almost recognized where she was. They had passed the throne room a moment before and now they were walking down the same hallways, but further back then she realized it went.

They walked up a few steps and Danny stopped before a door. "This is a really nice room. It's made to have such a good flow of Fengshui and it's been where I've been meditating recently with Ryu."

Danny moved the door to the side and Aiko looked in.

It was beautiful. Low couches were lining two walls, above them were windows that opened, and most of them were. The walls were all wooden and there were some bamboo shoots outside the windows. The ceilings were very comfortable height and so much natural light was coming into the room.

Aiko smiled as she walked in. There was a small step up and a small empty altar near once side of the room and a low table was near the couches. There were some bookshelves filled with classical stories.

"Wow." Aiko mused. "This is beautiful."

"This is where I was thinking we would hold the Immortal Ceremony, just you and I." Danny smiled. "It's not too far away from the throne room where the other ceremonies will take place. And it's really a nice place."

Aiko nodded. "Fine by me."

Danny smiled. "That's good."

Aiko walked over to a couch and sat down and looked out the open window. There was a small bamboo garden on the outside window ledge, and out behind it Aiko had a good view of the Palace garden, and behind that, a large ocean.

"Beautiful, you hardly ever see the ocean." Aiko smiled. "You can see the ports from here."

Danny walked over and sat next to her, "I do tend to forget, but it's some ways off. You never smell the salty air."

Aiko took in a deep breath through her nose. "It just smells like bamboo." She laughed.

Danny nodded his head. "Do you have anything you want to talk about? How's life been?"

"Pretty good." Aiko sighed. "I've been busy."

"Hm, and how's your training going?" Danny asked.

"Baba says that my training is going better than yours is." Aiko sighed. "I feel like I'm losing my edge though. Like, in New York, there was a different threat every few days. It felt like I would never catch a long enough break or anything between SHIELD Training, hero work, and high school…"

Danny nodded and stretched out his back. "I wish I could train, but your father is persistent about me resting my shoulder and not injuring myself."

Aiko nodded. "That's how he is. Aren't the Weapons still letting you train with them?"

Danny sighed. "Kind of, I'm not doing any sparring. It is more like drills, and techniques. They won't let me do anything that could potentially be a risk to my shoulder."

"You're going to get back to training soon enough. Just relax right now, we're getting married soon. Our week apart starts in a week." Aiko pointed out. "We're getting really close."

Danny leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Aiko smiled at him. "Anything new happening here?"

"No, not really, my schedule is just about final now, I have Council meetings twice a week, and then on two other days are public affairs, and then two days of solid office work. And then I have a day off. Not in that order." Danny smiled.

"Wow," Aiko smiled. "That's not too bad."

"And now, I've been able to set certain hours. Council days, I have the meetings in the morning, and those last until about lunch." Danny sighed.

"They can never agree on anything, can they?" Aiko asked.

Danny sighed. "Yes, they are quite indecisive. But that may only be because there are too many of them. After that, most days, I can take off the rest of the day off. For public affairs, it's mostly the same thing, but those afternoons I do paperwork. And then on my office work days, as long as I finish everything in a reasonable time, it does not matter when I work and The Council does not care. I may think about switching paperwork from the days I do public affairs of the days I meet with The Council."

"Sounds like you have your life figured out." Aiko smiled. "Good job."

Danny nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Have you figured out what I'm going to do as Queen?" Aiko asked. "Like what my responsibilities are?"

"Well, the Masters were pretty vague when I asked about it. They are passing off a lot of their responsibility of keeping the palace running to you. Things they normally do." Danny sighed. "They told me you will have plenty to do."

Aiko sighed and leaned her head back. "You know, I don't want a lot of responsibility. I want freedom still, which is just not happening. I mean, I'm getting married. I'm giving up freedom."

"No, you are not," Danny said pointedly. "You're not marrying some overly traditional guy who wants you in the kitchen all day. Plus, if I may be honest, you would get kicked out of the kitchen around here."

Aiko laughed at his joke, leaning into his side.

"No, I'm serious, those cooks have gotten brave. One yelled at me for sneaking a snack yesterday." Danny smiled. "They're a little cranky."

"You are still head of the family, you are in charge, and there is nothing I can do about that. You have authority over me." Aiko pointed out.

"And everyone else in K'un-Lun," Danny added. "Why would I make time in my busy day to bother you? You are so responsible and mature and overall perfect. Why would I have to use whatever authority society allows me to have over you?"

Aiko sighed. "Thank you for the flattery."

Danny smiled. "That is not flattery. I'm being honest."

Aiko smiled. "It's so close now, I'm getting anxious a little bit, my dress is not finished yet."

Danny smiled, "My clothes are not done either. I've been avoiding it a little bit."

Aiko's hand smacked his chest lightly. "Lazy."

"I'm not lazy." Danny protested. "I just have other things to do."

"Like doing paperwork and yelling at Ryu?" Aiko asked.

"Well, we're still working on finding her mother. Although, we are waiting until after the wedding to go look places. But we've still been narrowing it down to our best guesses." Danny sighed. "The hard part is, it's not unusual for monasteries to take in people who need help. We guess she would have shown up in horrible shape and just would have stayed at a monastery, far from here. And she would just adapt and become a part of the normal monastery life."

"I guess that does make sense. People who are low and have lost everything to try to find themselves in monasteries. That seems like a good idea for where to look." Aiko nodded. "Do you think you have her?"

"Maybe. We have three monasteries with women there who showed up out of the blue, each within the past ten years. They all fit the one criteria we have, which is an approximation of her age." Danny sighed. "But I have a feeling I know which of the three it is."

"How?" Aiko asked.

"Two of the monasteries will give me whatever I ask. The last is reluctant to give me information. It's clear to me that they are hiding something, if not Ryu's mother, something else is there." Danny pointed out carefully.

"Do you know if any of these women practice magic?" Aiko pressed on.

"One is known as a skilled mage and two do no practice magic, but just because they don't anymore does not mean that they once did." Danny sighed and he looked down to Aiko. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Aiko shrugged. "I don't think it would be the known magic practitioner."

Danny nodded his head quietly. "That's what I am leaning towards. But you never know. I am honestly worried about the monastery that is clearly hiding something."

Aiko wrapped her arm around Danny's stomach and leaned into Danny's side.

Danny put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side more.

"Well, you are a great and powerful king, I'm certain that you will handle this with great wisdom." Aiko smiled to herself.

"Thanks, Aiko," Danny let out a deep breath as he leaned his head on hers.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Wow, Thanksgiving break and I finally get a chance to update. Ok, I'll take it. Not much to say, but it was really nice to sit down and get back into writing these fanfictions. So look for my other stories to update soon, if not already. I've gotten a lot written so hopefully, I can update again soon. A little bit of a short one, but moving along!** **Anyway, read, review, enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - I've done a countdown; the wedding will begin in about six or so chapters. Yay!  
** **Yeah, there are a lot of festivals. But not everyone celebrates all of them, it's just a culture-by-culture thing. The Raksha Bandhan is the festival that I'm going to use. It's kind of a filler, to be honest, but it has value. So, I hope you enjoy.  
** **Sam? Ryu? Anime? Hm... I like that idea. Could totally happen.  
** **Danny, Danny, Danny. He is quite a perfect. I've got a really cute scene lined up for the next chapter. Just wait. Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

"So, we will hold the Immortal Ceremony in the morning, then a Chinese Ceremony," Danny said looking over a piece of paper. "Then after that, we have your coordination as queen, which will be a little after lunch. Then after that, we are going to have the celebrations that will last well into the night and the next week."

"Right," Aiko nodded her head along with Danny.

"The Immortal Ceremony will be just the two of us in that room I showed you the other day, there will be time afterward for us to catch up some from what I've been told." Danny went on, "It will likely be our only chance to speak to each other alone that day."

"Which is kind of upsetting," Aiko sighed laying her head down on the table.

"But the next day we don't have to do anything," Danny pointed out. "Celebrations will still be going on, but we are not required to do anything."

Aiko smiled. "That's good. So then I have to change into coronation robes and we get ready for the coronation."

Danny nodded his head placing the paper down. "You'll have to memorize all the lines like I had to, your coronation will be just like mine, except there will be nothing about the outside world mentioned. So it will just be the questions and the answers, and the Final Say."

Aiko's blood ran cold.

"What if… what if the spell doesn't like me? What if something happens and I cannot become queen?"

"Nothing will happen," Danny assured her.

"How do you know that?" Aiko asked. "What's it ever like? You were so vague when I asked you about it before."

Danny sighed. "When under the spell, you will feel exposed. Everything will be laid out before you, and you will see things that are a part of you. It's different for everyone."

"You looked to be in a lot of pain when you entered the spell," Aiko pointed out.

"It does hurt, a lot. But… That's how it works." Danny shrugged. "I know you'll be able to get through it just fine. If I could do it, you can."

"That's not really an answer," Aiko complained. "But thanks, you have faith in me."

"Don't worry about it at all." Danny dismissed easily.

"That's not reassuring," Aiko muttered.

"Oh, and I'll be the one who to coronate you because I'm now the only one with the authority to do so. So I'll be running that ceremony, not a bunch of monks." Danny smiled. "The first real public ceremony I get to do."

"Congratulations." Aiko laughed some, "sounds exciting."

Danny just nodded his head. "After your coronation, you'll have to change dresses again and then we go to join the celebrations. Which is going to consist of a lot of dances and talking to people. And it will go well into the night."

Danny placed the paper down on the table. "Did I forget anything?"

"Yes," Aiko nodded her head. "Wedding procession, coming to pick up the women you want to marry and proving your love for her."

Danny looked at Aiko for a moment blankly before understanding what she meant. "Oh, that."

Aiko only giggled some. "Come on, it's fun."

"In who's opinion?" Danny asked.

"Kasumi and your sister," Aiko smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's just going to be very small. And I made them promise to not do anything to publicly embarrass you. It's just going to be in the front courtyard, with the gate closed, no one will see you."

Danny sighed heavily. "Right, it's going to be so much fun."

"It will be," Aiko assured. "I'll be watching."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Ok, I think we are done for today."

"Dragon Lords, thank you." Aiko sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, the ceremonies and other things are in order, so… all that's left is the decorations, our robes, and the little things."

Aiko smiled. "So, are you coming over for Raksha Bandhan?"

"That's coming up, isn't it?" Danny sighed.

"Oh, no," Aiko muttered. "What did Ryu do this time?"

"Nothing," Danny shook his head. "She's not done anything lately."

"Are you sure about that?" Aiko asked easily.

"She's just the same as ever," Danny assured her. "It's just daily life."

"I see." Aiko nodded. "Well, I have to do some shopping to do before I head home, and shops are going to close up soon."

Danny smiled.

Aiko stood up from the table in the library. "Well, I'll see you later. Love you."

"You too," Danny replied as he watched Aiko walk out before he got back to working on the plans.

Aiko stepped out of the office and started to walk down the hallways when a hand gripped her wrist.

"I thought you were never leaving." Ryu sighed. "I was waiting for you to finish up so I could talk to you, but you guys just kept talking about the wedding."

"You know you are not supposed to be snooping on our wedding plans." Aiko corrected her.

"I swear I wasn't listening in. I was just waiting for you to finish up." Ryu said quickly. "I need your help with something. What do I need to buy Danny for the Raksha Bandhan?"

Aiko smiled and laughed some. "You know, Danny wasn't even sure if you were interested in that."

Ryu rolled her eyes. "Of course I am interested in it; I just don't know what to get him. So please, as my future sister-in-law, help me out here."

Aiko smiled. "Alright. I'll help you out. It's really not that hard to do."

"Good." Ryu nodded her head. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

"Ok, stop right here." Aiko said.

"What's this?" Ryu asked.

"The Indian Market, we can find exactly what you are looking for here," Aiko promised.

"Ok, let's get to work. What do I need?" Ryu asked.

"It's called a rakhi."

Ryu sighed. "What exactly is that?"

"A bracelet," Aiko explained. "You can get almost any color you want. And they have metal ones and glass ones. Some are just made of thread. And sometimes you can find one made of stone."

"Oh," Ryu sighed. She looked down at the crates on the ground near her. She easily squatted down and picked one up and studied the large glass bead on it. "This is the Hindu symbol, right? The Om?"

"I see you are learning culture quickly." Aiko smiled, she also knelt down. "Yes, that is what that is."

"Cool." Ryu looked it over. She put it down and ran her hand over all the glass beads on the bracelets.

The woman sitting behind the creates was older; she noticed the blue hand instantly and had caught Aiko's eyes.

Aiko smiled and gave her a small wave.

The woman nodded her head.

They had a silent understanding.

Aiko went back to looking at the selection too. She smiled to herself as she looked down at all the beautiful colors.

Her mind was racing back. Mama always took her to buy Davos' rakhi when she was little. And the first year Danny was in K'un-Lun, she had asked why they were not buying him one. And she had claimed Danny was enough a part of the family and needed to be included.

Aiko's face turned a little pink. She would get him one as well.

Thinking back on the memories, it seemed so foolish looking back. Either the way she had phrased it or the childishness in her. But it was the right thing to do. When Danny was called into the living room for the ritual and Aiko had spilled her best explanation, Master Kung added in to help Danny make sense of the mixture of All-Speak and English.

But when he understood what everything was about…

The look in his eyes was priceless. He, for the first time in months, had looked genuinely comfortable. He looked at everyone from not the outsider's eye, but he was a part of the family. And it made him so happy.

Aiko smiled and looked over to Ryu, who was looking over all the bracelets. Holding a few in her hands and looking them over. Debating which one she liked.

Aiko looked back down and picked up a beautiful wooden rakhi and held it in her fingers. There was a beautiful lotus carved on it.

The lotus would be perfect for Davos, all she needed was one for Danny and she was good.

Aiko searched through the create, quickly picking out a peacock rakhi.

She passed them to the woman. "Just these two."

The woman looked at them and nodded. "Three each."

Aiko nodded her head and opened her small handbag and pulled out the coins. "There you go, six."

"Thank you." The woman passed the brackets back. "Lovely selections, my lady."

Aiko smiled. "Thank you."

Ryu sighed. She held up two bracelets to Aiko. "Which one do you think he would like?"

"You're over complicating this," Aiko said raising an eyebrow. "Just pick the one you like, you know he won't care. He'll just be happy you got him something."

Ryu grumbled. "Thanks for the help."

"My young lady, if I may." The woman intervened. "I believe the one in your left hand is the prettier one."

Ryu looked at the two again. "Ok, that's the one then."

"Three per bracelet." The woman nodded.

Ryu reached to the inside of her cloak and handed Aiko her small change bag. "If you don't mind helping me out."

"You can't touch coins?" Aiko asked. She looked down at Ryu with almost pity.

"Yeah, well, it's not like anyone is dumb enough to cheat me." Ryu shrugged.

Aiko sighed. "Fair enough."

She passed over the coins and smiled at the woman, "thank you."

"Not a problem, my lady." The woman smiled. "You have a nice evening."

Aiko placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder and steered her away.

"Just like that?" Ryu asked a little surprise.

"That's all you need for Raksha Bandhan," Aiko confirmed. "You'll have a great time. I promise."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: "I'm going to update every weekend" I said, "I'm going to stick to it" I said. Well, you all see how that turned out. But I'm doing my best. So here's this new chapter. I can't wait to get this story finished up. So, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Ah, back to updating. It's going to be so much fun to write the wedding, just today I went back and read Danny's coronation. And I'm going to reread prom I guess after I update so I can just go back and enjoy it again. The spell is interesting, and I have somethings that Danny has failed to mention about the spell to Aiko and his experience with it.  
** **Ryu's culture buff comes out again this chapter, while not Indian Culture, it is Japanese. Alright, I'm just going to keep this short so we can get on to the chapter! Let's go!** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"I'll get it." Aiko stood up the minute there was knocking on the door. "It's most likely Danny."

She brushed her hands off and walked over to the door.

Aiko opened the door and smiled at the cloaked figure standing outside. He smiled too, removing the hood from his head.

"Good evening, my lady." He nodded.

"A little late, is it not?" Aiko asked as she allowed Danny to step into the house.

"It seems like when I have plans to go do stuff, someone is always waiting in the foyer for me." Danny sighed heavily. "I would have liked to get her a lot sooner, but one of those last minute things came up again and they were convinced that it could not wait."

"What was it?" Aiko asked.

"It was just a messenger with something from a monastery, regarding what we talked about the other day," Danny said, giving a nod in Ryu's direction.

"Oh," Aiko smiled. "What do you think?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing much has changed from when we last talked about it. There is, however, something we should talk about in private, regarding this."

Aiko nodded. "Ok, later then."

"Daniel, come in and sit down," Mama called from the table. "Are you hungry?"

Danny looked past Aiko and nodded. "Yes, coming."

He slipped his shoes off and walked over to the table.

Aiko took her seat and Danny took the empty space next to her.

Ryu was on his other side, happily slurping her soup.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Danny commented.

Aiko passed Danny a bowl of soup.

"Thank you." Danny nodded at her.

"No problem." Aiko smiled.

"I've been busy," Ryu said calmly. "I've been staying out of trouble, however."

"That's good," Danny said simply.

Danny took a sip from his soup, closing his eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Ryu caught Aiko's eyes and smiled.

Aiko just nodded her head; she gave Ryu a smile back.

Dinner stayed quiet for a while. The atmosphere at the table was very relaxing, as everyone sat around eating.

Ryu tapped her tail on the ground and looked around the table.

Aiko looked over at her and noticed that she looked like she was curious.

"So…" Ryu began. "I don't want this to come out as rude, but I am going to ask it anyway. Why do you celebrate Raksha Bandhan? No one here is Indian."

Mama placed her chopsticks down. "Well, Raksha Bandhan translates roughly to protection bond. It is a celebration of the bonds between siblings. And it is something we do because it is important to respect family bonds."

"And Ryu," Master Kung stepped in. "We do believe your mother is of Indian descent."

"Right, you've met her," Ryu muttered softly.

"It was only for a few nights, Ryu, and it was also quite some time ago," Mama spoke up. "I am fairly sure she was of Indian descent or something very close to that. She hardly gave us any information."

Ryu just nodded.

Aiko looked over to Danny who didn't say a word. He looked down at his food and took another bite.

"So when do we get to do the little ceremony thing?" Ryu asked.

"When your brother finishes his food," Mama said easily. "Let the poor child eat, Ryu. You know he needs it."

Ryu looked over at her brother, the pair made eye contact for a minute before Ryu sighed, giving in. "You're right. You're right."

* * *

"Ok," Ryu rushed over from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch beside Aiko, "you first."

Aiko rolled her eyes and smiled at Davos. "You seem unexcited."

Davos just shrugged. "I don't know why you still insist upon this."

Aiko glared at him. "Give me your wrist."

Davos obeyed, holding out his hand to her so she could tie the bracelet around it.

"I pray for your happiness and peace," Aiko didn't watch her brother as she tied the bracelet, "May this show my love for you and how much you truly mean to me."

Aiko looked up at her brother and smiled. "So, did you get me anything?"

"That's rude to ask," Davos said calmly. He pulled his hand back and it went to his side where he retrieved a small box that was sitting beside him. "Here you go."

Aiko smiled and took it. "Thank you."

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

Aiko opened it looked down, smiling. "Thank you, Davos."

Davos nodded his head.

Ryu leaned over and looked down at the small box. "What is it?"

"A jewelry box," Aiko smiled. "It's really pretty."

Davos just nodded his head. "I believed you would end up needing something, your old one has seen much better days."

Aiko smiled. "Thank you."

"My turn!" Ryu announced grabbing Danny's left hand.

"I pray for your happiness and peace," Ryu quickly recalled and copied the words that Aiko had previously said. "May this show my love for you and how much you truly mean to me."

"You couldn't be more original?" Davos teased.

Ryu glared at him. "Hey! Nobody asked you!"

Davos shook his head.

"Ryu, that was just fine, don't worry about it," Danny assured her. "That was good."

Ryu hugged Danny around the next.

She hugged him close and whispered something Aiko could not hear into his ear.

"You are very welcome," Danny assured her as he rubbed her back gently.

Ryu pulled back and Danny smiled at her offering her a small box. "Enjoy."

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"Open it and find out." Danny prompted her.

Ryu took the lid off the box and studied the contents for a minute. "Kawaii! These are Japanese namagashi!"

"Wow, you know that?" Davos asked.

Ryu nodded. "I've always wanted to try all these different snacks from Japan. These have been on the list for a long time. And this is the real deal stuff isn't it?"

"It is." Danny agreed. "Dr. Strange mentioned it to me last time we spoke. So I thought it would be a nice gift to get you."

"It probably not the same stuff you'd get in the outside world," Aiko warned.

"Yeah, well, this is going to be better!" Ryu declared as she popped one into her mouth.

"Mnnn…" Her tail thumped the ground. "I was right…"

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about in private?" Aiko asked.

Danny looked up at her. "It's about Ryu's mother. "

Aiko sat down next to Danny on the back porch and watched the fields that laid out in front of them in the night. The sky was clear and scattered with stars.

Danny let out a deep breath. "I feel bad doing this to you, but I'm going to leave you here for a few days and go with Ryu to meet her mother. It's my responsibility"

Aiko looked up at Danny. "What?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would be leaving you in charge for a few days," Danny admitted. "I feel really bad about doing this to you, but I felt like I needed to let you know ahead of time. It's not like I'm going the day after we get married or anything. It might be a week or two, but you're going to have to handle K'un-Lun by yourself for a few days."

Aiko sighed and leaned into Danny a little more. "I don't know the first thing about how to run a kingdom."

"I'll make sure to make it as easy as possible for you," Danny promised. "And you'll have the council. And you should not have to make any life-altering decisions. I can deal with the major stuff before I leave. But someone has to stay and be in charge while Ryu and I are gone."

"Fair enough," Aiko sighed heavily. "I understand."

Danny nodded, his hand rubbed Aiko's shoulder. "Don't worry about it just yet. You'll be fine. But I just needed to let you know."

"I love you," Aiko muttered.

"I love you too," Danny replied. "You're not upset or anything? Are you?"

"No," Aiko admitted. "I figured that there will be a time when you are absent from the throne and I will have to fill in. How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Three, or maybe four, days at the very most," Danny provided his rough estimate.

"It will be good to take a few days to practice while nothing too major is going on." Aiko finished.

Danny pulled back from Aiko some; she looked up to meet his gaze in response.

Danny smiled. "I could not have chosen anyone more perfect to be my wife. There is not another woman in K'un-Lun like you. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Aiko smiled at Danny, she looked away from him, just changing her gaze without moving away from him.

She just giggled as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"The Dragon Lords have blessed you." Aiko's voice was a whisper. "And me."

"Hey, did you get me a bracelet this year?" Danny asked slowly.

"Why are you asking?" Aiko asked.

"Well, I thought you might get me one, this being the last time we celebrate our more 'brother/sister' relationship." Danny smiled at her.

Aiko nodded her head and pulled a small bracelet from her side. "It kind of got forgotten about. Because Ryu got you one and it was kind of a big deal for the two of you. It's not even been a year yet and you guys are doing really well."

Danny offered Aiko his left hand, which already had Ryu's bracelet wrapped around it.

"Thank you for protecting me in the outside world and for keeping me safe and out of trouble." Akio kept her concentration on the bracelet. "I pray for your safety and for your happiness and wellbeing. And I pray for our prosperous marriage."

Danny smiled. "Thank you, Aiko."

Aiko looked up at him; her two hands held his one rough hand.

"Thank you Aiko, I swear, until we are married, I will continue to protect you as your brother." Danny took her head in his free hand and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead. "And after that, I will protect you as your husband."

The pair stayed that way for a little while.

"I asked because I also got you a little something," Danny whispered to her while reaching into his pocket. "Do you want it?"

Aiko smiled. "Danny, what happened to not out gifting each other?"

"Well, you gave me a bracelet, so it's only fair I give you something in return," Danny said calmly, he pulled back from Aiko and held out a closed fist. "Close your eyes."

She took a deep breath and help out her hand as Danny easily slipped a cold smooth stone into her hand.

"What is this?" Aiko asked, keeping her eyes shut.

"Guess." Danny prompted.

Aiko felt it with her thumb. "It's stone, and it feels like a necklace pendant maybe? But there is no chain."

"You may look." Danny sighed. "You know your stuff."

Aiko opened her eyes and looked at the small circular green stone in her hand. "Is this jade?"

Danny smiled. "A traditional gift that is given from a man to the woman he loves. A highly valuable gift due to its cost and the difficulty in crafting it. I hope you will wear it during our wedding."

"Why is it missing a chain?" Aiko asked.

She looked up at Danny. "Not that I'm not eternally grateful, giving jade as a gift is a huge deal… it's just."

Danny just smiled. "I figured you would have something you could use. Plus, I have another surprise to go along with it, so you just have to make due for now and wait."

Aiko smiled and passed Danny the jade. "Hold it for a moment."

She slipped off her necklace and tied the jade through the square hole.

She slipped it back on with the jade being the centerpiece and Danny's ring resting on it as it sat on the chain.

Danny reached out and carefully touched the ring. "I can't wait to marry you. I'm excited."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: I'm back! That's right I survived exams and beautiful sweet summer is here! Thank heaven! So... at the beginning of the year I set a goal, which had to be edited, but this summer I need to make up for lost time. So... let's do this! I got stories to tell! Anyway... This story is coming along. Everyone welcome back and enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Long time no update, and for that, I am very sorry. Hope this chapter both shakes up the sleepy slump of the plot and hopefully, the upcoming chapters will make up for my unscheduled hiatus.**  
 **Yes, a Ryu story hint, I should start working on that, but I have sworn to finish up NGA first! I need to get that done...**  
 **Anyway... a little spice up in this chapter. Had to do some research (a little hint) anyway... let's get on with it, shall we? Can't wait to hear from you soon! Enjoy!**

 **DaniTomlinson - Hello and welcome back! Add this to your many chapters to read now (even if it's been over 8 weeks since your review... oh... uh... oops... sorry). So I agree that Aiko was getting a little dry at times too and things were going in a few circles. So... time to spice things up, anyone for a little sparring, maybe?**  
 **Ok, so I'm so proud that my research has done you proud and made you happy! That's very reassuring to hear. Cuz my main source ends up being Wikipedia quite often due to just how much stuff is there, so knowing that I have made you happy makes me happy. For me, I'm into Asian cultures so I do try to add as much general Asian culture as I can. Keeping this brief, there was an Iron Fist (Li Park) who did the whole pilgrimage things and brought people from Asia to K'un-Lun to help with repopulating after a great illness (Immortal Iron Fist Vol 1 24 (May 2009)).**  
 **Yeah, I imagined them as kids would do it, and she might want to do it one more time to honor that... it's maybe a little out of place, but like you said, I did provide enough context for it to work.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear from you soon! Please enjoy the story! P.S. The wedding is coming up! I swear!**

 **Guest - Not a problem, your wish is my command. Sorry, it took so long. The next chapter should come faster than this one. Thank you for your support! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

"Shōbu ari!" Danny shouted from the sidelines holding the red flag in the air. "Wakare!"

Hiroshi let out a heavy breath and stepped back away from Aiko. "That's one win for me."

Aiko took a deep breath, backing up and waiting for Danny to announce the next start.

"It's best two out of three." Aiko reminded. "Don't get cocky."

"You've gotten soft, your kendo needs work." Hiroshi pointed out. "That first match was too easy. You can't let me win again."

"Hiroshi, bad sportsmanship will cost you a match," Danny called from the sidelines. "Are you both ready to begin?"

"Hai," Hiroshi called.

"Hai." Aiko echoed.

"Hajime!" Danny shouted.

Hiroshi was in front of Aiko in an instant, she hardly had the chance to react as he shouted and brought his heavy sword down on her head. "Men!"

Aiko threw herself back after getting hit.

"Men! Yūkō datotsu!" Danny called.

Aiko twisted her foot and planted it on the ground and she deflected an oncoming attack from Hiroshi and spun around him.

"Hidari-Men!" She shouted as her sword made contact with the side of Hiroshi's head.

"Hidari-Men! Yūkō datotsu." Danny called out.

Aiko took quick steps back as she watched Hiroshi's movements. Not allowing him to get close enough fast enough.

The pair danced around for a few seconds before Hiroshi held his sword off to the side.

Aiko rushed in forwards for a throat hit. "Tsuki."

"Kote," Hiroshi called.

Aiko froze as Hiroshi's bamboo sword swatted her wrist.

"Kote! Yūkō datotsu!" Danny announced. "Shōbu ari."

Aiko sighed and place the tip of the sword on the ground as Hiroshi pulled off his tenuguis. "Good match, Aiko."

"Thanks." Aiko pulled off her tenuguis.

"You still should have known better than to challenge me to a pure Kendo match, but you got a hit, I'm impressed." Hiroshi smiled. "Seriously, if Danny ever gives you a break from royal life, feel free to stop by the forge. I've got some new swords I've been working on."

"I'll stop by sometime." Aiko agreed. "Do you want to try something else?"

"Something where you have better odds?" Hiroshi teased.

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Danny," Hiroshi asked as Danny walked over. "Are you feeling up for a sparring match?"

"Not kendo," Danny said quickly. "I hardly know enough rules to judge a match, let alone fight in one."

"It doesn't have to be kendo." Hiroshi shrugged. "Aiko was the one who suggested Kendo."

"I'm not supposed to be sparring just yet. If you need me to watch another match I will, but I'd rather not have the healers on my case more than they already are, with my shoulder." Danny explained.

"I thought that was months ago." Hiroshi pouted.

"It was a serious injury. Although I agree, it's much better now." Danny cut him off quickly.

"Come on, no soft contact?" Hiroshi teased.

"Danny said no, so no," Aiko added in. "If you want another match I'll give it to you."

"Bring it, Aiko. You need to see just how soft royal life is making you." Hiroshi teased as he took off his kendo armor.

"Prepare to eat those words," Aiko reported back. "You have no clue what's coming for you."

Danny chuckled to himself. "Hiroshi, she's been training. That year in the outside world of street fighting, it's unlike anything you know. There are no rules. It is whatever works."

"Sounds like something I could get behind." Hiroshi nodded his head.

"There's no honor in that style of fighting, you serve yourself. No master, no code." Aiko pointed out gently. "There is nothing like the bushidō code that you hold so dearly."

"Oh," Hiroshi didn't say another word.

Aiko quickly stripped her armor off, stretching out her arms. "So, how are we doing this?"

"Each hold is a point. Hold has to last for the count of five. Three points wins?" Hiroshi offered. "That should be long enough."

"That's enough sparring." Master Kung's voice flooded the practice space.

The students who had been standing around watching the pair practice had quickly scattered back to their chores or training.

"Master," Danny bowed politely.

"Daniel," Master Kung acknowledged. "It is good to see the Iron Fist back in the temple where he belongs."

"It's very good to be back, Master." Danny agreed.

"How are you healing?" Master Kung asked.

"Very well, I'm in no pain, just still refraining from sparring out of fear of the healers." Danny chucked some. "You know how they are. They want me to wait another two weeks before getting back to training. But I have been reviewing and practicing some forms."

"And no pain?" Master Kung asked.

"Stiffness, but no pain," Danny agreed as he moved his shoulder around in its socket to stretch it.

Master Kung nodded, turning to Hiroshi. "I believe that you have more important things to do than spar with Aiko. Master Xú is here and eager to see your work, I would appreciate it if my good words on your skills as a smith are not wasted."

Danny deflated some at the name, halfheartedly he gave a smile.

Aiko shook her head at Danny as Hiroshi picked up his own sword and put it back on his belt.

"He's quite the opinionated Master, that's what I hear anyway," Hiroshi commented as he tied his sword sheath to his belt. "Seeing Danny's reaction to his name just now… I'd say I'm not far off."

"He's young…" Danny provided. He caught Master Kung's glare at him.

"He's older than you are." Aiko crossed her arms.

"He's skilled, knowledgeable, and eager to learn…" Danny corrected himself. "But he is young thought his inexperience. He passed his imperial exams. He knows what he is doing, but… without experience, it makes him a little difficult to convince of the rashness of his words."

Hiroshi picked up Master Xú's sword. "He's got great taste in weapons though. Twin hook swords, these beauties have seen better days but he didn't bring them to me in half, so that was nice."

"Hiroshi." Master Kung repeated.

"Right, Master." Hiroshi grinned almost guiltily. "I'm on my way."

Aiko smiled at him and gave him a nod as he disappeared into the temple.

"Father," She bowed to Master Kung.

"Aiko, good to see you training," Master Kung nodded at her, "while I don't believe point based kendo matches are the best use of your time."

"Right," Aiko agreed. "Sparring is a good test of skill, but useless if it causes injury to a warrior."

Master Kung nodded his head. "Correct."

"While I agree," Danny began carefully. "I believe that Aiko needed that. Her energy levels have been low with the sudden decrease in her attention to her training."

"Danny," Aiko warned.

Danny just smiled at her, not very apologetically. "It is very true and you know it. You could have easily given Hiroshi a more even match, and I've seen you beat him a few times."

"I could still beat you," Aiko reported. "As it stands now, I'm much stronger than you are."

"I'm not denying that." Danny defended himself.

"That's enough you two." Master Kung cut in and the couple looked up at him, having momentarily forgotten that he was there.

"Right," Aiko corrected herself.

Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"Daniel, Master Choejor would like to have a word with you, he's in his study." Master Kung said. "He's been hoping you'd stop by sometime."

"Right, I'll go speak with him." Danny nodded. "I'll see you later, Aiko."

"See you later." Aiko smiled at him.

Master Kung watched his apprentice walk away, once he was out of earshot he turned to Aiko.

"He's right." Master Kung let out a heavy breath. "You should have at least won a single match."

"I'll be the first to admit I'm getting sloppy." Aiko sighed. "I'll put in a ton of work next week."

"I'm certain you will, it will be just like when you were young, all day at training, and all week." Master Kung noted. "You'll feel much better after that. I'll remind you like I remind Daniel, it is all too easy to get caught up in the world, do not neglect your training, you never know when you will have to fight to defend yourself or those you care about."

"That is good advice." Aiko smiled and nodded her head.

"Aiko," Master Kung began calmly. "You've hardly been home recently. You come in later than I do. Would you like to have lunch together?"

Aiko blinked in surprise. "Like here at the temple?"

"Or if you wanted to go out somewhere else, that would be fine." Master Kung said calmly.

Aiko sighed heavily. "I would like that, Bàba. Are you sure you are not needed here for lessons?"

Master Kung shook his head. "No, I am certain that things will be fine. Times have changed from when I was your age, with the large population there are more students and more masters to suit that need."

Aiko smiled. "Lunch sounds nice. I'm certain Mama cooked something, there's no need to go out and have a meal, and we can eat at home. I've been missing home-cooked meals. The food at the palace is just not the same."

"How so?" Master Kung asked.

"It feels fancier. And the servants bring it out to us from the kitchen, which you can't see from the dining room." Aiko explained. "It's nice, and I am getting used to it, but… I like home better."

"You are spoiled." Master Kung said easily.

"No, I'm not." Aiko protested instantly.

"Spoiled by the comforts of home," Master Kung finished. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

"What did Master Choejor want to talk to Danny about?" Aiko asked as she placed the two bowls on the table.

"I am not sure. He may be my apprentice still, but he is a young man and our king. I do not need to know everything he is doing anymore." Master Kung nodded his thanks as Aiko poured him some tea. "I get the privilege of passing that duty to you."

Aiko refrained from rolling her eyes. "Thank you."

"I am certain that you will be fine." Master Kung assured her as he picked up his chopsticks, he held them in his hands and he pressed his hands together.

Aiko copied with her own hands as they each to themselves said a quick thanks and began to eat.

Aiko found that the food was much better then what the current diet of palace food was. But it seemed odd to not have Danny sitting next to her having a mostly one-sided discussion about either politics or wedding plans.

"It's quiet." Master Kung seemed to read her mind.

"Yes," Aiko agreed as she took a drink. "I am not sure I am used to it."

Master Kung let out a deep breath and smiled at his daughter as he rested his wrist on the table. "I am proud of you. As a noble, I always knew diplomacy was going to be your life. But when you showed so much skill for being a warrior… it became your decision. Either path was going to allow you to help people."

"And I'm doing both," Aiko added. "I plan to walk both paths until the day I die."

"An honorable choice," Master Kung agreed. "Daniel could not be in better hands."

"I'm glad you think so." Aiko laughed. "He's not that much of a workaholic."

"Aiko," Master Kung smiled at his daughter knowingly. "Just take good care of him."

"You know I will."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So Luke Cage season 2 came out yesterday. Did I watch all of it? No... but I did watch episode 10 that had Danny in it, and episode 3 had Colleen. So I was very happy overall. When Danny first shows up the scene reminded me of the opening of Power Man and Iron Fist #55 from (I think?) 1978. Intentional or not, it was amazing. Danny's character is different from his own first season and I am excited to see where it leads to in his season two. Anyway, meant to get this out sooner, hopefully, I will get some writing done this weekend. Hopefully. Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - I'm doing pretty great thank you. While I greatly appreciate the compliment, I must joke and say that sometimes research becomes a dark rabbit hole that I get lost in, so... yeah, something I stumble upon by accident. But it's fun, only if researching for school was this fun.  
** **Alright, so this chapter I don't think is nearly as exciting as what is going on in this one, but time to get back to the lovey-dovey story this kind of is. So a sweeter chapter this go-round, maybe some action coming up. Alright, let's get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

Aiko smiled as she rounded the corner to Danny's office and saw him sitting on one of his couches shirtless. Mistress Ratana was holding his arm carefully and rotating his shoulder around as Danny sat perfectly still.

"Lady Aiko, good morning." Mistress Ratana greeted her as she looked up from her work. "I'll be done in a moment and leave you two alone."

"Take your time," Aiko said as she walked into the room, she strode over and sat down on the couch opposing Danny. "Danny, how are you feeling today?"

"Stiff." Danny winced some as Mistress Ratana gently moved his shoulder around. He was able to maintain eye contact and smile at her in attempts to distract himself.

"He carelessly slept on his arm in an awkward position," Mistress Ratana said easily, she stopped rubbing his joint and gave him a light glare that Danny missed. "His injury is healing wonderfully except for the knots and stiffness, which he could take steps to avoid."

"That's really good." Aiko looked up at her as she worked. "When is he allowed to go back to training?"

"Tomorrow, but Danny, you have to ease into training slowly," Mistress Ratana looked down at her patient. "I know you are getting restless, but you need to not pull something on day one."

"I understand." Danny let out a deep breath.

"You would be proud of him, Ratana." Aiko chuckled. "Hiroshi offered him a sparring session the other day and he refused. As restless as he is, he's wiser than most warriors his age."

Danny chuckled to himself as he shook his head at her. "Thank you, Aiko."

Mistress Ratana laid Danny's arm down beside him. "How does that feel?"

Danny looked up at her as his right hand held his shoulder as he moved it around freely."It feels much better," Danny smiled. "Very relaxed."

"Well, I have some work to do, you know where to find me if you need me." Mistress Ratana said as she began to clean up here things. "I believe, Lady Aiko, that I was told that today is the last day you two get to see each other before your wedding?"

"That would be correct." Aiko nodded, a light heat reached her face. "It's a little nerve-wracking."

"It's exciting to have a royal marriage. Both of you have a good day." With that, Mistress Ratana walked from the room leaving the couple sitting across from each other.

"Thank you," Danny called behind her.

"So, you're going back to training tomorrow?" Aiko asked as she looked back at Danny from where she had watched Mistress Ratana leave.

"Yes, I'll be training with your father in the mornings," Danny replied. "Then spend my afternoons working on my usual work."

Aiko nodded her head. "Are you excited? About the wedding?"

"Maybe getting a little nervous, like you," Danny provided. "And you?"

"It's close. It's in a week." Aiko let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her seat with her hands folded. "But I'm excited. Did you have any plans for today, or…?"

"I was thinking we might take a walk around the garden," Danny said as he stood up from where he had been sitting. He picked up his shirt and easily pulled it over her shoulders. "It's a beautiful day."

"That sounds very nice." Aiko stood up, smoothing out her dress. "And I assume you want the exercise6?"

"Yes." Danny nodded his head. "It takes a couple of laps to start to feel tired, but it is something active that I don't have to think about too much."

* * *

"So we are writing our own vows for each other?" Danny clarified.

"That's how a traditional Immortal Wedding ceremony goes." Aiko nodded along as they walked along the path. "It seems rather daunting, but… I think that it's ok. It doesn't have to be perfect, just personal."

Danny let out a deep breath. "I've done my research, but it still feels very daunting."

"It's fine." Aiko gave his hand a squeeze as their hands were intertwined between them. "Danny, don't worry about it."

"But the big public ceremony is going to be so much fun." Danny grinned in an almost childlike way; upon seeing it Aiko realized how much she had missed it. "There are going to be some many people there, and it's going to be fun."

"You're looking forward to it?" She asked, watching the bushes as they walked past.

"Well, to be honest, I'm looking forward to the Immortal Ceremony the most," Danny admitted.

"I'm looking forward to you coming to get me in a week." Aiko grinned. "Remember?"

"Hm? What?" Danny looked down at her and caught her grin. "You should not find pleasure in the discomfort of others. It's unladylike."

Aiko stuck out her lip at Danny and frowned. "You're being too stiff about it."

"Never mind that," Danny sighed heavily. "It will be worth it."

"Oh, and remember, you are allowed to bribe them with money," Aiko remembered. "Just a reminder."

"You're the best." Danny smiled down at her. "I'd forgotten about that."

"You're helpless sometimes," Aiko replied.

"No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted." Danny looked down at her easily; his tone told her he was reciting a quote.

"I miss when you do that." Aiko leaned her head on his shoulder. "Who is that from?"

"Have you heard of Aesop?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no." Aiko shook her head. "Sorry."

"The Tortoise and the Hare?" Danny went on.

"Sorry." Aiko shook her head. "I still don't know who you are referring to."

"Wow," Danny mused.

"Who is Aesop?"

"He's famous for fables. I think he was... Greek?" Danny thought to himself.

"Oh, ok." Aiko nodded. "I guess you've read his work?"

"Some of it," Danny shrugged. "Ava let me borrow some of her books when I first got to New York, I was trying to work on my English. When I told her that I mostly ready fables and historical documents here that's what she offered me."

"Oh, that explains it." Aiko nodded her head. "Ava."

"Do you miss New York?"

"I do, I haven't had time to think about how much I miss it in depth but I do miss the pace of life." Aiko sighed. "You know?"

"I don't actually. I'm quite busy."

"You're a different type of busy." Aiko corrected. "I miss the constant need to go be a hero. Save lives, fight the bad guys. I feel so out of shape here, and I swear I am training almost as regularly as I used to."

"I know." Danny agreed, looking up at the sky. "K'un-Lun seems so peaceful in comparison."

"You told me in the outside world it's not. I remember shortly after we arrived you told me about all this corruption and things that hide under the surface." Aiko frowned. "Have you been working on that?"

"It's…" Danny paused, looking at the pond they were walking by. "It's not something that can be hammered out all at once. But I'm working on it a little by little."

"I guess some things you care to not say out in the open?"

"I'm king, what does it matter?" Danny asked raking his free hand through his hair. "Yu-Ti… before I took over, he left me some surprises."

Aiko forcibly bit her tongue. "I guess you're enjoying that?"

"The Council, it's not how I would like it, but I can't purge everyone at once. Because then I lose a valuable amount of experience and knowledge. And I don't think it would make me popular. So I'm working with it, as frustrating as it can get, I know who I can trust, and at the end of the day, I get the final word." Danny explained bitterly. "Things like that."

"Well, I know you'll take care of it and handle it well."

"Thanks, Aiko." Danny sighed. "I'm glad you trust me."

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Danny promised. "I'm working hard. It's all ok."

"Anything else?"

"Mistress Kavi and Mistress Ratana can't seem to agree." Danny sighed, he was visibly annoyed by this.

"What? About your shoulder injury?" Aiko guessed.

"Yes, the doctors in New York estimated something between four and six months for recovery for someone without a healing ability. But I have a healing ability, at least a little, so I've been working on speeding up the process. Mistress Ratana knows I am ready to get back to training and ease into it, but Mistress Kavi doesn't seem to approve."

"While Mistress Kavi is ranked above Ratana," Aiko began thoughtfully. "But Ratana has been the one watching you and checking up on you with your recovery, so it should be her call to make."

"You would think." Danny shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; if you're not up to training Bābā is not going to hurt you on your first day back." Aiko pointed out. "As rough as training can be; an injured warrior is a useless warrior."

"Thank you for those wise encouraging words of wisdom." Danny gave Aiko a nudge in the side. "What would I do without them?"

"That's why you are marrying me." Aiko shrugged. "So I can keep your head on your shoulders for you."

"Very funny," Danny deadpanned in response.

"That's why I said it." Aiko grinned up at him.

* * *

"Ok," Danny smiled as they stopped outside the gate. "I should start heading back; Ryu's going to wonder where I am."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Thanks for walking me home."

"It's going to be a long week…" Danny let out a deep breath, he smiled at her softly.

"Yeah, just keep busy and that should help." Aiko shrugged. "You know?

Danny's hand gently cupped her cheek and he pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead. "I'm going to miss you."

Aiko closed her eyes and her blood ran cold, with almost dreaded fear.

Danny pulled back and Aiko kept her head bowed. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and allowed him to gently hug her.

"Are you ok?" Danny whispered in her ear.

Aiko took a centering breath and looked up at him. "I'm fine. It just feels like I'm standing on the edge right now."

"The edge of what?"

"Two completely different lives," Aiko admitted. "So much has happened since I went to New York with you a year ago."

"Maybe take some time to meditate, find your center, and regain your confidence. I know it feels like what's coming up is daunting, but… I've managed thus far." Danny kissed her cheek quickly and rubbed the back of her hand. "I should probably get going, and you should go eat dinner too, something smells delicious."

"Alright, alright," Aiko agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too, I can't wait to see you in a week."

"Don't forget to maybe… write or something?" Aiko suggested.

"Alright, I will." Danny agreed. "See you in a week."

"See you in a week," Aiko repeated as she took her hands back and opened up the gate.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
